Trouble at the Races
by WalkersSkyline
Summary: Dom sees Brian at at the races in L.A. with his new team. It's a year after the heist. What happens? Read to find out. Review please.. this is my first fanfiction.. FINISHEDCOMPLETED!
1. Trouble?

Dominic Toretto was just finishing up a race in Los Angeles when he saw someone in the corner of his eye. He quickly turned his head to see Brian O'Connor, an ex-cop, holding a Corona and talking with some people he didn't know. He got out of his car, slammed the door, and walked over to Brian. 

"What are YOU doing here!?" He asked, in his deep, strong, male voice.

Brian jumped up. From what he had heard, Dominic wasn't on the streets much anymore, but obviously that wasn't true.

"Hey, hold up, hold up, Who are you?" Tej asked Dominic, looking him up and down.

"Toretto. King of the streets. And I run these races, so take your punk cop friend here, and leave.:" Dom said as he pointed to the end of the street.

"Hold up, nobody talks to Parker like that, bro." Brian said to Dom.

"Well I just did. What are you gonna do about it?" Dom said back to him sarcastically, folding his arms.

"Here's what I'm going to do." Brian said, punching him in the face.

"Hey, lemme have some, too." Tej said, as he went up to go punch Dom, but instead he got a punch first.

"Oh no, you did NOT just do that." Tej said, looking at Dom with an angry look.

As soon as Tej said that, the sirens were heard from a quarter mile away. Everybody was getting into their cars, except for Tej, Brian, and Dom, who were still fighting. Brian's sister, Sabrina, got into his car, and drove off. Letty got into Dom's car and drove off, while Suki got into Tej's car and drove off. Three cop cars surrounded the boys, each yelling through the microphone to stop, when suddenly Brian, Tej, and Dominic had just realized what just happened. They looked around to find their cars, and the people all gone.

An officer walked up to them. "You three are under arrest." He said as the other two officers joined him and handcuffed the boys. They got put in separate cars, cussing and yelling all the way to the station.

* * *

"Mia!" Letty yelled as she walked in the front door of the house with the team behind her.

Mia ran downstairs. She was worried something was wrong. Her and Letty didn't really talk to each other much. "Yeah?" Mia asked. She looked around for Dominic, and when she didn't seem him, she had a confused look on her face.

"Look, girl, if your wonderin' where Dom is, we sent him to jail." Letty told Mia not concerned about it.

"WHAT!? WHY!?" Mia exclaimed at her, concerned about Dom and confused why Letty would do this.

"The whole team, plus Brian's team, we have been talking about the issue between Dom and Brian, and we were tired of them being enemies, we miss Brian, and look at you, you haven't been the same since Bri left. Girl, you are in love, and you miss yo man." Letty told her.

Mia still looked confused. "So tell me what happened."

"Well, Dom just "happened" to see Brian and his small team at the races. He got mad he was there, and they started fighting. We drove away with the other street races, taking their cars, and so they were left with the cops. Brian, a teammate of his, and Dom are in jail for the night. We'll bail 'em out tomorrow." Letty told her.

* * *

Dom, Brian, and Tej were in the same cell, and mad at each other. They all looked bad, after being in a fight. The only thing that had kept them from fighting at this very moment, is that the police officer told them that if they fight one more time, they were in jail for a longer amount of time. All the three did is sit there for the first hour, glaring at each other. Finally Brian said something to break the silence.

"Dom.." Brian said to him but was interrupted.

"Just shut up. I don't want to talk about it." Dom said to him, looking at Brian in the eyes. He really didn't want to talk to the punk.

"Look, I'm sorry. I really am. I screwed up, big time. And I apologize for that." Brian said sincerely.

"Yeah, you did screw up big time. But I still don't forgive you. Dude, I thought you were my friend. But you were a cop. You lied to me. To the team. To Mia." Dom said to Brian, slowly and strong.

"I think your forgetting the fact that I helped you go after the Johnny Tran and that I saved Vince's life." Brian said to him, convincingly. "Brian, that's true, but just because you did that doesn't mean I have to forgive you. You had my trust. And now you don't have it. And having my trust means a lot. But, I guess I'm going to have to learn to get along with you. I mean, my team and your team is friends now. And I can't be like Vince. But if I ever find out that you are a cop again, or you do something to Mia, I'll break your neck. You got that?" Dom asked Brian, looking at him in the eyes and talking sternly.

"Ok, Dom. I am not a cop anymore. I promise to not pull anything like that ever again. I learnt my lesson. And I promise to not do anything like that." Brian said back to Dom, in his 'serious' tone.

"Good." Dom said to Brian.

The two shook hands, and became friends, once again. They both looked over at Tej.

"What?" Tej asked. After a few minutes, Tej finally added, " Fine, Fine." And he got up and shook Dom's hand.

"Ok, well, we have to figure out a way out of here." Dom said to Brian and Tej.

"That's for sure." Tej said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I can't stand bein' in here anymore." Brian said.

"Nah, you just can't stand bein' away from Mia." Tej said to Brian.

Brian playfully punched him, while Dom laughed. Dom gave Tej a questioning look, so Tej started to explain.

"Ever since Bri came to Miami, he's been droolin' over Mia. Talks about her when he's awake, when he's asleep, on the phone," Tej said to Dom.

Dom looked at Brian. "Ya know, she's been heartbroken ever since you left. She talks about you, too."

Brian looked at the ground. All the memories of Mia. Everything that happened, just came back into his head. He thought about it, and then told Dom his plan.

"Do we get a phone call?" Brian asked him.

"Yeah, why?" Dom replied.

"Let's call the house and see if someone's there, otherwise, I'll use my one call and call the team. I know they wouldn't have gone to Miami without Tej and I." Brian said to Dom.

"Yeah, alright, and what are you gonna do?" Dom asked Tej. Dom was still a bit unsure of Tej, after all, he barely even knew Tej, but the things he did know were not to good.

"I'm going to wait for you two bums to get done." Tej said to Dom and Brian, knowing they were like brothers, from talking to the teams, and trying to get them irritated.

"I'm going to pretend I never heard that." Dom said.

"Just forget him, he's just tryin' to make you mad." Brian said to Dom.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Dom said to Brian.

The two waited for a sheriff to walk by their cell, then hollered at him.

"Hey!" Dom yelled to the sheriff as he walked towards their cell.


	2. Tran or no tran?

The sheriff came and opened their cell, and told them that they had just been released. After grabbing their belongings from the front desk, and spending a night in jail, they walked out to the cold, fresh air.

* * *

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Gosh, Letty, I miss him so much." Mia said to Letty as she cried on her shoulder.

"I know, that's why we're going to go to the jail now, Mia. We're going to bail them all out and you are going to get your man back. Mia, you've been depressed and heartbroken ever since the day he left. It's time to stop acting like that and get him back." Letty said to Mia.

The two girls never talked much to each other, but they had gotten closer throughout the past month. Letty noticed Mia was getting more and more depressed every day, and was starting to become concerned about it. That is when she came up with the plan for Dom and Brian.

Letty and Mia got into Letty's S14 Silvia, and drove to the jailhouse, just in time to see Tej, Dom, and Brian walking out of the doors, laughing and talking.

"Looks like they made up." Letty said while laughing at remembering the old times.

"Yeah, it sure does." Mia said as she got out of the car.

"Brian!" Mia yelled to him as she ran up the steps of the jailhouse. She jumped into his arms, happy to feel him again and smell her favorite cologne he always wore.

"Oh Mia! I've missed you so much baby!" Brian said to her, softly.

"Oh Brian! You don't know how much I've missed you. I've gone crazy without you!" Mia said back to Brian, in tears of joy.

"I love you, Mia." Brian said to her.

"I love you too, Brian O'Connor." She said back to him, smiling happily.

Letty went up to Dominic and made up with him, while Tej sat on the steps quietly enjoying watching the two lovebird couples make up and kiss.

"Hey, sorry to cut you off," Brian interrupted Mia, "But whatever happened to Sabrina? Did she take my car?"

"Oh yeah, she took your car. She's with Roman, and Suki. By the way, Tej, Suki took your car. And Dom, I took yours." Letty said to the three boys.

"Ok." Brian said to Letty as he turned around to kiss Mia again.

"Are you two lovebirds ready?" Dom asked Brian and Mia after Letty and him were done talking.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming." Brian said.

"Just give us a minute." Mia added.

The two both rejoined back together, and all of them piled into Letty's S14 Silvia. They drove back to the house, and Dom, Mia, Letty, and Brian got out of the car.

"Hey, where's the rest of the team?" Dom asked Mia and Letty.

"They are running an errand for me." Letty told Dom.

"Ok.." Dom replied, curious what the 'errand' was.

"They should be here soon. They just had to go finish up something for me." Letty said to Dom.

"Oh.. ok." Dom said.

As soon as Dom said this, as if on queue, the team pulled up into the driveway, and was all happy to see Dom and Brian back, except, of course, Vince.

The team all crowded around Dom.

"Yo Dom, what's the pig doin' here?" Vince asked Dominic while glaring at Brian.

"Chill. He saved your life. And he's here for awhile." Dom replied back to Vince calmly.

Vince glared at Brian, not wanting to go any further. He knew if he went any further he would make Dom mad, and he didn't want to do that today.

"Hey bro," Vince said to Brian trying to be nice. He walked inside the house as soon as he said this.

Jesse, and Leon walked up to Brian. "Hey dude," They both said to Brian.

"Hey," Brian said to them. "Hey Mia, where's Sabrina?"

Letty looked at Brian. "I can answer that. She's at Johnny Tran's place chillin' for awhile. So is your team." Letty tried to say this with a straight face, but she had to try extra hard.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I hope to get more in. Please read and review. I like all reviews, good and bad ones. It helps me to make my stories better. Thanks for all the reviews!


	3. During the day

"What!? TRAN!?" Brian exclaimed. 

"Just kidding boy. Chill. She is with Rome." Letty told him.

"How do you know Rome?" Brian asked her raising one eyebrow.

"Let's just say I worked something up with him." Letty said to Brian, looking mischievous.

"What did you work out with him? Tell me, I'm curious." Brian told her curiously.

"You and Dom. That's what I worked out." Letty told him.

As soon as this was said, Dom and Brian's face expressions both dropped.

"You what!?" They both said at the same time.

Letty's face expression turned serious. She looked at Brian and Dom in the eyes and simply said," Brian, your team was tired of you moping around and complaining about your broken heart. And Dom, your team, including me, was tired of your attitude change, and we all felt sorry for Mia. So we all got together one night, and we worked up something. You two were like little kids whining all the time. And it got annoying."

"I'm glad you did that, but I DONT like being stuck in jail for a day." Dom said to Letty.

"Same here," Brian said.

"At least you two are friends." Letty said to Dominic defensively.

Brian's cell phone rang. "Hello?" He answered. "Yep. Ok. Rome? Want to get me something to eat along the way? Ok. Thanks. Oh, pick up something for the team, too. Ok, how's my sister? Good, ok. Thanks, bye."

Dom looked at Brian. "You work for me now. So who was that and what did he want?"

"Does that include my team?" Brian asked.

"Yup. And we'll all take care of Sabrina, after all, we've heard about her." Dom said to Brian seriously.

"Ok. Thanks. And Rome called. He's bringing Sabrina down, and he is stopping to get us all something to eat along the way." Brian said to Dom.

"Ok, cool." Dom said to Brian.

"You can sleep in Mia's room, Sabrina and Suki can share a room, and Tej and Rome can have separate rooms." Dom said to Brian.

Mia looked at Brian after Dom said they could share a room together. She couldn't believe it. Her over-protective brother finally was ok with her doing something. Even though she was 24, and Dom was 27, he was strong, and so she did what she was told. "I love you." She said to Brian.

"I love you too, baby." Brian said to Mia as they kissed each other softly.

Rome pulled up the driveway.

"Hey hey hey!" He yelled out.

Sabrina immediately got out of the Purple Spider and went up to her brother. She was glad he was home. Glad he was safe. Glad he was ok.

"Briannnn" Sabrina said as she ran to her brother to hug him.

"Sabrinaaaaa" He said, mimicking her.

"hey!" She called back, playfully hitting him on the arm.

Brian dropped to the ground on the grass. "Ow!" He said.

Sabrina leaned down to him. "I'm sooo sorry! Do you want some...." Sabrina was cut off.

Brian jumped up and said," Gotcha." He pinned her down on the grass, tickling her until she gave in. Everyone standing around was laughing at the sight of Brian being a big brother.

Brian and Sabrina both jumped up together, giving each other high five's. Sabrina had grown up with Brian since she was 5, and she was mostly around guys. So she learned quickly how to act around them. She had many personalities.

Sabrina was about 5"5, 15 years old, almost 16. She had medium dark brown hair, with beautiful blue eyes just like her brother. She liked fast cars, and she got that trait from her brother.

Suki, and Tej pulled in the driveway, Suki driving. They both got out and said "Hi" to Brian, and met the team. They all went into the house, and started to eat after Rome brought in the food.

Author's Note: Haha.. I thought it was funny to put you on a fake cliffhangar there on the end of Chapter 2. lol! I promise I won't do that again, I really do promise. Read and review please! I want to know your thoughts and ideas! They all help! Good or bad!


	4. Conversations

Later on that night, they all sorted out the house and rooms, and cleaned up the house. Suki and Sabrina were in their room, Suki was drawing away, and Sabrina was looking at a magazine about celebrities.

"Hey Suki?" Sabrina asked.

"What's up girl?" Suki asked Sabrina. The two girls were very close to each other.

"Do you think Brian will ever ease up on me?" Sabrina asked.

"Nope." Suki said as she began to laugh. "Well, maybe sometime, but, he's your big brother. And big brothers tend to be over-protective. But that's okay. Because you have Jesse, Leon, Vince, Rome, Tej, Dom, and me."

"I don't know the other team very well." Sabrina told Suki.

"You will. They are fun to hang out with. Their like us, ya know?" Suki told Sabrina.

"Yeah, your right. They are. I'll get used to them." Sabrina told Suki.

Meanwhile....

Brian and Mia were in their bedroom having a conversation also.

"Brian?" Mia asked.

"Mia?" Brian said mimicking her.

"You are full of imitations of people today, aren't you?" She asked.

"Nope, just happy to be with my girl again." Brian said to her smiling.

"Aww.. I'm happy to have my man back, too. Letty told me to go get you, so I did." Mia told him.

Brian laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I know, you came to me, you bailed me out of jail. Man, that's going to be a good story in our wedding book. Yes, I bailed my husband out of jail and that's how we began dating again, and then we got married." Brian laughed some more after he said this. He could just picture the wedding book.

Mia playfully hit him. "Oh yeah, like I'd write that." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yep. I know you will." Brian said to her as she smiled. She couldn't deny it.

"Brian?" Mia asked him.

"What?" He replied.

"Do you think we'll ever get married?" She asked him, thinking.

"Yes, I do. Very soon." Brian told her, smiling.

She thought he had something worked up, but honestly she had no idea what he meant by 'very soon'. They had only been dating a day after not seeing each other for a year.

Meanwhile..

Tej was in his room, and he was watching a movie. He was organizing things and putting away stuff. So was Rome in his room across the hall. They were right across from each other, perfect for having conversations. Tej and Rome had grown close to each other.

Meanwhile..

Letty and Dom were in their room, talking.

"Hey Letty?" Dom asked her.

"Yeah?" She asked him.

"While you are at your college course on Friday, would you mind if I went to the races?" Dom asked her, hoping she would say 'yes'. He walked on eggshells with her sometimes, especially after she caught him with another girl.

"No." She told him.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Because I don't trust you." She responded quickly.

"What kind of an answer is that, Letty? We've been dating for three years now, and we've known each other for at least 10 years. I think you need to put more thought into this relationship. Until then, I'm out." He said as he walked down the hall.

"Fine. Have it your way. You can take ALL your stuff with you, too!" She yelled back.

:Dom's thoughts as he walked to Jesse's room:

Dang, I really can't believe this. I can't believe she wants to act like my mom. She caught me a year ago. A whole year. And we made up. We promised each other we wouldn't do anything like that. And she STILL doesn't trust me. What do I have to do to show her that I love her, and I would never do anything to hurt her? What do I have to do to earn her trust?

:Letty's thoughts as she sat on the bed:

I know Dom cheated on me a year ago, but I can't believe he actually expects to go to the races without me. It's just.. it's just that I can't believe it. I mean, I thought he would act better to me saying I don't trust him. Okay.. Okay.. I really didn't think so. I was clueless to how he was going to act. I want him to be my man, not anyone else's. I'm just so scared he's gonna get taken away from me from some dumb bum girl at the races. I love him with all my heart. I love him so much it hurts. I'm just scared he's going to cheat on me.. I guess I should give him some credit, I think I'll go tell him later maybe..

A/N: Thanks for keeping me going on this story all! Thank you for the reviews, too! Like I always say, please review. Good or bad. Please know that I always accept ideas, so if you would like to give me an idea, e-mail me at: Thank you VERY much for the support all! 


	5. Letty and Dom

Dom walked to Jesse's room. "Jesse." Dom said as he knocked on the door. 

Jesse walked to the door and opened it. "Hey Dom, what's wrong?" Jesse could tell by the look on Dom's face that something was wrong.

"Letty. She's trying to tell me I can't go to races tomorrow night without her." Dom told Jesse.

"What!? Why!?" Jesse asked him, knowing NO ONE told Dominic Toretto he didn't go to the races. He went and didn't go when we wanted to.

"She thinks I'm going to cheat on him." Dom said simply.

"Sorry Dom.. I don't know what to tell you.. do you want my honest opinion?" Jesse asked Dom seriously.

"Honestly, yes." Dom told Jesse, knowing he didn't advice much, but this time he could use anything that anyone had to say.

"Ok, well, I know that at the races you do and talk to the girls, but it's not like you cheated on her. Well, besides a year ago, not really. When you tell me anything about relationships, it's how you want to earn Letty's trust. It's always how you don't know what you'd do with another girl besides Letty. Go be honest with her, and have a honest conversation with her. You need to do it." Jesse told Dom, being seriously, but feelin' for him.

"Jess.. your right. I guess I should go talk to her. I am going to have to go talk to her sooner and later, and I guess I should do it now before either of us do something stupid." Dominic said to Jesse, while getting up off of the bed.

"Your right." Jesse told Dom.

Before Dom left the room, he turned around and looked at Jesse. "Jess?"

"Yeah?" Jesse asked him.

"Thanks, Jesse. Sometimes, I don't know what I'd do without you." With that being said, Dominic Toretto started downstairs for his and Letty's room.

He walked inside of the room, but before entering, calmed himself. "Letty?" He called out.

There was no answer back. He looked around. She wasn't there. He wondered where she had gone to, so he called her cell phone.

"Letty, it's Dom. I'm sorry. I know that you are just afraid of what happened before, but I love you, and I would never do anything to hurt you again. I have to live with what I did everyday. And it's hard, lemme tell you. I'm sorry Letty, I'm really sorry. I wish everyday that I could gain back your trust and respect, that is something I don't want to loose. I cannot live without it." Dom said to her in one breath before she could say anything.

"Dom, it's ok. I'm sorry too. I should let you do things you want, and I should give you my trust. It's just hard to after a time like that. But it's been a year, and you have earned my trust. I promise you that I will let you do more stuff. I want to go with you to the races. Who cares about my class? I can miss one night, it'll be fine." Letty told him, happy that he had called her.

"Yeah, I'm glad we're back again. I'm glad.. really glad. Anyways, where are ya?" He asked curiously.

"For your information, nosey, I am at McDonalds a few blocks down. I'm hungry. You or anyone there hungry?" Letty replied, then asked him a question.

"Yeah, hold on." Dom told her as he ran upstairs to ask the other people what they wanted. He came back to the phone 5 minutes later. "Just get 10 cheeseburgers, with 10 Pepsis."

"Ok, you got it." She said to him. "See ya in a bit." She finished her sentence as she hung up.

"Ok.. bye." He told her before hanging up the phone.

A/N: Ok.. no joke.. this time I am REALLY stuck on ideas.. I NEED DESPERATE HELP!


	6. SabrinaTrouble?

Twenty minutes passed by quickly, and soon Letty was home. She walked into the house with a bag full of food, and one big Pepsi. She was going to share with them all. She walked into the kitchen, where Mia was.

"Hey." Letty told Mia.

"Hey. How are you?" Mia asked her, looking up at her from what she was doing.

"Great, what about you girl? I haven't seen you lately." Letty told Mia.

"Pretty good. Oh you know me. I'm always busy, doing something." Mia told Letty. "I'll take those."

Mia took the food and drinks from Letty, and soon everyone had their food and drink. The team all piled downstairs for breakfast. They were all groggy looking.

Mia and Letty were still having a conversation in the kitchen. They were close to each other, but they didn't get to talk much. Mia respected Letty for being able to put up with her brother. Letty looked to Mia like a sister, just like Mia looked to Letty.

The Next Morning...

Sabrina had went to school that day. It was Friday. She didn't feel like going to school today, but Brian made her go. Her best friend Sakura walked up to her.

"Hey Sabrina.. whats up?" Sakura asked, cheerful and smiling.

"Not much.. school.. haha.. tonight's races.. I'm sooo excited!" Sabrina said to Sakura, almost jumping up and down.

"You and races.." Sakura rolled her eyes. "You are too much like your brother." Sakura smiled and laughed as she said that.

"I know, I know," Sabrina said to Sakura, chuckling.

"Anyways, I'll see you around! I don't want to be late for class!" Sakura announced.

"Ok! See ya!" Sabrina told Sakura as they both headed off in the separate directions for class.

School was boring for Sabrina. All she did was want to go to the races that night, so she didn't really listen to what the teachers were saying. She was to busy daydreaming. Suddenly, she looked over, and she saw a really cute boy. His name was Tyrone. She had liked him for a month or two now. He was new to the school.

After school, Sabrina stood outside on the sidewalk waiting for Brian to come to pick her up, when Tyrone approached her.

"Hey." He said to her, smiling.

"Hey." She said back to him, smiling.

"Um.. My friends and I are going to the beach, wanna come?" He asked her, hoping she would say yes. He liked her.

"Er.. sure, I guess. I just gotta text my bro first. I'm supposed to go to races tonight." She told him, pulling out her cell phone.

"Oh, ok. What happened to your parents?" He asked her, curiously.

"They kicked me out. Said my brother could handle me better than they could. Then they moved somewhere halfway across the world." She said to him, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." He said softly.

"Nah, don't bother me much. My brother's pretty cool." She said as she finished text messaging her brother.

"Oh.. ok. You ready?" He asked her.

"Yeah, you drive?" She asked him curiously. He was in the same grade as she was.

"Yeah, I got held back a year. My car's over there. The Honda." He said to her as they both walked toward the car.

"Sweet!" She said as she got into the car and closed the door.

"You into cars, too?" He asked her.

"Oh yeah, big time. I get it from my bro." She told him.

"What kind of car do you have?" He asked.

"A dark cherry red Honda S2000, and I can't drive till next year, so my bro is fixin' it up for me." She told him, as they began to drive to the beach.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO Brian paced around the living room as the team stood around the house. "I cannot believe she did this to me! Ran off to the beach, not a call, only a message! I want to go get her RIGHT now!" He said angrily as he stormed around.

"Brian," Dom told him," I know that you want to go down to the beach to get her. But I'll go. I'm stronger than you are, and we'll have a talk on the way home. If she's just there with some girls I'll leave her." Dom finished, picking up his keys and putting his shoes on.

"Alright, fine. But any boys there and you grab her butt and drag it home." He told him sternly.

"Done." He said as he walked out of the door.

Dominic Toretto got into his Mazda RX-7 and started towards the beach. He had no idea what she was into, or what he was going to say to her. He just knew he probably was going to have to drag her butt home.

Dom pulled up to the beach, to see Sabrina, and a few girls, with some boys, playing volleyball. At this point, he saw a boy come over and talk to her. She was smiling as he was talking and Dom could faintly hear that the boy was hitting on her. No way. I'm dragging her butt home. He angrily stormed out of his car, walked down to the beach, and looked at her.

"DOM!" She yelled. "I'm NOT going home." She said boldly. "Yes you are." He said as he went to go pick her up. He turned around to look at the boy.

"Don't let me hear you talk like that to her again. Or you will pay for it." He said in a stern voice.

"Yo, who's this, and why is he tellin' you to go home? You datin' him or somethin'?" Tyrone asked Sabrina as she was being carried away. Tyrone was really getting mad about this.

"No, he's my brother's..." She was cut off as Dom put her in the car and got in the other side, and drove away.

In the car they really didn't say anything to each other.

Sabrina's POV: Ugh.. I can't believe Dom did this. Brian probably sent him.. Knowing Brian I am going to get a lecture when I get home too. You didn't call. You texted. And I want a call. And it's race night. I hope he still lets me go.. I was just with friends from school.. Ugh.. And I can't believe Dom pulled me out of there. Tyrone and I were just talking. Okay.. Okay.. Maybe he was flirting with me, but still.

Dom's POV: Ok.. She's sitting over there in the passenger side boiling mad at me, but she doesn't know what they boy was up to. I guess I'll tell her later. Man, I still can't believe she did this! It's RACE night tonight! I hope Brian still comes.. Just leave the brat at home!

Dom and Sabrina arrived at the house, and Sabrina walked in before Dom. As soon as she did, Brian came walking in towards her from the kitchen.

"Where were you?" He asked her boldy. He was using a strong tone to let her know he was serious.

"You know where I was. Just flip your cell phone open and it'll tell ya." She said sarcastically with a smile.

"First of all, Don't tell me what to do. You should have called. It's race night tonight, and you KNOW how important that is to me. Second of all, who were you with? And was there any boys?" Brian asked her boldly.

"Ya, there was boys. And girls, too. We were at the beach, playing volleyball, when he pulls me outta there. I have no future now at my school." Sabrina said to Brian, pointing to Dom.

Before Dom could say anything, Brian told her," He did what I told him to do."

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me sis. Your grounded. 2 Weeks. No phone, No TV, and No Computer, either." Brian said to her looking her in the eyes.

Sabrina's mouth dropped. "This is unbelievable. This is not right. This is not fair!" Sabrina got up to walk into her room, when Dom stepped in front of her.

"In the kitchen. Now." Dom told her, signaling Brian that he was going to talk to her.

"Fine." Sabrina said as she walked towards the kitchen. Brian went upstairs to his and Mia's room.

Sabrina sat down at the kitchen table, while Dom stood on the other side, pacing back and forth.

"I know you don't like what I did today, pulling you out of there like that, but I did it for two reasons." Dom said to her.

"You had NO right to pull me outta there like that. I was actually creating my reputation, but you ruined it." Sabrina said to him, almost getting up out of her chair.  
"Sabrina, I know what he's after." Dom told her.

"You couldn't possibly know! You couldn't! You don't know Tyrone! He's sweet, and he's nice! And you don't know that, you don't even know ME!" Sabrina told him, getting up out of her chair now.

"I know because I used to be one those boys." Dom told her.

Sabrina plopped back in the chair again, in complete shock. She couldn't believe what Dom had just said to her.

"Yeah, I know, hard to believe, but it's true." Dom told her. "I'm gonna go watch TV, go to your room." Dom told her walking out of the kitchen.

Sabrina walked to her room and plopped on her bed. She lay there for awhile, thinking about Dom and what he had said.

A/N: I know it's been awhile since I updated.. SORRY! Please PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think on this one! Thanks! 


	7. Race Night

Dom, Brian, and the rest of the two teams went out to DT's Garage and all got in their cars, after giving them one final inspection. Everything seemed to look ok. They pulled up to the streets, on a nice, warm, breezy summer night.

Brian and the team pulled up the races, while Sabrina was at home. Dom walked up to Hector.

"Yo, Dom, we racin' tonight?" Hector asked Dom.

"Yeah. Four racers, 5 G's." Dom said to Hector. "10 minutes." Dom walked off to a few girls as soon as he said that.

Letty saw him and immediately walked up to him. "Yo, this is MY man, go find your own." Letty said as she pulled Dom away.

"Letty, I was.." Dom was cut off by her.

"Whateva." Letty said to him as she put her hand up.

XXXXXXXXXX Back at home, Sabrina signed online. She was lucky, her best friend was on. Minicooper: Sabrina.. You there?  
S2000gurl: Yeah, Sakura, whats up? Minicooper: Tyrone's online, and he wants to IM u. I gave him ur s/n and he should be imin' u ne min.  
S2000gurl: Ok, Sakura, Thanks. I'll let u kno how it goes. Latta.  
Minicooper: Latta.  
Suddenly, a new Instant Message screen appeared on Sabrina's computer. It was Tyrone.

CivicDude: Yo, Sabrina?  
S2000gurl: Hey Tyrone. I can explain about the beach, seriously.  
CivicDude: Yeah, I was hopin u would.  
S2000gurl: Ok, ty. My bro got mad that I didn't call, a text message was all he got. The guy who took me outta there is my bro's best friend. I'm grounded. 2 wks. Plus, I got a long lecture. rolls eyes  
CivicDude: Dang gurl! Sry 2 hear that. So where's ur bro?  
S2000gurl: He went out tonight, I'm grounded so I stayed home.  
CivicDude: Oohh.. Ok. yawns I'm tired.. S2000gurl: I'm gunna jump in the shower. Ttyl! Bbl! CivicDude: TTYL!

Sabrina jumped in the shower, and turned on the shower radio thinking about Tyrone and what Dom said about him to her earlier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "Who's racin'?" Brian asked Dom.

"You, Me, Suki, and we need one more racer." Dom said to Brian.

"I'll race." Rome yelled out, finishing up a cheeseburger.

Dom chuckled. He couldn't believe the guy. Always eating, yet he had muscle, not fat. He wondered how the guy did it. "Ok.. Your up.. Now. So put the burger down and come on." Dom told Rome, almost laughing.

"Ok.. I'm comin' hold up." Rome said to them as he walked over into his car, and to the starting line.

At the starting line, were four cars. Brian in his R34 Nissan Skyline, Dominic in his Mazda RX-8, Suki in her Honda S2000, and Rome in his Mitsubishi Spider.

Letty got up in front of the four cars, and made sure all of them were ready. She put her arms down and hollered, "GO!"

The race was on. Dom pulled ahead Brian, using his NOS. Brian stepped on the pedal a little and raced ahead Dom. Suki and Rome were the two in the back, fighting for third place. Suki kept ahead of Rome, while he tried all his little tricks, but still couldn't get ahead of Suki. Brian and Dom raced to the finish line, using their NOS at almost the same time. Brian pulled ahead, then got out of his car smiling.

Hector walked over to him. "Hey man, here's your money. 20 G's."

Brian smiled. "Ah, thanks bro."

"COPS COPS COPS COPS GO!" Leon yelled out from his car. He had noticed them on the street ahead.

Everyone scrambled to their cars, and in about 1 minute all of the racers that were there were gone. The cops didn't catch any of them, as the racers were too quick for the cops.

The team followed Brian and Dom back to the house, with some other people following. Everyone knew that after race night, was party night at Dom's house. Dom, the rest of the team, and some people pulled into the driveway, making room for each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Sabrina got out of the hot shower, feeling refreshed and great. She walked over to her computer to check her away messages. She got one from Tyrone:  
CivicDude: Sabrina, it's Tyrone. I wanted to say sorry for getting mad u the beach. I just.. Ugh.. It's hard 2 describe. Um.. When u get done bein' grounded in 2 wks. Want 2 go out? Night Sabrina! Sweet dreams!  
She got another message from Sakura.  
MiniCooper: Sabrina, it's Sakura. You're probably in the shower. Whatever happened with Tyrone, I hope it's great. Let me know what happened.. I'll be on tomorrow.. I'm goin' 2 bed. Night! Sabrina got dressed into her warm Pjs and crawled into her bed. Her bed was warm and comfortable. She liked her room a lot. It was her. It was her space, her stuff. All Sabrina. She heard a noise in the driveway and got up quickly to check who it was. She noticed it was Brian, Dom, and some other cars besides the team's in the driveway. She figured it was a party. She sat back down in bed, and curled up to her pillow, getting comfortable. Soon she was fast asleep….  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Brian followed Dom and the team into the house, and walked quietly upstairs to make sure Sabrina was asleep. He checked in on her, and found her sleeping quietly. He closed her door, and went downstairs.

"She's asleep." He said to Dom.

"Ok, good." Dom said. He was holding a Corona out to Brian. "Want one?" He asked Brian.

"Sure." Brian took the Corona from Dom and began to drink it.

Soon the team, Dom, and Brian was having a very good time. They had a nice party, and soon everyone was passed out all over the house. In bedrooms, on the floor, or on the couch.

A/N: Ok.. this is another updated chapter. Any ideas, comments, or suggestions are appreciated. Please review! Thank you! 


	8. A Week Gone By Fast

Sabrina was in school all week, no short days, and no days off of school. Afterwards she came home and went to her room, finishing her homework and going online. She had talked to Tyrone, Sakura, and some other friends online some more.

Dom had decided, on Wednesday, to give Sabrina only a week for being grounded, meaning she would be free on Friday. She decided she was going to go to the races, and she was hoping Brian would let her. She really wanted to race. On Thursday night, she talked to Brian about it.

"Brian..?" Sabrina called out for him, walking in the kitchen.

"Whaaat?" Brian called out. He was in the kitchen, sitting down reading a car magazine. He couldn't sleep that night.

"Have I told you how much I loved you lately?" Sabrina asked him very politely with a smile on her face.

"Every time you want something, yeah." Brian said, laughing. He knew his sister too well.

Sabrina pouted. "Brian, can I go to the races tomorrow night? I promise I'll stay by you, I just, wanna go! Please?" Sabrina looked at him with the puppy eyes that made everyone give in.

As soon as Brian saw the puppy eyes, he knew she really wanted to go. So he thought about it for a moment. Then he responded, "Ok, sure. But you HAVE to stay by one of the people from the team. Oh, and try anything, your grounded for a month."

Sabrina rolled her eyes at her brother. He was so.. So.. Overprotective!

Brian laughed. "I saw that. Now get your butt in bed, you have school tomorrow." He told her after laughing. He made a hand signal towards the stairs as if to hurry her along.

Sabrina went over to him and gave him a hug. "Thanks!" She said as she started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Oh don't get all mushy on me, and stop tryin' to kiss my butt." Brian told her, chuckling.

"For that, I will." Sabrina told him. She walked over and planted a kiss on his hair. She laughed as she walked away to her room to go to sleep, as he was mumbling something.

Brian waited an hour or two before he went upstairs to go to bed. He thought tomorrow was going to be a longg day, especially when Dom and the others found out about Sabrina going to the races. He figured he would tell them after Sabrina went to school.

Sabrina, the next morning, got up bright and early. She knew it was going to be fun day, at school no, at home yes, so she got up and took a shower. She put on a white shirt and dark pair of blue jeans. She ran downstairs, and went into the kitchen. She looked at everyone who was there. Dom, Mia, Letty, Brian, and Jesse were there. Vince was still sleeping.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go! I'm runnin' to school this morning! BYE!" Sabrina said to all of them, and before they could say anything, she ran to the door, slipped on her pink DC shoes, and ran to school.

"Hey Girl." Sakura said to Sabrina as she walked up. "You get off being grounded today..right?"

"Yeah, why?" Sabrina asked her.

"Wanna come over? Sleepover and party at my house." Sakura told Sabrina.

"Nah, I got races to go to tonight." Sabrina said smiling.

"Girl, you are just going to get grounded again!" Sakura told Sabrina, rolling her eyes. She couldn't believe Sabrina. But, then again, that was Sabrina for ya.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Who cares?"

The bell rang for first period class. Sabrina and Sakura said a quick good bye to each other and then started down the hallway towards their first class. Sabrina was tired and she felt this day was going to be long.

At the end of the day, when Sabrina and Sakura were grabbing their books for the weekend homework, they had a short conversation.

"Hey Sabrina..?" Sakura asked.

"Whaaaaat?" Sabrina replied to Sakura.

"Just promise me one thing." Sakura told her.

"Yeah, what?" Sabrina asked Sakura, excited to go home.

"That you'll stay safe. I seriously worry about you." Sakura said to Sabrina, with deep concern in her eyes.

"Listen, Sakura, you worry about me to much. We're best friends, we're like sisters, but I promise I'll be fine. I'll have my cell on me, if you need me, call me. I'll be fine. Really." Sabrina said to Sakura in a very serious tone.

Sabrina knew Sakura was worried. Sakura was the type of person to where when you looked into Sakura's eyes, you could always tell what she was thinking. She showed her emotions, and that was something Sabrina liked about her the most. But, then again, Sakura did worry about Sabrina a lot. Almost too much. Sakura was always worried, paranoid about something.

Sakura and Sabrina finished their conversation, and went outside. Sabrina got into Brian's Nissan Skyline, and Sakura got into her brother's friend's Michael's Blue Mitsubishi Eclipse.

"How was school?" Brian asked.

"Oh, you know, same 'ol same 'ol." Sabrina told him, excited about races.

"I was thinking, and um, if you do okay at these races, I will let you drive your S2000 to the races next time. That is, IF your good. And I mean that. One mess up, and it's over. I'm trusting you." Brian told her.

"Did Aunt Mia talk to you?" Sabrina asked Brian. Every time he put trust or faith in her, it was always because someone had talked to him about it.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Brian asked her.

"Oh you know, girls have ways." Sabrina told Brian smirking.

When they had arrived at the Toretto house, Sabrina ran inside. Later on that night, everyone was in the living room, ready to go to the races.

Author's Note: Hey y'all! Sorry for not updating so soon! I hope to have ANOTHER chapter out by this Friday! I get Fri. off of school, and Thurs. is my snow-shoeing field trip, so I should be set. Anyways, any comments, suggestions, or help with this story I would truly apprecaite. Thank you for ALL of your reviews! They are appreciated! 


	9. A Normal Race Are you sure?

A/N: All italics are people's thoughts

Vince, Leon, Jesse, Brian, Mia, Dom, Tej, Rome, and Suki got into their cars. Sabrina rode with Tej on the way there. She liked Tej; he seemed pretty cool.

"Girl, you can hang with me tonight. I know your bro is worried 'bout you so you can come hang with Rome and I." Tej told Sabrina, as they were pulling out of the driveway.

Sabrina thought about what he said. Brian did say him or ANY team member.. And she liked Tej. Besides, she thought she would get to do something if she hung with him, like wander around, or something.

"Thanks Tej, I'll take that offer." Sabrina said to Tej, hoping he would let her wander around later.

"Ok. Good. Hold on.. I just gotta call your bro and let him know." Tej told her while flipping open his cell phone. "Hey Bri, Sabrina's stayin' with me, and she already told me the rules, don't worry. Ok. I will. Thanks. Bye."

"Good or bad?" Sabrina asked Tej knowing her brother, things could go any way.

"Good. Now here's my rules. You can wander around.. I don't care, but check back with me every ten minutes, and if someone yells cops, run to my car. I'll wait for ya. Oh, and one more thing. Make sure no one from the team sees you or you'll never hang with me again." Tej told her sternly yet friendly.

"Ok, thanks Tej. You're the best!" Sabrina said to Tej.

They arrived at the races, and Sabrina got out of the car. She went to go wander around a little bit, and maybe hoping to see a few people. She knew that she was going to stay out of Toretto's way, knowing that Tej and her would be in big trouble if she did not stay out of the way. All of the sudden she looked over, and saw a really cute boy. Dang that boy is hott! He's even cuter than Tyrone! Ok, I'mma talk to him. She walked up to him, and greeted him.

"Hi." She said. _Hi? HOW STUPID IS THAT? I gotta think of something better next time.. I hope he doesn't ignore me and walk off.._

The boy looked over at her. "Hi. What's your name and what's your car?" He asked her.

"My name is Sabrina and my car is not here. I came with my brother, Brian. I do have a Honda S2000 at home, though. She's my baby." Sabrina said to him.

He laughed. "Nice to meet 'cha Sabrina. Name's Jason. And that's cool. I have a Nissan Skyline."

"I like Skylines. That's cool. So how old are you?" She asked intently.

"Sixteen. You?" He asked her curiously.

"Sixteen also." She told him, in a sweet voice.

"Oh.. Um.. Do you want to go with me to dinner tomorrow?" He asked her, hoping she would say yes. _Gosh I like this girl, I just, hope that we can be friends, be together, be something. Please say yes.. Pleaseeee_

"Oh.. Sure." She said not thinking of what Dominic or Brian or anyone would say about this.

"Ok, Um, wait, whoa, Toretto, right?" He asked her.

"Yeah…" She told him.

"Ok, I'll be there at 6. Be ready." He said smiling and walking off.

"Ok, bye." She yelled to him as she hurriedly walked off to Tej.

Sabrina walked over to Tej so happy about Jason that she didn't really think of what the team would think about this. She walked up to Tej, who was a little ways away from her. He was talking with some racer people.

"Hey Tej!" Sabrina called out.

"Hey Sabrina," He replied back to her. Wonder why she's so happy.. Hmm.. That's unusual, she was happy to go to races, but, I dunno, seems like there's more to it. She'll tell me. I'm sure she will.

"Guess what?" Sabrina asked him.

"What?" He said curiously.

"I got a date for tomorrow night." She told him, happily.

"Uh.. Sabrina?" He asked her softly.

"Yeah?" She replied, still smiling away cheerfully.

"WHERE WAS YOUR MIND GIRL?" He told her as he gave her a pat on the back of the head.

"Look.. Look.. I know.. I know.. The team isn't going to be to happy with me or you. He's sixteen, name is Jason, and, he's reallyyy cute." She told him emphasizing cute.

"I understand that, but how do you think Dom or Brian will take this?" He asked her trying to figure out a way to explain it to the team in his own mind.

"I know, I know, they will get mad at us. But, can you at least try and persuade them? Just say you met him, because I was by you, of course. And, Tej, trust me on this one. He's really cute." Sabrina told Tej hoping that he would help her. Jason's really cute, I mean, he's cuter than Tyrone! And I'm SO sure that he isn't a bad kid or anything.. Really.. I'm serious.. Really.

"Ok. Fine. Only this once though, oh and Sabrina? Ya owe me. BIG time girl." He told her, emphasizing big.

"Yeah, I know. I owe ya. Thanks! Let's go find Dom, or Brian, for that matter." She told Tej, who was in his own state of mind. Tej was trying to figure out what he was going to say to them.

The two walked up to Brian, and Brian immediately knew that his sister wanted something. She was so happy and cheerful, and she usually wasn't like that, even when she got what she wanted. It was only when she wanted something.

"What do you want now?" Brian asked her.

Tej spoke up before Sabrina even had a chance to make a sound. "So this guy named Jason, who is sixteen, comes up to her. And he talks to her for a bit, and everything, and asks her out for dinner tomorrow. She says 'yes'. Honestly, man, to tell ya the truth, this guy is really cool. He doesn't seem like he would be the type to do anything wrong, or hurt Sabrina. Besides, I made it clear to him that if he does, I'mma break his neck." Tej told Brian, in one big long sentence.

"And why should I let her out by herself with a guy I don't even know?" Brian replied, starting to get worried.

"Because I met him. And he's a nice guy. Heck, I'd let MY sister go out with him." Tej told Brian, emphasizing my.

Brian looked over at Sabrina and saw the puppy dog eyes that no one could resist. He decided to OK it, but in the back of his mind he was still worried about it.

"Ok you can hang with him. But only tomorrow. And before you go I want to meet him. Got that?" Brian asked her sternly yet friendly.

"Yeah, thanks bro. You're the best!" She said jumping up and hugging him.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get all mushy on me now." Brian told her, laughing.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go back with Tej, and see the races. I'll see you after." She said to him trailing off behind Tej in the crowd of people.

"Ok, be safe." He told her. Ok, Dom'll be fine with this. I'm sure he will. Besides, he'll probably think of some backup plan, like have someone Sabrina doesn't know at the diner watching them the whole time to make sure nothing happens.

Sabrina trailed off behind Tej, and when they got to their place, she jumped up and down. "Thanks!" She yelled excitedly.

"Welcome. But, like I said, ya owe me one." He told her laughing at her jumping up and down.

Sabrina smiled happily as she stood by Tej to watch the races. It was three people she didn't know, and her brother.

Hector stood up in front of everybody, and he put his arms up. "Ready?" He called and all four engines revved their motors. He put his arms down and yelled loudly, "GO!"

Brian and another guy in a Mazda RX-7 were fighting for the lead. Behind him two other racers he didn't know were trying to get third place. It was a Honda Civic against a Mitsubishi Eclipse. The race was over in a flash and Brian came in first, Mazda RX-7, Honda Civic, and the Mitsubishi Eclipse came in last.

Brian got out of his car in big smiles as he walked up to Hector to get the money. Brian walked up to Hector, and got his money. He walked over to his car, and got in, and sped off as he heard the siren of the cops coming.

"Cops Cops Cops Cops Go!" Leon yelled from the scanners in his car.

"Everybody! Party at my house!" Dom yelled to everyone before getting in his car and speeding off.

Mia and Letty both ran to their cars and got in, followed by Vince who was trying to find his car. Tej got into his car and Sabrina followed him. They sped off toward Dom's house. Vince finally found where he parked his car and got in. He sped off toward Dom's house.

Jesse, Rome, and Suki got into their cars and followed each other do a local club. They hung out at the club for about an hour before hitting the road to go to Dom's house. They were a little late getting out of the races and didn't want to get caught.

When they were all at Dom's house, and the night had ended, everyone was asleep. The next day, Sabrina went to Sakura's house, after taking a shower and getting ready. She threw on a pink shirt and a pair of dark jeans. She got on her pink DC shoes and ran to Sakura's house. Sakura's house was at the end of her block, so it wasn't too far.

A/N" Please review, sorry it took me so long to update this time, next time should be shorter as I have a full idea for Chapter 10. Please review.. thanks!


	10. Sabrina's Day

Sakura opened the door with a smile," Hey girly!"

"Hey! Is Amber and Liz here yet?" She asked Sakura hoping they were. She couldn't wait to tell them about Jason.

"Yeah, we're all in my room. Let's go." Sakura said to Sabrina, leading the way to her room.

Amber, Liz, Sakura, and Sabrina didn't really get together much. They were in the same high school but had different classes. Although they didn't see each other, they all were still very good friends.

"Hey Sabrina!" Amber called out as soon as she saw Sabrina enter the room.

"Yo!" Liz called.

Liz was sitting on the floor by the bed. She was sixteen years old, weighed 110, had green eyes and blonde hair. Her ears were pierced and so was her belly.

Amber was a tall girl, who had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh my gosh.. I saw the cutest guy at races last night! And guess what? He's taking me out to lunch today.. In like.. An hour.." Sabrina told everyone emphasizing cute.

"You and guys.." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"No way! Really? Can you hook me up with anyone?" Liz asked Sabrina.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Oh palease girl. You can find lots of guys!"

Liz pretended to pout, and it made Sabrina laugh. Amber looked up at Sabrina.

"So tell me everything girl!" Amber told Sabrina, her mind on the information.

"Well his name is Jason. He is six feet tall, he's got brown hair and blue eyes and he's really cute." Sabrina said to the three other girls, her mind in a daze.

"Girl, that's wild. But you betta get home before your late. That wouldn't make a good impression." Amber told Sabrina.

"You and boys.. That's all I hear about nowadays." Sakura said smiling.

"Just be careful." Liz warned her and then smiled. "But have fun chica!"

"Don't worry you three.. I'll be fine, I promise you that. Besides, I got the cell and I'll always call one of you to let you know if anything happened. You're the first person I'd call Liz, and then Sakura, and then Amber. Whoever is home." Sabrina said rolling her eyes and pulling out her cell to show them.

"Ok, well, I'll see ya later online, right?" Sakura asked her.

"Yeah, by the way, do I look good? I think this is how I am going to look when I go on the date in a half an hour." Sabrina said to Sakura, as she walked toward the door.

"Yeah, ya look fine, bye." Sakura said shutting the door.

"Bye." Sabrina said as she took off running down the street and to her house. She walked into her house, redid her makeup and perfume, and looked in the mirror. She thought she looked good enough to go, so she went to go sit on the couch by next to Vince, who was watching something.

"Where you goin'?" He asked her.

"None ya." She said.

"Does Brian know?" He asked her.

"Yeah, big dummy." She told him.

"Oh yeah, I'm the big dummy. You're the big kiss up in there to Brian all the time. Please girl, I know you jokin'." He said as he walked into the kitchen to get something to drink.

Sabrina told him, "Tell Brian I left. He's here. Bye!" She said as she walked outside casually.  
"Yeah, Yeah, whatever." He said to her waving her off.

Sabrina walked down the steps of the porch and to the door of Jason's Nissan Skyline.

"Hey you look good." He immediately told her.

"Thanks." She replied, feeling good about the comment.

"I mean it." He said with a smile. They went to the local diner and got settled. They were just settled in and started talking when a girl walked up to Jason.

"Jason? Is that you?" The girl asked.

"Michelle?" Jason asked.

"Jason! It IS you!" Michelle yelled.

Sabrina was lost. She didn't know what was going on or who this girl was. She had a feeling that the girl was Jason's boyfriend but she didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"It is over! I am tired of you cheating on me!" Michelle yelled as she started to storm off.

"Wait.. Michelle?" Sabrina asked.

"What?" Michelle almost screamed at her.

"He's your boyfriend?" Sabrina asked.

"My ex-boyfriend now." Michelle said in a breath.

"I do NOT date two timers. I'm sorry Michelle, I didn't know. Can I get a ride home from you?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah. Let's go. Now." Michelle told Sabrina.

"Thanks." Sabrina told Michelle.

"Ladies.. Ladies.." Jason called out.

"Forget him, loser." Michelle told Sabrina. "You swear you didn't know?"

"I'm totally serious. I had NO idea that he had a girlfriend. I was at the car races last night and I walked up to him and said Hi. Then he asked me out." Sabrina told her.

"Ok, that's cool. So where you live?" Michelle asked Sabrina, staying cool about it.

"Toretto Garage. You know where that's at?" Sabrina asked her.

"Yeah, if you don't you must be a tourist." Michelle told her, almost laughing.

Sabrina chuckled. "Ok, thanks."

"Welcome. My pleasure." Michelle said to Sabrina.

The ride to Toretto's Garage was mostly filled with silence along the way as Michelle drove Sabrina to DT's Garage. When she got there, and Michelle pulled away, Brian came walking outside seeing Sabrina. As soon as she saw him she broke 


	11. Who's Adam?

"Brian!" Sabrina cried out as she flung into his arms and hugged him.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asked curiously, trying to not sound worried.

"It's Jason. He has a girlfriend. And so I walked out." Sabrina cried more, hugging his shirt tighter. She could smell his cologne he had been wearing that day.

"You'll be ok. Besides, honestly, I didn't like him. Just from what I heard. Isn't there that Adam guy at school that you like?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Sabrina replied.

"Word gets around," Brian said laughing.

Sabrina had stopped crying. She was looking at her brother, and laughing now, feeling better. He always made her feel better. No matter what, he always made her feel better.

"I think you need to go to Sakura's house sis. Have a day over there. And make sure your back by ten tonight. And make sure to find out about that Adam guy." Brian said to her making her blush from embarrassment.

"Really? Ok! Lemme go change and uh, I'll be right out!" Sabrina told him. She got his keys and borrowed his car and went to her house. She ran into the house and changed, and got ready. She got into her car and called Sakura on her cell phone.

"Talk to me." Sakura answered.

"Hey, I'm on my way. We gotta talk. Call Amber and Liz. They gotta know about this too. Big news." Sabrina said.

"Alright. I'll see you in a few." Sakura told her.

"Ok. Thanks. I'll be there in a few. Oh yeah, and I'm in Brian's car. I borrowed it from him." Sabrina said to Sakura.

Sakura laughed. "Ok girlie, I will see you in a minute. Bye." Sakura told her before hanging up.

"See ya, bye." Sabrina said after hanging up the phone.

Sakura called Liz and Amber, and they came to Sakura's house. They all got something to drink, a snack, and piled into Sakura's small room. They sat down on her white rug by her messy bed and began to talk.

"So, what happened? Are you okay?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, is he a total hottie that your going out with now?" Liz asked interested.

Sabrina laughed a little at their questions. She spoke. "Ok, here's the deal. Jason has a girlfriend. We were at the diner and then this girl walks up and Jason knew her. She was his girlfriend. I dumped him right then and there, told the girl I didn't know about it, I swore to it, and then she drove me to Brian's. Brian told me to come over here with you guys, I think he's working on something at the garage. Anyways, but um, so here I am." Sabrina spoke fast, although everyone was used to her fast-paced talking and could understand everything she said.

"I'm so sorry," Amber said apologetically like it was her fault.

"Oh my gosh girlie, that is total nonsense!" Liz spoke up right after Amber.

"Oh my gosh Sabrina!" Sakura yelled a little.

"Girlies, it's fine. I'm fine. Besides, I got someone in mind." Sabrina told the girls while daydreaming about Adam at their high school.  
"Let me guess. Adam." Liz spoke up.

Sabrina laughed. "How did you know?"

"Let's see, that's all you talk about at lunch, you stare at him all the time, and I know you." Liz replied.

Amber and Sakura laughed. They weren't much into boys, but they had boyfriends themselves. So did Liz.

"I wouldn't be talking Ms. Shane." Sabrina said laughing at Liz.

Liz laughed. "Hey, he's my boyfriend, and he's perfect."

"Now, about Adam. Back on track. Just to get him to notice me." Sabrina told the girls.

"Well, you could just go up to him and say 'Hi I'm Sabrina. I like you.'" Sakura said bursting into laughter.

Amber laughed, and so did Liz. "I can just see you doing that right now Sabrina." Liz said laughing.

"You could try just.. Walking up and saying 'Oh hi, I stare at you every day and that's all I talk about is you at lunch." Amber said bursting into laughter.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Just because I like guys and you three don't. Ok, ok, you do. You have boyfriends. Just because I have bad luck with guys."

The three girls continued laughing, and Sabrina sat there chuckling to herself. She honestly could not imagine herself walking up to Adam and telling him that. Little did she know next day at school something would happen.

Later on that night….

Sabrina arrived home about 9:45 PM. She had fifteen minutes before she had to be home, so she was on time. She pulled into the driveway, lowered down the stereo playing Linkin Park, and shut the engine off. She got out and walked inside.

"Hey Chica." Letty said. "I heard 'bout Jason. Sorry."

"It's ok. He's a dumb bum. Besides, I got someone else in mind." Sabrina told Letty, knowing Letty knew who she was talking about.

"Oh yeah. Him. If you can get him, that is. Good luck. Listen, Brian wants me to tell you to wake up early in the morning. He has a surprise for you. It'll be waiting outside." Letty said with a smile before walking away.

Sabrina giggled as she ran up to her room. It had been a long day, and she was ready for bed. She looked at her computer and realized it had been online the whole day. She looked at her messages:

CivicDude: Yo Sabrina it's Tyrone.  
CivicDude: U there?  
CivicDude: Ok, I g2g. Bye. Cya 2morra skewl.  
CivicDude signed offline at 9:30 PM.

She turned her computer off and got ready for bed. She hopped in bed, setting her alarm, wondering what the surprise was the next morning. She had a little difficulty falling asleep, because she was so curious as to what the surprise was. Finally, she fell asleep.

"Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep!" Sabrina's alarm clock went off at six in the morning. She had an hour and a half before she had to be at school. She turned off her alarm and went downstairs to eat breakfast, but only finding a note. It said: Sabrina, look outside.

"Oh… my… gosh! BRIAN! YOU'RE THE BEST BROTHER EVER!" Sabrina screamed as she ran outside to her Honda S2000. Her brother, Brian, had so nicely put graphics on the side of it. She was looking through some, and drew a design up, and then handed them to Brian, but didn't think he would actually do it. It was just an idea for him.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, mushy stuff later. Go get ready for school and you can drive it to school." Brian told her sincerely.

"Aw, thanks, bro! You're the best!" Sabrina jumped up and down like a little five year old in a candy store.

Brian laughed as he watched his sister walk inside. She was so much like him in so many ways. He would've done the exact same thing as her, if anyone had done that for him. He put her keys on the kitchen table, and when she came down to grab her keys, she found, yet, another note: "Sabrina, sry, had to go to work. Be back later. Dindin is in the fridge. Luv ya. Bye." That was all it said. Sabrina grabbed her keys, and headed outside in her car.

She turned up the radio in her car as usual. She had a nice stereo system in her car and she loved to show it off. Sabrina pulled up to school and once she was inside, it was a nightmare. She was five minutes late so she was panicking, running around, trying to get organized. Before she knew it she had run into someone, knocking all of her books on the floor.  
"Oh I'm sorry." The young man whom she bumped into said. He looked at her deep blue eyes and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Sabrina O'Connor." She said to him as he bent down to pick her books up.

"I'm Adam." He replied back to her as he handed her the books.

"Yeah, I know, we have um, art, that's it, we have art together. You sit across from me." She told him.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Stupid me, I forgot." He said laughing at himself.

"Oh that's fine, no worries." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Listen, I know you don't know me, and I don't know you, but after school, you wanna catch some ice cream together? I know this ice cream store down the street. It has the best ice cream." He told her.

She laughed at his silliness. "Yeah, sure! That would be great." She told him, still smiling.

"Ok, I'll see you then." He told her, walking away to his next class.

"See you then." She said walking off in the opposite direction.

At lunch things were hectic. She was starring at him more than ever, and all of the three girls noticed. They tried asking her but she was in too much of a daze. All they could get out of her was that she had a date with him today after school. Finally lunch ended, and everyone piled in their next class.

The end of school came by slowly for Sabrina, as she was watching the clock every five minutes. Finally the bell rang. She quickly packed her back pack, when Adam came walking up to her locker.

"You ready?" He asked her.

"Yup. Just one thing. I gotta follow you in my car. My bro will get mad if I don't bring the car back tonight." Sabrina said laughing.

"Oh yeah sure, no problem." He said to her.

As they were talking, Liz and Shane passed. They were in a deep conversation about something, Sabrina couldn't tell what the subject was but she could tell it was serious by the look on Liz's face. As they walked out of the school, they saw Amber and Luke, and Sakura and Daniel together talking. Sabrina slightly waved as she walked pass them. She was in a daze, again, from looking at Adam so much.

Liz's boyfriend Shane was 17 yrs. Old, same as the Luke, Adam, and Daniel. He had brown hair and Blue eyes. He was 6 ft. tall and he weighed 145. He lived in his own apartment, and worked a part-time job to pay for it.

Sakura's boyfriend Daniel was 17 yrs. Old, also. He had Dark Brown hair and hazel eyes. He was five ft. seven inches and weighed 120. He was talkative around his friends, but very shy in front of strangers. He listens to music a lot. Music is his life, his moods, everything about him.

Amber's boyfriend Shane was 17 yrs. Old, also. He had bleach hair and blue eyes. He was 6 ft. tall and he weighed about 164. He is quiet and shy and most of the time he just keeps to himself.

Adam was 17 yrs. Old, also. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was six feet tall and weight about 173. He is outgoing and fun, and doesn't like to stay at home a lot.

Sabrina and Adam went to the ice cream shop. She followed him there, because she had no idea about this shop. They pulled in and she, once again, had Linkin Park playing in her car. She got out and walked in with Adam. They got two scoops of Chocolate ice cream and sat down. They started talking.

"So what do you do for a hobby?" She asked him.

"Well, I'm the baseball, football, and basketball captain on the teams at our school. You should come to the game sometime." He told her.

"Yeah. When's your next game?" She asked him.

"This Friday." He told her. "At our field."

She smiled. "I'll be there."

"Cool. So what do you do?" He asked her.

"Um, I go over to Sakura's house a lot. Us girls all meet up a lot. We just go to the mall and stuff. I hang around my bro a lot, I like cars." She told him.

"Where are your parents?" He asked her.

"Long story. I'll tell you later." She told him.

"Okay." He told her.  
They talked for about an hour before heading out again. She went home and he went to his house. He gave her his screen name and he talked to her later that night on the computer.

When she walked inside the door of the house, everyone had questions for her.

"Dom's out in the back. How's Adam?" Jesse asked her when she walked through the door. He was on the couch.

"He's cool. Where's Brian?" She asked him.

"Out there too." Vince replied, as he was sitting by next to him.

"Anyone else?" She asked.

"Yup. Everyone 'cept us. We're having a barbecue today. It's nice out and Dom's in a good mood. Oh, and Brian wanted me to tell you to go outside to him when your done putting your stuff away." Jesse told her.

"Ok Jess, thanks." She told him. She looked at Vince. "You too."

"Welcome." Both boys mumbled out.

Sabrina ran upstairs and plopped her book bag on her bed. She cleaned up her room a little bit, and then ran back downstairs to find Jesse and Vince gone. She walked out back to find everyone, including Jesse and Vince, there.

A/N: I won't name names, but thank you to those of you who reviewed. I know Chapter Ten was not very good, but thank you for the reviews. They help. -D Let me know what you think of this story and if you have any ideas they are greatly appreciated. Thanks! Please Review! 


	12. BBQ On Sunday

Sabrina walked outside to the back smiling and happy, finding everyone just getting ready to eat. She was just in time. She sat down, smiling to herself, and then said grace along with the rest of the team.

Finally, after about ten minutes with no one questioning her, Brian asked her,

"How was it?" Brian asked her, knowing everything went well by the expression on her face.

"GREAT!" Sabrina said in excitement.

"Good, glad to hear it." Brian replied to her.

"So when do we get to meet Adam?" Dominic asked her, boldly.

"You mean you actually want to meet him? Gee.. I'm surprised. By the way, seriously, all of you guys and girlies, Adam may be the one. He may be the one that I am going to stick with." Sabrina told the team, in her serious voice.

Brian looked at her. "Well first I want to meet him."

"Yeah.. Ya know you can't leave me out girl." Letty told her almost laughing.

Sabrina smiled. "Yeah we met 'cause he picked my books up for me. Ah.. It seems like yesterday."

As soon as she said this Leon's phone rang so he got up and went in the corner of the yard to answer it. Everyone could tell by his face expressions that it was his girlfriend, Michele.

When Leon was done on the phone he came back to the table. Everyone was so hungry that barely any talk was said during the meal itself. After that most of the team just hung outside; it was their day off from DT's Garage. Sabrina was in the yard when suddenly she received a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" Sabrina said in a loud and clear voice.

"Hey.. It's Adam." He said to her softly.

"Oh hey sorry, I didn't know who it was." Sabrina told him, almost laughing.

"Ah, that's ok. Hey, there's races this weekend..right?" He asked her knowing she would know.

"Hold on.." She said as she turned towards Jesse.

"Yo Jess is there races on Fri.?" She asked him.

"Yup," He said to her.

"Ok, thanks." She told him. She turned back towards her phone. "Yup. There is. Why?" She asked him curiously.

"It just so happens that my Honda Civic just got out of the garage and this Friday, even though it's 5 days away, I wanted to know if you could go with me." He asked her this plainly.

"Oh.. That would be REALLY cool! I'll ask Brian." She told him.

"Ok. Call me when you find out. Love ya baby!" Adam told her.

"Love you too, baby," She told him smiling as she hung up.

As soon as Sabrina hung up the phone the team started laughing. They could not hold it anymore. Sabrina looked at them all like they were crazy when finally Vince stopped laughing at her and he told her.

"Oh your face expressions are too funny!" He told her laughing again a little.

Letty walked up to her and started imitating her smiling, looking up at the sky, and dreaming. She laughed.

Sabrina started to chuckle a bit. "Shut up." She said as she went inside.

"oohh.. Someone's mad.." Leon said. "Now she knows how I feel." He said.

Dom and Brian looked at Leon and smiled. Leon was almost the same with his expressions when he's on the phone with Michele.

Sabrina ran to her room and shut the door and immediately started hysterically laughing. She laughed at herself for awhile, and then came back downstairs.

"Hey Brian..?" She asked hoping he would fall for her.

"Yeah..?" He asked her.

"Do you think I can go to the races with Adam on Friday?" She asked Brian hoping he would let her.

"Yeah, but only if Adam stays with us." He told her strongly wanting to let her know he meant it.

"Cool thanks." She said pulling out her cell phone and walking to the front porch.

Brian was shocked by her attitude. He thought she would be mad that they couldn't have 'alone' time but he wanted to be sure she stayed safe. He never knew who was going to be at the races.

Sabrina went outside and told Adam, coming in with a smile on her face. The rest of the day went by slowly, as the team hung around the house and did some stuff like watching TV or playing video games. That night Sabrina didn't have much trouble falling asleep. She got ready for bed after taking a shower, and then went into her warm, soft covers, wanting Monday to come just so she could see Adam. She fell asleep quickly, going into a nice soft dream.

A/N: SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG UPDATE PERIOD! I had the WORST writer's block.. ugh! Anyways, just wanted to let you know sorry this is so short I have MANY ideas for the next part of it. Something is going to happen.. and it's not going to be with Sabrina. Anyways, thanks for all of the reviews last time.. please let me know what you think! Thanks! Luv Acura! 


	13. A New Job?

Chapter 13 - A New Job? 

The next morning, when she opened her eyes, she immediately jumped out of bed from excitement. Today was Monday. She was going to school. She was going to see Adam. She hopped out of bed and got dressed quickly; she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. She rushed downstairs just in time to see Mia, Brian, and Jesse at the table. Dom, Vince, and Leon weren't up yet.

"Hurrying off to see Adam are we?" Brian asked her smirking.

"Yeah. Besides, can't be late!" Sabrina said with a smile on her face.

"Hahaha. Oh, by the way, um, today after school you gotta either find a ride or walk to the garage. Cause I ain't pickin' ya up." Brian told her seriously.

"Man! Brian.. Oh well. I'll get Adam to drop me off." Sabrina said with a quick smile as she walked out of the house.

"See ya!" He yelled.

"BYE!" She said as she walked to the school.

The school was not far from her house, only about a block and a half. Once she got to school she made sure her hair was perfect before walking up to Adam.

"Hey." She said as she approached him and his friends.

"Hey.. How was your night?" He asked her softly.

"Great! Yours?" She asked him back.

"Good, thanks." He told her, his blue eyes gazing upon her.

"Um, hey, do you think you could give me a ride home today? Bri told me I had to find my own way. And so yeah." She told him, hoping he would agree to it. Every moment around him seemed to last forever.

"Yeah, sure. No problem. Oh yeah, by the way, this Thursday is the game, can you come?" He asked her.

"Yeah, probably. I'll see ya!" She said as she planted a kiss on his lips before moving away.

"Bye." He said to her giving her a kiss back.

Sabrina walked over to Amber, Liz, and Sakura, all waiting for her.

"So looks like someone found a new boyfriend." Liz told her.

"Yeah," Sabrina said dreamily. She couldn't believe it. She was actually feeling true love.

"Yay! I'm so happy for you!" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah, so am I! Just be careful, ya know, and take things slow." Amber advised her before they started to walk in.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, I hear it all the time." Sabrina said rolling her eyes.

"So when you gonna hook me up?" Liz asked her.

"You got a boyfriend. His name is Shane. So your in love. And so are you two, Sakura and Amber." Sabrina said normally.

"Haha. Yeah I know. So anyone up for a club this weekend? I got fake Ids." Liz asked. Liz was the party girl, and she always had a plan for the girls to get into anywhere they wanted. Sakura and Amber usually didn't go though, they weren't that type. They were good girls.

"Yeah! I'm all up for it Friday night.. Oh wait. I have to go to the races with the team and Adam. Saturday night?" Sabrina asked Liz.

"Perfect! Amber? Sakura?" Liz asked hoping they would agree to go. It was always pretty cool.

"Nah. I'm gonna stay home this weekend. I am going to go to a movie with Daniel." Sakura told her.

"Luke and I are going to the mall." Amber quickly said after Sakura.

Liz rolled her eyes. "You two girlies always back out." She said as she started to walk up the steps of the school.

"Dang! You guys! We have two minutes before the bell rings!" Sakura quickly yelled.  
"Oh my gosh! Hurry!" Amber added.

The four girls rushed inside of the school and got their books together and headed to first period. The day rushed by quickly it seemed like, and finally it was the end of the day. Luckily, the four girls' lockers were right by next to each other, so they always had a short conversation before they left the school.

"Hey baby." Adam said to Sabrina when he saw her.

"Hey." She told him, smiling widely. She hadn't seen him all day and she always felt good when she was looking at him.

"You ready?" He asked her.

"Yup. Thanks for the ride, too. Uh, listen, this Saturday, what are you doing?" She asked him.

"Football game. Wanna come?" He asked her with a reply.

"Sure. But what about the night?" She asked him.

"Nothing right now. Why?" He asked her, curious to find out what she had on her brain.

"Well, my friend Liz, you know her? Her boyfriend is Shane." Sabrina told him.

"Yeah, ok, I know who you're talking about. What about her?" She asked him.

"Yeah well she makes me fake ID's and we go to clubs sometimes after we sneak out of the house. Wanna come?" She asked him.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe. I'll see what I got goin' on but most likely I'll be able to come." He told her convincingly.

"Ok. Thanks!" She told him with a smile.

"Welcome. Anything for my Sabrina." He told her, smiling widely.

"Ugh, it's hot in here, got a sunroof?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Adam replied to her. He lifted his arm and pulled back the sunroof and rolled both windows on. He turned on the radio and it was playing Candy Shop by 50 Cent.

"I love this song." Sabrina said as she mouthed the words to it.

Adam laughed. "Same here."

They went a couple more blocks before Adam drove his dark Green Honda Civic up on the pavement by the garage. Sabrina gave him a kiss, and got out as Adam sped off. He had to go get ready for the races on Friday. Five days away and a lot of work.

Dom walked out laughing. "Hey Sabrina." He told her.

"Hey." She said smiling. She threw her backpack beside the wall and started walking over to him when Brian, Leon, Vince, and Jesse all popped out with squirt guns and got her soaking wet. She screamed.

Letty and Mia came from the office to see what was going on. They immediately started to laugh when they saw Sabrina drenched in water from head to foot and all the guys with squirt guns pointed at her. The next thing they knew, the guys had them drenched, too. They stood there soaking wet, and they looked at Sabrina. They all winked at each other and then ran into the café by next to the garage.

They got the hose by the doorway and counted to three. On three they came out spraying every guy. After it was over, they all stood there laughing, including the guys.

"So how was school?" Brian asked.

"Good." Sabrina told him, being short with him. "Uh I got a question for ya." She asked him.

"Yeah, what?" He asked her, curious to find out what she wanted to ask him.

"I was wondering.. Can I spend the night at Liz's house on Saturday night?" Sabrina asked him hopefully.

"Sure. I don't think that I have anything going on, so, yeah, sure." Brian told her.

"Ok, thanks." Sabrina told him.

"Welcome. Oh yeah, um, let's go. We gotta go get changed." Brian told her as he got into his Skyline.

Sabrina followed him and got into the Skyline just as he started the car. He left the radio on and it was now playing Terror Squad's Lean Back. They pulled out of the Garage and started their way back home. In about ten minutes, they arrived back at the Toretto household.

That night, everything seemed to go by fast. Sabrina ate dinner, got into the shower, and then got ready for bed. When she came to the computer, and went online, she got a few Instant Messages.

AdamDaCarMan5: Hey Sabrinaaaaaaaaaaaaa S2000gurl: Hey Adam!  
AdamDaCarMan5: Sabrina, wanted to let you know about Saturday night I think I can make it. Dad is leavin' at 8 for nightshift and mom is goin' out for the night with friends. I'll tell her that I am spending the night at a friend's house.  
S2000gurl: That's GREAT! Meet up at Liz's house at 8 PM. I'll be there.  
AdamDaCarMan5: Ok. Sounds good.  
S2000gurl: Hey it's eleven.. I'm hittin the hay. Cya 2morrow skool. Bye! Love you!  
AdamDaCarMan5: Ok! Cya baby! Love ya!

Sabrina signed offline, turned her computer off, and hopped in bed. She couldn't wait for the rest of the week to await her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brian was downstairs at the kitchen table. He couldn't sleep. He looked at his watch; it was now 2:30 A.M. He walked over to the fridge and got a glass of water. All of the sudden his cell phone on the table began to vibrate. Someone was calling.

"Hello?" Brian answered the phone.

"O'Connor. It's Tanner." The police officer stated.

A/N: Thankies to all of you for the reviews last time. PLEASE tell me what you think of this chapter. The story was getting dull so I added a twist. Let me know what you think!


	14. The Setup

"Look. I don't work for you anymore. Remember? I quit. So leave me alone." Brian told him.

"I need your help." Tanner begged. "Please."

"What?" Brian asked, being short with Tanner.

"The highjackings have started again." Tanner told him. "It may not be Toretto this time, Brian, but I need your help. Your in with the street racers. Find out. And by the way, 1 PM today I want you down here. In my office." Tanner told him before hanging up.

Brian hung up. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had an expression on his face that said he was thinking about something very serious just as Leon walked into the kitchen.

"Yo man, why you got that look?" Leon asked.

"What?" Brian asked, coming out of daydreaming.

"The think look. What's on your mind?" Leon asked.

"Nothing. I-I-I-I gotta go. I'll be back later." Brian said as he grabbed his coat, his keys, and headed outside. He needed to go someplace to think about this. He pulled into his favorite spot by the beach and put his seat back. He needed a moment or two to himself. This was the perfect time. Brian couldn't sleep very well that night. He had a lot on his mind. He wasn't comfortable in the seat, either.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Sabrina woke up bright and early to go to school. Mia didn't want to let her know about Brian so she just told Sabrina he was sleeping and instead of Sabrina walking to school Mia drove her. Afterwards she came back to the house and sat down at the table where Letty, Dom, Vince, Jesse, and Leon were.

"So what do we do?" Jesse asked curiously.

"As of right now, nothing. We keep our cool. We wait for him to call us or something. He will." Dom told Jesse confidently.

XXXXXXXXXX Brian awoke to the sounds of his cell phone alarm. It was noon. He had an hour to be at the police station where Tanner was. He didn't know what Tanner wanted him to do; he didn't want to work for the police again. He hated it; he didn't want to go back. That was why he quit.

He pulled into the police station and made sure he looked half-way decent. Brian got out of his car and walked into the police station just when Tanner walked up to him.

"Hi Brian." Tanner said sticking out his hand.

"Hi." Brian said sticking out his hand and shaking Tanner's hand.

"So these hijackings. They are happening again. I'm not making any suspects yet but I want you to keep your eyes open in the street racing world." Tanner told Brian.

"Look. No is my answer. I'm not doing this for you. I quit the police force and I ain't goin' back." Brian said as he began to walk out of the station.

Tanner pulled him back. "Bilkins is going to post thievery charges on you for stealing information from the FBI if you don't do this. And I'm not joking."

"Argh… Fine! I'll keep my eyes open. But I ain't working for you. I'm just a guy who is a street racer and stuff. I ain't working for you." Brian told Tanner.

Tanner stared at him for a minute. "You used to be a cop. An undercover one, and a good one at that. I'm sorry about the choice you made to become a street racer, but that's something you have made. Let me know if you change your mind."

"Yeah. Right." Brian replied. He stormed out of the police station slamming the doors as he walked out. He got into his car, and sped off in the direction toward the Toretto house.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Sabrina! What did Brian say about sleeping over on Saturday night?" Liz asked Sabrina hoping she could come.

"He said I could. Adam said he's coming. What about Shane?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh yeah, Shane is coming. I'm thinking the Night Club. My brother doesn't know about it, we are going to sneak out of the house and Shane has his car. Adam and you can come in Shane's car if you want to, otherwise Adam can use his car. My brother usually hangs out and plays pool in the basement with his friends about ten P.M. He won't notice we are gone. We'll leave at 10:15 P.M. and tell Adam to be at my driveway then sharp. And make sure his headlights are off. Just in case my brother is up or watching or something." Liz told Sabrina.

"Ok I got all of that." Sabrina said just as Amber and Sakura walked up having an interesting conversation between themselves.

"Hi!" Amber told Sabrina.

"Hey! About that club thing.. You weren't serious, right?" Sakura asked Sabrina.  
"Yeah I was serious. It's going to be fun!" Sabrina told them.

"Oh yeah, LOADS!" Liz almost yelled.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You two girlies and clubs, boys, man you girls are wild!" Sakura said laughing.

"I second that!" Amber said raising her hand and laughing.

Just at this moment, Shane, Daniel, Luke, and Adam came walking over. "Hey Ladies!" They all said.

"Hey!" The girls replied back to them.

Each guy went to go stand by his girlfriend. Sabrina and Adam started discussing Saturday night, and he promised he would be there 10:15 P.M. sharp. Shane promised with Liz as well. Daniel and Sakura started talking about the movies on Saturday night, which movie to go see. Amber and Luke were talking about going to the mall. Amber wanted new clothes and she just got some money from her dad; she wanted Luke to go with her.

Before the girls knew it, the bell had rung and it was time for them to go into class.

XXXXXX

As Brian got into his car and drove away, all of the thoughts from when he used to be a cop started to enter his head. Frustrated that the thoughts would not go away, Brian switched on the radio which was playing Karma by Lloyd Banks. He turned it up loud and pulled into the Toretto driveway. When he got inside, everyone was in the living room and all of the heads turned towards him.

"Oh gosh. Brian!" Mia yelled as she stood up. Brian looked like he had gotten beat up from loss of sleep.

"Start explaining." Dom told him.

"Tanner. Cops." That was all Brian could say for the moment. He was too lost in his thoughts to really explain it.

Vince walked up to him. "Yo Brotha, what do you mean pigs?" He asked sternly.

"Last night I was at the kitchen table and Tanner called me and there's more hijackings going on and if I disagree to keep my eyes open on the case they are going to arrest me on false charges. So I have to keep my eyes open. But this is insane! How can they even TRY to post charges onto me like this? That's false charges, and they can be fired!" Brian quickly explained.

"Wait, so you have to work for the cops?" Jesse asked questioningly.

"No. I just agreed to keep my eyes wide open for anything. They don't think it's us, but they know that we will soon find out who is doing it." Brian told Jesse.

"Wait. We have NO clue on who's doing it." Leon said.

"Yeah. That's bologna. How can they even try to take you in on false charges?" Letty asked him.

"Bilkins is the head guy and he pretty much does what he wants. What do I tell Sabrina? What do I do? Ugh.. All I need is some time to myself and a good nights, or days now, sleep. When Sabrina gets home tell her I don't feel good." Brian said as he went to go walk up to the stairs.

Mia got up from the couch as soon as she heard a noise. She looked over at him and saw that he had puked on the stairs just as he was going upstairs.

"I'll be fine." Brian said madly as he ran up the stairs, went into the bathroom, and puked his guts out.

Mia quickly got a towel and cleaned it up. She knocked on his bedroom door after he was in there awhile. When getting no answer, she quietly opened the door to find Brian sleeping like a baby. She crawled in next to him, layed down, and took a little nap herself.

XXXXXX

The day was soon over and it was nice and sunny out. Sabrina, therefore, decided to walk home. She started on the path home just as a car pulled up next to her.

"Hey!" Adam called out.

"AH!" Sabrina yelled. "Don't scare me like that!" Sabrina said almost laughing.

Adam laughed. "Sorry!" He told her sincerely.

"Hey just wanted to let you know that uh, I'll be online tonight and I want to talk to you." Adam told her.

"Ok. I'll probably be online. If I'm not online by five, I won't be online at all. Don't worry about me though, I'll be fine. Some days I'm just not online, like you have already noticed." Sabrina told him.

"Ok! If your not on by four thirty, I'll call your cell." He informed her. He had to tell her something.

"Sounds great." She said as he drove off. On her way home she wondered what he had to tell her. She was very curious and wondered what was going to happen as far as him talking to her.

She arrived home to a silenced house. Sabrina walked downstairs to Jesse's room. He was playing PlayStation2 with Leon. They were playing a car racing game. She laughed at the two guys' motions with the controllers. They were acting like two five year olds.

"Hey!" Jesse called out. "Your bro's asleep still. Not feelin' well. How was school?" He asked her.

"Great. Your day?" She asked him.

"Pretty good. Leon pause." He told Leon as Leon pressed pause on the remote.

"Look girl. Jesse and I gotta tell you something." Leon told her.

Jesse and Leon sat down with Sabrina on the floor and explained to her everything about Brian's doing with the cops at the moment. She was shocked to hear about all of this.

"You cannot let anyone know though, you have to promise, ok?" Jesse told her. "If you do bad stuff could happen between other people and Dom, or anyone from the team."

"I promise. But we don't know who's doing it though." She stated.

"Yeah I know. That's the hard part. And we don't know what is going to happen if Brian doesn't find out. That's the hard part." Leon told her.

"I hope that he is going to be ok." Sabrina told them.

"Same here." The two said in unison.

Just as they said this Mia and Letty walked in.

"Guess what?" Letty asked Sabrina.  
"Um, Dom and you are having a kid?" Sabrina asked seriously.

"No. Good one, but no. Dom agreed to take us three on a shopping spree and we also get our hair done." Letty told her quickly.

Sabrina jumped up and down. "Wahoo!" She yelled. "Uh-oh. Might've woke Brian up on that one. Hahaha! But that's soo cool! When do we go?" She asked.

"Now." Mia told her.

"Coolies!" Sabrina yelled. She got up and ran to the door, before turning around and saying "bye" to Leon and Jesse.

The three girls plus Dom got into Letty's car. She speeded out of the driveway and headed towards the mall.

Once the four got inside of the mall Dom was already tired. He didn't like going shopping, nor did he like walking around the mall. He thought it was dumb but he told Letty, Mia, and Sabrina he would do it, so he was going to do it.  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews people! Please keep reviewing; show me I have something to keep writing for:-D Thanks! Hope you liked this twist! Any suggestions, comments, anything is GREATLY appreciated! 


	15. Gurls Gurls Gurls

Letty, Mia, and Sabrina had a great time shopping. They bought a bunch of new outfits, and when they were done Dom was the only one complaining about his credit card getting maxed out.

They had a great time, and bought a bunch of cool stuff. Dom was agitated with the fact that they were mostly window shopping.

"What are you looking for?" Was one of his most asked questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Friday. After school. Liz and Sabrina's night out for the club with Shane and Adam. They were both excited, and both ready to get it on. Liz's brother, Dean, came to pick them up.

"Allo. Ready?" He asked. He was tall, had brown hair and blue eyes, weighed about 160, and he was about 5 feet 8 inches tall.

"Yup." Sabrina and Liz both replied in unison. Dean didn't know their plan for sneaking out, but he was sure to find out soon.

"Good. Hop in." Dean told them. They hopped in Deans' pearl blue Nissan Silvia S15. He took off and in about fifteen minutes they arrived back at Liz's house.

Once they got inside of the house Liz and Sabrina immediately ran to Liz's room giggling. Dean plopped himself on the couch and turned the TV on.

In the room Liz and Sabrina both took out their cell phones and text messaged Adam and Shane.

"Its all set. Luv u. Bye." Was the text message each of the guys got. They knew what it meant.

The girls in Liz's room got ready. Liz and Sabrina changed into a cute outfit, put make-up on, and did their hair. They picked out their shoes that they were going to wear, too. Sabrina borrowed a pair from Liz. They both wore the same size. Liz and Sabrina then put on perfume for the final touch. The two girls grabbed their cell phones, slid them into their pockets, and cleaned up the room.

Meanwhile, Adam was at his house getting ready. He put on a shirt, jacket, jeans, and made his hair look good. He put on his favorite cologne and grabbed his cell phone. He was ready. Adam went out of his room and left to go to Liz's house; his parents were out of town.

Shane was at his house, also. He did the same as Adam. Only his parents were going to be home soon, so he left a note saying he would be back late. He was going to go to a friend's house is what he put. He ran outside, got into his car, and took off.

The girls waited until they heard Liz's brother's friends come over, and they went down into the basement to play some pool. They looked at the clock. It was 10:00 P.M. exactly. They snuck out the door, shutting it quietly. They sat at the edge of Liz's driveway waiting.

"This is so exciting!" Liz said to Sabrina.

"Yeah I know. I seriously cannot wait to go to the club! This is gonna be so much fun gurly!" Sabrina told Liz back.

The two guys pulled up the driveway about the same time. Liz ran to Shane's car, and Sabrina ran to Adam's car. They both got in, and said 'hi' to their boyfriends. Liz called Sabrina.

"Talk to me." Sabrina answered the phone.

"Yo, here's the plan. I got the ID's with me. We are going to pull into the club, meet up at Shane's car and I'll give you your ID. When you walk in, don't look suspicious. Like, don't act nervous or anything, they might question you!" Liz told Sabrina.

"Ok, gotcha." Sabrina told Liz.

"We're almost there, latta." Liz told Sabrina as she hung up.  
"Latta." Sabrina told Liz as she hung up.

Sabrina told Adam the plan. On the way there, Adam and Sabrina talked about random things, while in Liz's car her and Shane were talking about school. Shane loved to have fun and be crazy, but he was very well educated and knew his priorities.

The two cars pulled into the club and parked. Adam and Sabrina got out and walked over to Shane's car. Liz handed them their ID's.

"Thanks." Adam told her.

"Yeah, thanks gurly!" Sabrina told Liz.

"Thank you baby you're the best." Shane told Liz.

"You're Welcome, anytime. Now let's go have fun!" Liz told them.

The two couples walked into the club. The guard at the front accepted all of their ID's, and they got into the club. As soon as they got in Usher song 'Yeah' started playing.

Sabrina was out on the dance floor dancing and Adam walked up to her and started dancing and grinding with her. When the song was over they both walked back to Liz and Shane who were laughing at them.

"C'mon! Your turn!" Adam said to Shane while laughing. Shane blushed as Liz took his hand and led him onto the dance floor.

Liz and Shane danced to Sugar by Trick Daddy and when they both got on the dance floor Liz bump and grinded Shane.

The two couples then sat down and talked for awhile after the dance. That was the main reason they came there, to dance and to have fun. It was something to do, but something that broke the rules.

After about an hour of dancing and having fun, the two couples decided to leave. It was now almost midnight. Sabrina and Adam got into his car while Shane and Liz got into Shane's car. They drove back to Liz's house and Sabrina and Liz got out. The two boys drove away.

When they got into the house Brian and Dean were sitting on the couch watching a game and the expression on their faces didn't look happy.

"I had a friend call." Was all Brian said when he saw them. He stood up with Dean and walked over to them.

"Yes. We did have a friend call. And he said he saw you two at the Night Club." Dean added on.

Sabrina and Liz took a step backwards, starting to be in fear.

"What were you thinking?" Dean asked her.

"You didn't even TELL us!" Brian shouted.

"I'm sorry!" The two said.

"Look, we just wanted to have some fun, and so, we went, with Adam and Shane, nothing bad happened." Sabrina said as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, nothing bad happened but something could've happened!" Dean shouted.

"Why didn't you use your brain?" Brian asked.

"Look, here's the deal girls. We won't tell anyone what you did, but next time, you need to tell us, or something, I know a guy who owns a club and he could probably get you in. The fact is you didn't tell us!" Dean told Liz.

"Sabrina, your grounded for a month!" Brian shouted. "Get out in the car."

"Bye." Sabrina said softly as she started out the door.

"See ya." Liz said.

"Hey bro I'll talk to you later I gotta go home and take care of the nut. Talk to ya later!" Brian told Dean.

"See ya!" Dean shouted.

Brian walked out of the door and got into his car and started for home. When he left Dean talked to Liz about it and told her that he wouldn't tell her parents what happened. He said next time to leave a note, tell him, or something. He told her that he may seem all protective but he's really cool.

"I know that dumbo!" Liz told him.  
Dean laughed and playfully hit her in the arm. "Who you callin' a dumbo missy?" He asked.

"Uh.. No one!" Sabrina said.

"TOO LATE!" Dean said as he tickled her.

Liz started laughing and couldn't stop. "Deeeeeeaaaaaaannnn!" She yelled.

Dean stopped and let her lie there for a few moments laughing. He started laughing to himself. He had an insane sister.

XXXXXX

Back at Sabrina's house Brian wasn't happy with her.

"Here's the deal. You really aren't grounded, but next time you need to let Dean or I know what you girlies are up to. You had us scared! If you EVER do anything like that again, I'm not playing around Sabrina, you're grounded for a year." Brian told Sabrina at the house.

"Pfft!" Sabrina huffed and puffed and got up off of the couch. She stormed into her room and slammed the door. She turned on her computer.

A/N: I know this chapter probably isn't very good but I wanted it to be something. I will have updates on Brian's cop case in the next chapter. Please R&R show me that I have something to continue writing for! 


	16. A Stressful Night

Sabrina went online and saw that her best friend, Vinny, was online. He Instant Messaged her first and she replied back to him. She and him met online, from one of her other friends. She seemed to get along with him pretty well, and they always laughed together.

VinnysHouse101: Hey Sabrina wat up?  
S2000gurl: Hey Vinny nm jus chillin' u no?  
VinnysHouse101: Ya same here. How waz ur night? Did u go 2 da club?  
S2000gurl: Yeah but Brian and Dean caught us… VinnysHouse101: GURL R U OK? DID THEY KILL YOU?  
S2000gurl: Haha.. Yeah I'm alive still I'm talking to you aren't I? Anyways, we went to the club, had a great time, and came back home. But when we got home Dean and Brian were waiting for us.. On Liz's couch in her house. Brian took me home and grounded me for a week.. I just hafta stay in my room.. But other than that I don't know about Liz though.  
VinnysHouse101: Oh I'm so sorry! Anything from Shane or Adam?  
S2000gurl: Nah nuttin yet but I think they worked out everything.. I mean.. their a year older and their parents let them do stuff.. Just 'cause we're girls we can't do anything! ITS NOT FAIR!  
VinnysHouse101: Hey Sabrina I no dat u think dat but u no dere r dangers out dere n u got 2 b careful 'bout stuff u do. U no wat im sayin'?  
S2000gurl: Ya I no. Thanx Vin!  
VinnysHouse101: Np.. Anytime! So um.. Listen.. I am gonna go.. Ttyl k?  
S2000gurl: Okiessss VinnysHouse101: I might b on later..latta gurl!  
S2000gurl: Latta!

Meanwhile, Shane and Adam both got home safely, and Shane immediately called Liz on her cell phone. She was in her room signing onto the computer, when her cell rang.

She didn't answer her cell because she didn't want Dean to listen in on her, so she text messaged Shane. "B ONLINE NOW." Was all she sent.

Adam signed online; he knew that Sabrina would sign online. Any free time she had at home was always spent online, she LOVED to chat on the web. Besides, he would feel guilty if he didn't sign online and talk to his girlfriend.

AdamDaCarMan5: Hey babe!  
S2000gurl: Hey Adam!  
AdamDaCarMan5: Everything turn out okies?  
S2000gurl: Nope… I'm grounded for a year and I have to go. Bye.  
AdamDaCarMan5: O.O S2000gurl: IM JOKING!  
AdamDaCarMan5: laughs You had me!  
S2000gurl: No duh. Anyways, so um, yeah, here's the dealio: I came inside with Liz and Dean and Brian were waiting for us, I didn't get into toooooo much trouble but I dunno 'bout Liz… AdamDaCarMan5: I hope she's ok!  
S2000gurl: Ya well she just signed online she's bound to IM me ANYTIME soon.  
AdamDaCarMan5: Ok.. Just wanted to make sure you're ok. I made it home safely before my parents did.. Hehe S2000gurl: rolls eyes Sneaky Sneaky! LOL!  
AdamDaCarMan5: Shut up.  
S2000gurl: laughs hysterically  
AdamDaCarMan5: Whips a water balloon at you  
S2000gurl: Screams and then whip creams you  
AdamDaCarMan5: Omg.. Whip cream? R U for realz?  
S2000gurl: Yup I'm for realz. I ain't playin'. HAHA! BRB!  
AdamDaCarMan5: Hurry!  
SkylineAlert34: SABRINA SABRINA ARE YOU OK?  
S2000gurl: Yeah I'm fine what about you? Did you get into trouble or something?  
SkylineAlert34: Thankfully, no! But Dean DID tell me to tell him next time and blah blah. evily smiles Yeah right! Have you heard anything about the guys? I hope they are OK!  
S2000gurl: Yeah same here I know Adam is ok I Haven't heard from Shane though do you think he'll sign on?  
SkylineAlert34: Prolly… we'll just hafta c.  
S2000gurl: O ya I waz gon tell u Adam Imed me tonight and uh.. Everythangs ok. Call my cell tomorrow ASAP. At 3 PM. We HAVE to talk about tonight. G2G CYA!  
SkylineAlert34: Okies Sabrina! TTYL! BYEEE SWEET DREAMS!  
S2000gurl: U 2 thankies.

Meanwhile, Liz and Shane went off into an instant message and luckily, Shane did not get into any trouble. Liz told him about what had happened and everything. They talked until about two in the morning.

AdamDaCarMan5: U bac yet Sabrina?  
S2000gurl: Ya sry! Hey listen babe.. I gonna jump in the showerrrr I will ttyl k?  
AdamDaCarMan5: Okies babe love you! Talk to you later! Have a good shower! Call me 2morrow.. Love ya bye!  
S2000gurl: Byeeee S2000gurl: Love you S2000gurl: Lots!  
S2000gurl is away at 1:00 AM.  
Away Message from S2000gurl: Hey yo if u r reading dis dat means I am in da shower and den I am in bed. Ttyl bye. Sabrina

Sabrina picked up her room a little bit and then jumped in the shower. Tomorrow her and Liz would have a lot to catch up on. She got out of the shower, and jumped in bed. She went to sleep that night with Adam in her mind.

XXXXX Earlier That Night XXXXXX

Brian just slammed the door and walked into the house. Sabrina ran upstairs to her room while Brian sat himself on the couch.

"So?" Mia asked him.

"So what?" He snapped back.

"Sorry…" Mia's voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry.. I'm just.. Irritated. I just can't believe that actually happened; it seems like a dream. I guess I gotta watch over her more." Brian said to Mia.

"Yeah you do but don't be overprotective just be, a bro.. Which is overprotective.. And now I'm making no sense. Jeeze…" Mia got up and went into the kitchen thinking about it.

"So what happened?" Dom asked Mia.

"Oh he's back but he's lost as to what he's going to do. He has no idea what he's going to do about her. I think maybe you need to talk with him and help." Mia told Dom.

Leon, and Jesse were sitting at the table with Dom and were having a small conversation of their own but stopped when Dom got up and walked into the living room. They were hoping they could hear what was going to happen but instead Mia came and sat down at the table.

"Hey you two." She said.

"Hey." They both said in unison.

"So have any good news or anything good for me?" She asked them both. She didn't really talk to them much but she wanted to talk to someone other than Brian and she didn't want to talk about it.

"Um, not really." Jesse replied.

Leon yawned. "I'm super tired. See you guys in the morning."

"Night." Mia and Jesse both said.

"So how are things, Jess?" Mia asked Jesse.

"Pretty good, thanks. How are you and Brian getting along?" He asked her.

"Good, just, you know, just stressful stuff going on. Anyways, I'm gonna go to bed, too. Tell Brian to wake me if he needs anything." She told Jesse.

"Ok, I'll do that. Night." He said to her. He stood up from the table himself and went to the living room where he could see Dom and Brian in an intent conversation as he passed them to his room.

"So you think that I should do that?" Brian asked Dom.

"Better yet, let me handle it. I'll take care of her. I promise ya that." Dom told him. "So what's the update on the cop case?"

"Honestly, Dominic, I don't know! I have NO clue as to who is doing these hijackings, yet we are all in the street racing world, we should know, and yet we don't know. What if.. What if they charge me with something, what if I go to jail?" Brian asked Dom. He was spilling all of his 'what if' questions out now.

"Don't worry about the 'what if's'. And I think we'll find out soon. There's a HUGE street race tomorrow night, and we're all going to go, and then there's going to be a party over here. We'll all be in separate places and trying to find out about who's doing it." Dominic told Brian.

"Be careful, I'm sure the police have under cover cops out there as street racers, like I used to be…." Brian's voice trailed off.

"Well just be glad you aren't like that anymore. Listen, Brian, I need some sleep. I'll see ya in the morning." Dominic said to Brian. He got up from the chair he was sitting in, and went upstairs and crawled into bed with Letty.

Brian sat on the couch the whole night. He didn't sleep at all. Brian couldn't fall asleep; and he thought that he could think deeper if he sat on the couch in complete silence. Everyone was upstairs; asleep and snoring loudly.

A/N; THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! ANY SUGGESTIONS, COMMENTS, OR IDEAS ARE APPRECIATED! 


	17. Before Races

Chapter 17 - Before Races

The next morning Brian was woken up by the sweet smell of pancakes from the kitchen. He got up off of the couch and walked into the kitchen to find Mia making loads of pancakes. She turned around when she heard someone walk in and walked up to him and gave him a deep kiss.

"Will you go tell the others that breakfast is ready?" She asked him.

"Sure." He said as he lazily turned around and went upstairs to tell the others.

Brian walked upstairs and yelled loudly, "Breakfast is ready!"

Mia smiled softly in the kitchen as she heard Brian's voice. She loved him a lot, and she was concerned about him lately. She thought that the races tonight would help him let loose and maybe help him on the case, too.

Brian walked back in with the others following him. Jesse, Vince, Leon, Dom, Letty, and Sabrina got plates and piled pancakes on their plates. They sat down and began a conversation.

"I'm racing tonight." Letty told the others. She didn't care what they thought or said, she was racing.

"Alright." Jesse said to break the silence. "So we riding together tonight or what? We gotta plan something out if we are going to, well you know, figure out this case or something."

"Just act normally, and let the race flow normally, afterwards, as usual, party at the house." Dom told everyone.

"Yeah, cool." Leon told everyone.

"Thanks," Brian told everyone. As soon as he said this all heads turned toward him, and they all saw he was a wreck. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess, and he looked like he hadn't slept much.

Mia was by next to him and she felt so bad. She was happy that the team was going to be helping him on this. Dom felt the same way. He was a tough guy, but inside, he was a softie sometimes.

"Alrighty Then, I'm going to Liz's house for the night. We're gonna hang out with Amber and Sakura." Sabrina told everyone.

"Whoa, whoa, not so fast." Brian told her. She was grounded, unfortunately.

"Wait, wait, let her go, let her go, it'll be nice, we're going to be gone at races, and in case anything happens at the house or at the races, she'll be gone." Dom told him.

"Yeah you're right." Brian told him. He turned towards Sabrina. "If you try anything your dead."

"I'll personally kick your butt." Dom told Sabrina, pointing at her as she got up.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know." Sabrina told him as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady." Dom told her sternly.

"Whateva." Sabrina told them as she got up and headed towards her room.

"Yeah, yeah, whateva, pfft." Dom said as he rolled his eyes.

The whole team laughed a bit, at Dom's words and his actions. They couldn't believe how funny he was acting that morning.

Sabrina ran upstairs into her room and got ready. She threw on a pink shirt, her pink sweatshirt, and her dark blue jeans with her black belt. She brushed her hair, and grabbed her CD Player. She put her headphones on, and turned on Greenday's CD "American Idiot" blast loud. She walked out of the house and down the street to Liz's house rockin' out.

The whole team spent the day getting ready for the night. They all piled into the garage and made sure all of the cars were ready for the races that night.

"Hey gurly!" Liz called to Sabrina as she opened the door.

Sabrina took off her headphones and turned her CD Player off. Liz could hear Greenday and laughed.

"Jeeze, have it loud enough?" Liz asked jokingly.

"Shut up." Sabrina said while laughing a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, listen, Amber and Sakura are here, and we're in my room, and my bro and his friends are downstairs." Liz told her.

"Sweet. Any hott guys?" Sabrina asked.

"Gurly, you have a boyfriend." Liz told her.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot." Sabrina said sarcastically as she smacked her forehead.

Liz and Sabrina walked toward Liz's house when Sabrina's phone rang.

"Hey babe…. Yeah I'm at Liz's house…. No, you can't…. yes I am… ok love you…. No I love you more.. Good-bye!" Sabrina said on the phone.

When she got off of the phone Liz, Amber, and Sakura were cracking up laughing.

Amber got up and imitated Sabrina. "Yeah my name's Sabrina and like, Adam my boyfriend is soooo hott like oh my gosh!" Amber said while fluttering her eyelashes and looking up at the ceiling dreamily.

"Shut up, at least my boyfriend isn't afraid to SPEAK." Sabrina said.

"Oooh burn." Sakura told Amber.

"Yeah well at least my boyfriend has good grades." Amber told her.

"HMPH! SO DOES MINE!" Sabrina said defensively.

"Chill." Liz told Sabrina.

"Yeah, that's right, sit there and diss my boyfriend like that, pfft, I'll diss yours, yeah that's right, betta know it!" Sabrina mumbled.

Liz whispered to Amber, "I think it's 'that' time."

"Haha, yeah you're right." Amber told her.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Sakura asked everyone.

"The mall sounds good." Liz told them.

"My feet don't feel like walking that far. But I'm walking somewhere." Sabrina replied.

"You are walking to the mall. Let's go." Liz told Sabrina.

"No I'm not and you can't make me!" Sabrina told Liz.

"Well I guess that means I'll have to call Adam and tell him that you are cheating on him…" Amber trailed off.

"OK OK OK IM GOING IM GOIN!" Sabrina told her as she got her shoes on and jumped out the door.

"Knew that would work." Amber smiled happily.

"Okies gurlies let's gooo" Liz told them. She went to the doorway that led to the passage to the basement. "YO DEAN IM GOIN' TO THE MALL! BE BACK LATTA!"

A voice called out, "Latta Liz. Keep your cell and call if you need anything."

Liz rolled her eyes and walked away. She went outside to Amber, Sakura, and Sabrina who were waiting for her.

"Alrighty." Sakura told everyone as she started off.

The whole way to the mall was filled with conversation as they talked about things from boys to school.

"Alright, everything seems to be running fine." Jesse told Dominic at lunch.

"Ok that's good." Dominic replied.  
"Alright. We're set for races." Leon announced.

A/N: HEY EVERYBODY SORRY FOR THE LONG TIME NO CHAPPIE I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN NOWWWWW THANKS EVERYBODY! R AND R PLZ! 


	18. A New Racer In Town

Chapter 18 - A New Racer In Town

Sabrina, Amber, Sakura, and Liz were all at the mall. They all had about one hundred dollars on them and spent it easily.

Meanwhile, Dom and the team were at the Toretto house almost ready for races.

"I think everything will work out." Mia told Brian as she walked up to him. She could tell he was stressing out about it.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Brian replied to Mia with a smile.

Brian took Mia in his arms as he sat on the hood of his car in front of DT's Garage. He had a lot on his mind but right now he let it go. He loved Mia more than anything in the world.

"Hey Brian?" Jesse called out.

"What's up?" Brian replied.

"Need an extra bottle of NOS? I got an extra one!" Jesse told Brian smiling happily.

"Sure. Load it up." He told Jesse as he took Mia's hand and led her away from the car.

Mia kept on walking to the corner of the garage. "Brian?"

"Mia?" He replied.

"I think I'm pregnant." Mia told him straight out.

"Oh my gosh! That's great!" Brian told Mia happily.

Mia started laughing and smiling. She couldn't believe how excited he was.

Dom walked over to them. "Hey love birds, it's time to go. We gotta get to the races."

Brian and Mia decided silently on not telling anyone about Mia being pregnant until they knew for definite sure and until she was farther along. They wanted to just keep it between them.  
Meanwhile, Sabrina, Sakura, Amber, and Liz had just finished being at the mall for a couple of hours, so they decided to head back to Liz's house. All three girls were spending the night. They got back and dressed up and everything, and then they called up their boyfriends, and in twenty minutes all four girls were sitting on their boyfriends' lap talking to one another, like always.

"I'm hungry." Adam blurted out.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "You're always hungry."

"Well, I'm a growing boy, what can I say?" Adam replied smiling happily.

Liz got up off of Shane's lap. She stood up and stretched, and then turned to look at everyone. "I'm gonna go grab some stuff."

"Okies." Sabrina told Sakura.

"So anyone here feelin' some music? I brought my Cds." Sabrina told everyone.

"Yup!" Adam replied.

"What 'bout you, Amber? Sakura?" Sabrina asked them.

"Fine with me." Amber told Sabrina.

"Same with me." Sakura told her.

"Alrighty then." Sabrina got out one of her Cds that she had made and walked over to Sakura's CD player and put the CD in. The first song was Lean Back by Terror Squad. Liz walked in with food as Adam walked up to her.

"Mmmm food." He said.

Shane, David, and Luke followed Adam to get the food. The four girls started laughing at the guys. They were eating away like they hadn't seen food in three years.

They shut the music off after awhile and put a movie on. The four girls cuddled up to their boyfriends on the floor in Liz's huge room and started watching the movie. Soon all four girls were asleep as well as their boyfriends.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dominic was informing everyone about the races that night. He wanted something to happen with the case, although he did want to let loose and have fun racing.

"Alright, here's the thing. You are all taking your own cars, act like normal, and party at the house afterwards. The party is where we find out things. Or at the races, if any of you can talk to anyone new you see." Dom told everyone.

Vince looked at Dom and wondered how he could support Brian in this. He didn't care for Brian, and he thought Dominic was making a mistake supporting him in this.

Jesse thought that Brian was pretty cool, and personally didn't mind helping him. He thought that maybe all Brian needed was some pretty cool friends to help him out.

Mia looked over at Brian and smiled. She couldn't believe she was still with him after the hijackings, and everything that had happened in their relationship. She thought he was the type to not stick to his promises, but obviously she was wrong. He loved her and he would never leave her side.

Jesse, Leon, Vince, Brian, Dom, Letty, and Mia got into their cars and headed to the races casually. They parked their cars and got out. Dominic walked up to Hector.

"Hey Hector!" Dom called out.

"What's it gonna be bro?" Hector asked him.

Brian got out of his car and looked around. He saw Tej, Rome, and Suki there. He hadn't seen them in awhile. He walked over to them.

"Hey Bullet," Suki said immediately.

"Hey Suki." Brian replied.

"Hey bro, haven't seen you in awhile." Tej told him.

"Yeah look, a lot of stuff has happened, come to Toretto house afterwards, there is a party and you can spend the night, I'll fill you in tomorrow. Gotta run." Brian said as he started walking off.

"See ya." Tej, Rome, and Suki all called out.

Brian walked to Dom just to hear the end of their conversation.

"Yeah four racers and one race, ten grand each." Dom told Hector.

"Yeah here ya go." Brian pulled out ten thousand dollars out of his pocket and handed it to Dominic.

Dominic handed the money to Hector. "Hector holds the money."

"Alright." Hector replied taking the money.

"Hey," A girl said to Dom as she starting walking towards him. Letty gave her a glare and walked up to Dominic.

Letty walked up to Dominic claiming her man. She ignored the girl, and led Dominic in another direction. The girl walked off angrily. She talked with him a little bit. "You think you're going to win?" She asked him.

"I know I'm going to win." Dom replied to her.

"That's right." She replied to him. "I'll be on the sidelines, watching." Letty told Dom as she walked away to Leon, Jesse, and Vince who were at the sidelines as well.

Dom, Brian, and two other racers pulled up to the start line. Hector put all of the forty grand into his pocket and held his hands up and made sure each of the cars were ready. He put his hands down and all four cars sped off into the dreary night, with everyone cheering for one of them.

In about five minutes the adrenaline rush was over. Dom came in first, Brian came in last, and the two other racers came in after them. Dom walked up to Hector to claim his money.

"COPS COPS COPS COPS GO!" Leon yelled out to the crowd.

Everyone split, and in an instant cops were blaring their sirens as street racers were running to their cars and speeding off into the night.

"PARTY AT MY HOUSE!" Dom told everyone as they started spreading out.

A half hour later, Dom, the team, and some unknown people pulled into the driveway and walked in. The party had started. Brian, Dom, and the rest of the team knew their mission. To find the new racer and have a chat with him was the mission. Jesse spotted a new racer and walked over to him.

"Hey." Jesse said in a friendly voice as he approached him.

"Hey," The guy responded.

The guy looked like he was about twenty-five years of age. With black hair, he stood tall at about five feet eleven inches.

"Haven't seen you around before." Jesse got right to the point.

"Nah, I just moved here." The guy told Jesse.

"Oh, where from?" Jesse asked curiously.

"Little Haiti." The guy responded back.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Jesse." Jesse told him sticking his hand out.

The guy stuck his hand out and shook Jesse's hand. "Nice to meet you, Jesse. My name's Josh."

"Nice to meet you, too." Jesse said politely.

"So what kind of car do you have?" Josh asked trying to make conversation to the new friend.

"A white Jetta." Jesse told him. "I'm Toretto's mechanic. You don't know Toretto, do you?"

"Yeah, I heard about him. I was a street racer in Little Haiti, as well." Josh told him.

"Oh." Jesse said.

"Yeah on the streets word travels fast." Josh told him grinning.

"Sure does. True dat." Jesse said, his street racer talk starting to show. "So what you doin' up here?" Jesse asked Josh curiously.

"Well my brother works in a warehouse and I came up because he wants me to help him with something. I'm planning to stay up here for a couple months, maybe a year, or so. I have a S15 Nissan Sylvia." Josh told him.

"Oh, that's cool. What does your brother want help with? Anything I can assist in?" Jesse asked him curiously.

"Oh he wants help hi…hiding from his ex." Josh said with an excuse. "She can be pretty mean, and she has someone out looking to kill him."

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Nice Sylvia, pimped it out at all?" Jesse asked changing topics.  
"Yeah, I have about one hundred grand into it." Josh told him.

"Wow. Nice." Jesse told him.

"Yeah, it sure is. I make a lot of money. But hey, listen, I gotta run, I'll stop by the garage sometime, it's right off of the corner down the street, right?" Josh asked as he got up.

Jesse got up as well. "Yup. Sure is."

"Alrighty then, see you later." Josh said as he grabbed his beer and walked outside.

Jesse walked over to Brian. "I think I may have a person you would like to speak to." 


	19. Lazy Saturday

Chapter 19 - Lazy Saturday

Brian looked at Jesse and told him that he would talk to him the next day. He was enjoying the night. Brian had a few beers and watched the party fade away, and then got up and went to bed. When he got into the room Mia was already there, fast asleep.

The team cleaned up a little and then went to bed. The night rolled on as the Toretto house became silent, only filled with a few snoring noises.

Tej, Suki, and Rome followed Jesse into the basement where his room was, and fell asleep on some couches that were down there. Jesse had fixed up the basement pretty nice.

The next morning Leon rolled out of bed bright and early. He stretched, got up, and walked lazily into the kitchen. Once he was in there, he looked up to see Mia fixing waffles. He piled some onto a plate and then yelled, "Foods ready!" to the team.

The team, plus Tej, Rome, and Suki, all piled into the kitchen and ate the food. Afterwards, Brian filled in the three friends of his on what was happening.

"Brian, you in some deep stuff." Rome said to him.

"Yeah, Yeah I know." Brian replied thinking about all of it.

"Hey Bullet I'm sorry to hear about that." Suki said to Brian.

"Yeah man, real sorry." Tej said.

Brian looked up at them. "Yeah but I'm sure that I'll find out who's hijacking the trucks, and at least this time I'm not betraying my friends."

Dom looked over at Brian and thought about what happened before. He felt someone starring at him so he looked over his shoulder to see Vince starring at Dom. Vince gave Dom a glare, got his keys, went outside and into his car, and sped out of the driveway quickly.

"Where's he goin?" Rome asked Dom.

"He'll be back." Dom said simply as he watched Vince's car get farther and farther down the road.

Brian's cell phone rang. "Hello? Uh, yeah, this is Brian O'Connor. Are you serious? Yeah, alright, I'll get it. Mm hmm, yup, thanks bye." He hung up.

"What was that about?" Letty asked him.

"There was another hijacking last night. Anyone leave the party early?" Brian asked everyone.

Jesse instantly thought about Josh. "Yeah, Yeah I know someone." Jesse told everyone. He told the team and Brian's friends about what had happened with the conversation. How Josh had turned the "hi" beginning of a word into "hiding" after thinking about it. Jesse told the team and Brian's friends that also what happened was that Josh had left the party early, saying he had to go do something.

"It could be him." Jesse finished.

"Probably is." Leon added on.

"Now wait, we can't make any conclusions just because of two things some guy did. Jesse, find out more on him, run a report, and I want you and Leon to find out what he's doing." Dom told him.

"Alright." Jesse said as Leon and he got up and went down to Jesse's laptop in the basement.

"Brian, go to the station, and see what else you can find on this." Dom told Brian. He wanted Brian to find out as much as possible, so that they could match any information to Josh.

Brian got up and left. Mia went with him, and so did Tej, Rome, and Suki.

Dom sat there for a moment before talking. "Letty, let's go. I want to go to the garage for a minute."

"Alright." Letty said as she got up off of the couch and followed him outside to his car. She didn't feel like driving that day, so she went with him.

Once they were at the garage, they started working a little bit, getting organized and ordering parts for the cars.

An hour later, the rest of the team showed up together. They all went to work, and about another two hours later, Sabrina showed up home. She looked spunky and fresh.

"Have a nice time?" Brian asked her.

"Yup. Sure did." Sabrina replied all smiley.

"What happened?" Dom asked her. "Why are you all giggly?"

"Oh no reason. Just had LOTS of fun." Sabrina said, emphasizing lots.

"Ooooh I think I know. Adam showed up." Letty said smiling.

"Yup!" Sabrina said.

"Oh puhlease. You and Adam. That's all I ever hear about. Sheesh." Leon started in.

"Yeah well I wouldn't be talking." Sabrina said and then pulled out her cell phone and started imitating him being all smiley and giggly on the phone when he talks to a girl he likes. "Oh hi. Oh.. Hehehe Yeah I know. Oh, hold on, I'm gonna go outside. Ok that's better. Oh yeah I love you too. Ohhhh yeah." Sabrina instantly started laughing and so did the team. Leon acted exactly like that.

"Shut up." Leon said while chuckling a little bit. He had to admit it, it was funny.

"Ok, Ok, jeeze." Sabrina said as she rolled her eyes.

Mia walked up to Brian and smiled. "Um, I have something to say."

"Yeah?" Everyone said besides Brian.

"I'm pregnant." Mia said while smiling.

Sabrina's jaw dropped open. Dom stood in shock. Jesse smiled, and so did Leon. "Congrats." They both said in unison. Vince said, "Congrats" too.

"You mean… I'm going to be an AUNT?" Sabrina screamed.

"Yup." Brian said.

Sabrina jumped up and down screaming. "Oh my gosh that's like the coolest thing ever!"

Mia and Brian started laughing at her. They couldn't believe how excited she was. They couldn't believe it.

Mia looked at Dom. "I'm happy for you!" Dom said while smiling.

"Yeah well I have news, too." Letty said.

"Yeah?" Everyone asked.

"I'm pregnant too." Letty told everyone.  
A/N: THank you VERY much for all of your wonderful reviews I truly appreciate it, it lets me know I have something to keep writing for. R and R pleasies! 


	20. Liz and Dean

Everyone said, "Congrats." In unison.

Dom walked over to Letty smiling and happy. "Hey Mom."

"Hey dad." Letty replied back. He smiled widely. He was really excited about it. He had no doubts that they would be good parents.

Brian looked at Sabrina. "You hungry?"

"Yup." She said simply.

"Alright, let's go get something to eat. Anyone else wanna come?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, let's go to that Mexican place up the road." Letty said. "I'm craving Mexican."

"Same here." Mia added.

Letty smiled walking over to Mia. "This is great."

"Yeah I know, seriously." Mia told Letty back. She was happy that they both were pregnant. Honestly, she couldn't believe it. It all seemed like a dream it was so exciting.

The team loaded up into their separate cars and went to the Mexican restaurant.

Later on that night, when they were all home, Sabrina went onto her computer.

VinnysHouse101: hey S2000gurl: HeyHeyHey Vinnay!  
VinnysHouse101: wat up S2000gurl: nm u?  
VinnysHouse101: nm.. Just got off of werk. Ugh.. I hate werk. S2000gurl: Aww.. I'm sorry!  
VinnysHouse101: it aint ur fault S2000gurl: I no VinnysHouse101: Then dun b sry haha S2000gurl: Okies. :-P So how r u?  
VinnysHouse101: ok I guess S2000gurl: yawns Im tired.  
VinnysHouse101: same here S2000gurl: Lol I'm gonna go 2 bed in like… 2 minutes VinnysHouse101: Oh yeah, sure, haha, 2 hours later your still online… S2000gurl: sticks tongue out at you Meanie!  
VinnysHouse101: dats my talent. Bein' mean.  
S2000gurl: I no 'tis.  
VinnysHouse101: Well listen imma go 2 bed ttytom S2000gurl: Alrighty ttytom!  
VinnysHouse101: night VinnysHouse101 is away.

Sabrina looked at her buddy list at who was online. No one was online. She was about to sign off when Liz Imed her.

SkylineAlert34: SABRINA. CAN I COME OVER?  
S2000gurl: But there would be questions… SkylineAlert34: I DON'T CARE I NEED TO GET AWAY RIGHT NOW!  
S2000gurl: Ok, sure.  
SkylineAlert34: OK COMING SkylineAlert34 has signed off.  
Sabrina shut off her computer and walked downstairs.  
"Liz is coming over. I don't know why and I don't know for how long. She just Imed me and she sounded upset." Sabrina told Dom and Brian.

"Alright." Brian told her. He went back to watching Jesse and Leon playing the PS2. At this moment, Liz ran in the door with tears streaming down her face. She had bruises on her cheeks, and Dom walked over to her.

"What happened?" He said as he put his hand on her back to help her to the couch.

"OUCH!" Liz screamed and then felt embarrassed. "Sorry. I was around Dean when he drank a little bit too much and I got in his way. I'll be fine though." Liz told them all as she tried to calm herself down.

Sabrina walked over and sat next to her. "Girl, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, Dean is gonna pay." Leon said as he hopped up and ran outside. Vince followed him.

"What are they going to do?" Liz asked Brian.

"Don't worry about it. You're Sabrina's best friend, therefore we look out for you like we would Sabrina. And nobody messes with you like that. Plus, Leon thinks your cool." Brian told her.

Liz smiled a little. Letty walked in. "Girl, what happened?"

"Dean. He had a little too much to drink and I got in his way." Liz told Letty.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." Letty told her.

"Alrighty." Liz said as she got up and followed Letty into the bathroom. Letty pulled out the first aid kit and started cleaning her up.

"Go clean your room." Brian told Sabrina.

"But…" Sabrina was cut off.

"I don't care! Go clean your room NOW!" Brian told her. "Or else your grounded for a week."

"Ugh, fine!" Sabrina said as she stormed to her room and cleaned it up. She came back down about twenty minutes later to find Liz on the couch. Sabrina sat down by next to her. They both could hear Dom, Brian, Jesse, Leon, and Vince talking in the other room. Vince and Leon had gotten back a couple minutes before that, and they were talking with Dom in the other room.

Dom came into the room. "Here's the deal. Liz, you can hang here tomorrow, but Sabrina, you have to go to school. There's no excuse why you can't go. So you're going. Now get your butt to bed." Dom said.

"Alright, I'm movin'." Sabrina told him. "Night girly." She said to Liz as she made her way up the stairs.

"Not so fast, girl. Where do you think I'm sleepin'? With Vince? Think again." Liz said while laughing.

"I heard that!" Vince yelled from the other room while laughing a little bit.

Sabrina and Liz laughed on their way up to Sabrina's room.

"Alright, I'm gonna go to sleep, but you can do whatever you want, since you don't have to go to school tomorrow." Sabrina told Liz.

"Nah, I'm tired. I'm gonna sleep. Mind if I sleep on the floor?" Liz asked Sabrina.

"Nope, not at all." Sabrina told Liz. She passed her a pillow and a blanket from her small bed.

Liz curled up knowing she was safe in the Toretto house. She knew now that Sabrina was her best friend for sure. She had a lot on her mind, though. She was wondering what was going to happen with Dean, and she was also wondering about if she stayed with the Toretto's who was going to go and get Liz's stuff? She had her stuff all at her house. She sighed and fell fast asleep. 


	21. Manic Monday

Chapter 21 - Manic Monday

Sabrina woke up the next morning bright and early before anyone else. She went downstairs and fixed herself one waffle, ate it with syrup and butter, and rushed upstairs to get dressed. She put on her dark blue jeans with her Virgo T-Shirt, and her black belt. She grabbed her black coat, and ran downstairs. Sabrina got her backpack and left a note for the rest of the house telling them she woke up and left for school. She put on her pink DC shoes, and walked to school. She didn't feel like taking the bus that morning. She had a lot to think about and she wanted to walk, besides, she woke up early that morning so there was enough time for her to walk the twenty minute walk.

About two hours later the rest of the team, along with Liz, woke up. They were all downstairs discussing about Liz, and what was going to be happening that week.

"So wait, lemme get this straight." Liz said at the end of everything. "So you and your team are going to go work on the cars in the garage. I can go with you guys, with Mia to the store, or I can hang here. And Friday is race night. Which means that Sabrina and I are going to get to go to the mall or wherever, hang here in our room, or go with you guys."

Brian looked at her and grinned widely. She reminded him of Sabrina so much. "Yeah, you got it. Oh, and I am going to take you to your house to get your stuff sometime today before Dean gets home from work. You still have your key, don't you?"

"Uh, yeah, but listen hon, you're going to need more than that pretty Skyline to get all my stuff." Liz told Brian while grinning widely.

"Oh, you would be surprised how much stuff I can fit into my pretty Skyline." Brian said, saying pretty Skyline in a girly voice like Liz's.

Liz laughed. She couldn't believe how funny Brian was. He seemed to be like Sabrina, so now she knew where Sabrina got her craziness from.

The team went to the garage and Liz decided to come with them. She made them all wait for her, though. She ran upstairs and jumped into the shower, and turned on the shower radio and started singing along, loudly.

A half an hour later she was downstairs and ready to go. The team was cracking up laughing at her because they all heard her singing loudly and could just imagine her rockin' out to a song.

After school, Sabrina went to the garage. She figured the team would be there and knew that Liz would love to go there. Sabrina walked inside of the garage in a very good mood. She walked in singing a song that she heard playing in some girl's car on the way out from school.

"Hey Liz!" Sabrina yelled.

"Hey Brina!" Liz called back.

"Hey Sabrina!" Brian said walking up to her.

"Hey Brian, since it's a nice day, can Liz and I go to the beach for today?" Sabrina asked him.

"Yeah, but you gotta be home before 8, or else your grounded for a week. Both of you." He told Sabrina. "And I'll make it fun this time. Chores, no computer, no TV, no videogames, and you two get to personally wax the team's and I's cars."

"Ooook I'll be home!" Sabrina called back.

Liz followed Sabrina to Sabrina's Honda S2000 and they both got in. Sabrina turned on her CD Player to the song "Girl Fight" by Brooke Valentine and turned her bass on the highest it could go. She pulled out of the garage and pulled into the beach. She parked in the shade and got out and sat on the hood with Liz.

"Ah, this feels good." Sabrina said feeling in the cool breeze. "Ya see, girly, whenever I am stressed, or feelin' down, I come here. When I say beach I don't mean swimming and stuff, I mean sittin' in the shade looking at hott guys and thinking about everything."

"That's cool." Liz replied back. "Ooooh that guy is sooo hott. Gurly, I so need another boyfriend. Shane isn't doing that well."

Sabrina laughed. "Girly, stop sayin' that because you know as well as I do that Shane is the hottest man alive, well, Adam is a lil' hotter than Shane, but that's only because he's my boyfriend."

Liz laughed along with Sabrina. "Your crazy. No, wait, we both are crazy."

"Girl, do you believe me about the shade stuff? And the breeze?" Sabrina asked Liz.

"Naw, you were playing, weren't you?" Liz asked her.

"Yup. I ain't no old granny that sits in the shade." Sabrina told her while grinning widely.  
"Aha, you better be playing!" Liz told her.

"Ok, now, let's go down and tan. I'm in shorts, so are you, we'll be fine." Sabrina told Liz.

"oh yeah." Liz agreed with her.

Sabrina and Liz went down to the beach and sat in the sun for about an hour and a half before going back to the car. They talked a lot about everything. Boys, school, their lives, their futures, boyfriends, and more.

Once Sabrina started the car up the song on her CD started playing again, this time it was "Get Low" by Lil Jon.

They got back to the house at about 7:30 PM, after stopping and getting two smoothies. Strawberry and Orange for Sabrina, and Raspberry for Liz. They walked in with their slight tan's, and their smoothies.

"Looks like someone had fun." Jesse said looking up from his Play Station game.

"Oh yeeeeah." Sabrina said nice and loud for everyone to hear.

"Hungry?" Mia asked Sabrina and Liz.

"A little." They both told her.

"There's leftover Chinese in the kitchen." Mia told them.

"Cool. Thanks." They both said.

The two girls walked into the kitchen and started eating the Chinese, and then ran upstairs. By then it was about 8:30 PM, and so they cleaned up a bit, and then put in a movie. They both sat on the floor and watched the movie. Both of them ended up falling asleep to it.

At about 10 PM, Vince walked into the room to find the two asleep on the floor with the movie almost over. He turned off the DVD Player, and the TV, and set Sabrina's alarm for the morning. He went downstairs and told Brian they were asleep.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go to sleep. I'm beat." Jesse told the team. He walked down to the basement and got into bed.

Brian watched a movie for a little bit and then went to bed, along with the rest of the team. Tuesday wasn't as hectic as Monday, but it was hectic. The team went to the garage, Mia and Liz went to the store, and Sabrina went to school.

On Tuesday night, it was the same as the last night. Everyone went to sleep not knowing what would happen on Wednesday.

A/N: OH MY GOSH TO ALL OF MY READERS I AM SO SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO UPDATE! My computer crashed and I have been trying to get my story back up on it and I am still working on it but I wanted to write something for you all so that you can know that I'm not quitting on this story. Please R and R! Thanks! 


	22. The Discovery

Chapter 22 The rest of the week went by smoothly, pretty much. The team planned to go out to the races on Friday, and Liz and Sabrina were going to go to the mall with their boyfriends. On Thursday night, Brian sat down with the team.  
"I really need to get movin' on this case. The cops are on my tail and they want me to find out who it is or else their going to pin something on me. And, believe me, they can do it if they try." Brian said to the team seriously.  
"Ok. Well, personally, I think we should consider Dean for a suspect, too. You never know. It has to be someone we know or someone who is in the racing world. So, that Josh guy, and Dean are the current suspects." Jesse said.  
"Yeah, that's true. You're right." Dom agreed. "I mean, we have to look at the facts." "Let Leon and me go search Dean's house. I'm sure if he's it, he'll have to have some clue in there." Vince said to everyone.  
"Yeah, that's true. I mean, logical sense, he would have something in that basement of his." Leon agreed.  
The team knew all of this information because when each of them had come to Liz's house so many times, they knew the house and what it was like. They always knew that Dean was always down in the basement.  
"Alright. We need to figure out when Dean is home and when he's not home." Brian told everyone. "Liiiiiiiz!" He called out.  
Liz was upstairs with Sabrina. Liz ran downstairs, followed by Sabrina.  
"Yeah?" Liz asked curious to know what the team wanted. They both heard mumbling from upstairs, so they both knew that the team was talking about something serious.  
"When does Dean leave for work in the mornings?" Brian asked Liz.  
"Um, usually about 6:30 to 7 AM." She replied seriously thinking the team was up to something good. She wanted to get back at her brother.  
"And when does he come home?" Dom asked.  
"About 8 PM. Sometimes later. It all depends on his work schedule." Liz told them.  
"Alright. Tomorrow morning, Leon and Vince, you go to Liz's house and you search the place. You got the key that Liz gave us." Dom told them.  
"Thanks." Brian said to everyone.  
"Hey, you're family. And, we all stick up for our family." Dom told Brian.  
Liz and Sabrina rushed upstairs again. They just had finished cleaning Sabrina's room and had decided to watch a movie. They ended up falling asleep to it, just like last time.  
In the morning, Vince and Leon left at about 6:45 AM, and waited for Dean to leave from the house. They waited about five minutes, until walking up, unlocking the door, and going into the basement. They found a basement with a nice stereo system hooked up. They couldn't believe how nice it was. And then over in the corner. They looked over. There was a door. Vince walked over after looking over at Leon, and opened it. The two boys found a garage, with four waxed black Honda Civics with blue neon lights underneath the cars, and the cars also had sunroofs. They looked around and found pictures drawn up about how to hijack a truck. They knew Dean was the one who had been doing the hijackings. They quickly left the house, and went to Toretto's again. "DOM!" Leon yelled to Dom as he walked into DT's Garage where everyone was at.  
"Yeah? What'd you find?" Dom asked.  
"Dean is it. We found four black Honda Civic's, plans drawn up about how to hijack a truck, the cars had sunroofs, blue neon lighting underneath the cars, it's definitely Dean. It has to be. There is no way around it, Dom. It has to be Dean." Leon told him.  
Vince came up behind Leon. "I always thought that guy was a pig." "No, pigs are cops. This guy is.. Digusting." Leon said.  
Letty walked up laughing. "Yeah, that's true. Dean is disgusting, especially for what he did to Liz." Liz and Sabrina were at school, and were having an awesome day so far. They couldn't wait until the day was over for school, they were going to have fun at the mall with their boyfriends.  
Brian walked up. "Did you find anything?" "Oh yeah. Dean is it." Letty told him.  
"We found four black Honda Civics with sunroofs and blue neon lighting and plans for how to hijack a truck around the room. So it has to be Dean." Leon told him.  
"I always thought it was him." Vince repeated for the second time within that five minutes.  
"I'll go to the department tomorrow and tell Bilkins we know who it is." Brian told the team.  
At this time, Liz and Sabrina had just gotten out of school. They drove over to the house and got changed into some street clothes. They got into Sabrina's S2000 and drove off to the mall. Once they got there, they met their boyfriends at the front doors. They both walked in hand in hand with each of their boyfriends. The two couples walked around the mall, and had lots of fun talking and enjoying the night.  
Meanwhile, back at the Toretto's, Dominic and his team were getting ready for the night. They made sure each car was filled with NOS, and everything else that was needed to race. Once they were ready, Letty and Mia went back to the house and got all ready. They went to the races, knowing who was doing the hijackings. Finally, a night that they could enjoy themselves. Liz and Sabrina were at the mall enjoying themselves. They were walking around with their boyfriends. The two girls loved their boyfriends, a lot. And Liz finally realized that she loved Shane. She didn't want another boyfriend. She liked him just the way he was.  
The team stayed at the races, and then had a party at the Toretto house, as usual. The whole team enjoyed themselves, as well as Brian. For once, Brian forgot about all of the stress on his back. For once, he had fun. Liz and Sabrina ended up coming home about 4 AM, after going to the beach and watching the water beneath the bright white moon. When they got home the party was over. The team was mostly passed out somewhere in the living room, but a few of the team members were in their bedrooms, fast asleep. The two girls went into Sabrina's room, put on a t-shirt and shorts, and fell fast asleep. Sabrina slept in her bed and Liz slept on the mattress right by next to the bed. The next morning Brian was going to tell Bilkins about what had happened. He was going to tell Bilkins all about their discovery. Hopefully, his discovery was right, he wouldn't be pinned to anything, and everything would go back to normal after this Saturday morning. 


	23. Let The Truth UnFold

Chapter 23 - Let the Truth Be Told

Brian was up the next morning bright and early. He got dressed, and zoomed downstairs to find Mia cooking eggs and hash browns. He kissed her good morning, then sat down at the table.  
About a half an hour later, everyone came downstairs except Sabrina. She was still sleeping, and so was Liz. They were up late the night before that, and they were sleeping in today.  
Brian and the team ate eggs and hash browns, while discussing what they were going to do on this Saturday.  
"I am going to go down to Bilkins and tell him the truth. I think that'll put the case to rest, well, at least on my part." Brian said.  
"Plus you won't be pinned with anything." Jesse added, smiling.  
"Yeah, you know I can't have my baby in jail." Mia said, kissing the top of Brian's head.  
Brian whispered lightly so no one could hear, or so he thought, "Jeeze, I thought pregnant women were grumpy, but I got lucky." He started laugh afterwards when Mia punched his arm.  
"What was that for?" He asked her.  
"Don't think I didn't her your pregnant woman crabby grumpy statement. I heard every word of it." Mia said to him, smiling. She loved him so much.  
Brian laughed. "Well it's true! Your not crabby, you're just really lovey dovey." He said to her, while laughing.  
Mia couldn't help but laugh. She knew it was true.  
Dom starred at Brian for a minute. "I wish Letty was like that." Just then, Letty walked downstairs in her bathrobe and her silk pajamas. "Don't think I didn't hear you Dominic Toretto!" She yelled as she looked up at Brian. "Where's the food?" "I ate it all." Vince said, trying to hold back in a laugh. He knew it would make her mad.  
"Dang it. I want food, and I want it now!" Letty yelled. She was hungry, and grumpy. "I'm joking. There's food over there." Vince told Letty as he pointed to the counter.  
Letty went over to the counter and served herself some eggs and hash browns. She ate a lot, and after she was done, she sat by Dom.  
"I'm going to go to the station. See you later." Brian said as he got up from the table.  
"Ok, if we're not here, we'll be at the garage." Dom called back.  
"You're going to the garage today?" Letty asked him, madly.  
"I don't know. We'll see." Dom said calmly, knowing he was going to get yelled at.  
Leon and Jesse got up from the table. They walked over to the PS2, turned it on, and started playing a video game. Letty and Dom went upstairs after he calmed her down a bit. Vince sat on the couch and watched Leon and Jesse.  
Brian went to the station. On his way there, he was planning out what he was going to say. Once he got there, he started getting nervous about what would happen. He parked his car, got out, and walked inside. "Brian." Bilkins said immediately. "You must have something. What is it?" Bilkins asked him.  
"I found out who it is." Brian told him, firmly.  
"Who? Tell me everything." Bilkins replied.  
"It's Dean Snow. He's a brother of my sister's best friend, Liz. I checked out his garage today after he went to work. He has the same Civics as you told me about, and he even has plans drawn up on his desk about how to hijack a truck. It is definitely him." Brian told Bilkins.  
"That definitely sounds like it is him. Is he home at the moment?" Bilkins asked Brian.  
"As far as I know, yes." Brian told him.  
Bilkins walked over to his desk, and told his partner the good news. They called in the cops, and immediately the cops pulled up to Dean's house. Bilkins walked back over to Brian, and told him he was free to go and nothing would be pinned on him. Brian walked back to his car after leaving the place, and headed home.  
Meanwhile, Dean was arrested after trying to fight the cops, and taken to the FBI station where he was interrogated and found to be the person who was hijacking the trucks. He went to jail that same day.  
At the house Sabrina and Liz woke up later and came downstairs. "Good Afternoon." Mia said to them both, with a smile.  
"Afternoon." They both mumbled back.  
"Afternoon girls!" The guys called to them.  
"Afternoon guys." They mumbled back to the guys.  
"Hey Liz, Brian went to the station to tell the cops about Dean. He may be arrested. Dean may be arrested, that is." Leon told Liz.  
"Oh well. Big freaking whoop de do." Liz said not caring. She really didn't care. She actually wanted him to go to jail. She didn't like the way that Dean had treated her, and she thought that he did need some time in jail.  
"Are you sure you don't care?" Leon asked her, hearing the conversation.  
"Yeah, I'm cool." She said. She walked over and plopped herself on the couch next to Vince.  
"Hey V." She said to him.  
"Hey Liz." He said back.  
Sabrina ran up to her room and came down about 40 minutes later all ready. She traded places with Liz on the couch and Liz went up to go shower and get ready, too.  
"Hey V. What's goin' on?" Sabrina asked Vince.  
"Not much." Vince replied.  
Brian pulled into the driveway and came inside. He walked inside with a big smile on his face.  
"Their not pinning anything on me and Dean is arrested." Brian immediately said.  
Dom came downstairs out of the room as soon as he heard that. Letty was following right behind him.  
"Did you just say what I think you said?" Dom asked.  
"Yeah." Brian replied.  
Dom smiled, and so did Letty. The rest of team got up and congratulated Brian.  
"Thanks for all of the help, guys. I couldn't have done it without you." Brian told them all.  
"Welcome." They all said in unison.  
Liz came downstairs, just in time to hear the good news. She smiled, too. "That punk deserves to be in jail." She said boldly.  
Most of the day the team chilled at the house, getting ready for the week. Sabrina and Liz messed around and listened to some music. Later on they went out to a movie with their boyfriends, then came back home. Liz and Sabrina went upstairs and went onto her computer. They chatted with a few people before they both went to sleep. The team mostly messed around the house, cleaning while Mia made dinner for them all. Liz and Sabrina ate before they went to the movies, so there wasn't too much food left over. They all thought they were prepared for the week to unfold, or so they thought. 


	24. A Week Unfolded

Chapter 24 - A week unfolded

Brian O'Connor woke up early on Monday. It was the girls' spring vacation, and so he didn't have to wake them up. He went downstairs, only to see his beautiful girlfriend, Mia. She was cooking breakfast. He stopped at the stairs and stared at her for a moment, and whispered underneath his breath, "She's gonna be a mommy and I'm gonna be a daddy." He shook his head and smiled. He could just imagine a little Mia or a little Brian running around the house. Mia was downstairs cooking breakfast. The pancakes smelt good. It was the usual breakfast, but today she thought it smelt absolutely wonderful.  
Jesse and Leon were both crashed out in Jesse's room. The night before they had been playing hours of PlayStation2, and finally, after realizing it was two A.M., decided to go to sleep.  
Liz and Sabrina were both in Sabrina's room, sleeping. They both stayed up late, on Sabrina's computer chatting to a few people. The following week was their Spring Break, so what did it matter if they were staying up late and sleeping in? Dominic and Letty were in their room, but they were awake. Well, at least Letty was. She was looking at Dominic sleep peacefully. She still couldn't believe she was going to be a mom. They hadn't really planned on her getting pregnant anytime soon. Vince was in his room; just waking up. He looked at the clock and yawned. Six A.M.  
Brian started walking down the stairs. Mia heard him and looked up from her cooking. She smiled widely when she saw him. "Hey Baby." She said.  
"Hey babe. How are you feeling this morning?" He asked her, softly.  
"Good. Thanks. How is my lovely baby doing this morning?" She asked him, softly. "Great. Thanks." He replied. "Although I am kinda hungry." He sat down at the table and starred at the pancakes on the stove.  
"Don't worry. Their almost done." Mia told Brian as she rolled her eyes and laughed.  
About five minutes later, Jesse, and Leon joined the two at the table. "Hey guys." Mia said to them.  
"How ya doin' Mia?" They both asked her.  
"Good, thanks." She said, and smiled.  
"Mornin'," Brian said.  
"Hey Bri." They both said.  
They both sat down, and by this time, the pancakes were ready. Mia went to the stove and got the pancakes and served them both. Just then, Dom, Letty, Vince, Sabrina, and Liz came piling down the stairs. By the look on Letty's face, you could tell she was happy, too.  
"Hey!" She said.  
"Hi." Sabrina and Liz both said, groggily. "Hey!" Mia replied.  
Dom, Vince, and the three girls sat down at the table and began to eat after Mia served them. Then, Mia sat down and ate, too.  
When everyone was done, Sabrina and Liz went upstairs and used the bathroom to get ready. Brian and Mia went upstairs in their room for a little bit to get ready, too. So did the rest of the team. At about 8:45 AM, everyone was downstairs and ready. They all packed up their stuff, and went to the garage. Once there, Dom and the guys started on the cars that were there. Letty, Mia, Sabrina, and Liz went to the store and worked there while the guys were at the shop. At about noon, the four girls got into Letty's car and drove down to the garage. They brought the guys lunch, and the guys told them that they weren't going to work for very much longer, they wanted to go home. The four girls drove back to the café to find a surprise. There was broken glass, and bullet holes in the building. Letty, and Sabrina both got mad. They got out of the car, and stormed up to the building. Sabrina was Brian's brother, but she acted half like him, and half like Letty. Liz and Mia stayed back. Mia got reminded of Johnny Tran just then, with Jesse. She quickly got out her cell phone and dialed Dom's cell phone. Liz stayed by Mia; she was a little scared, yet a little ticked. She didn't know if someone was in the building or not still, and she didn't want to go storming up there.  
"Hello?" Dom answered.  
"Dom." Mia said, her voice shaky and scared.  
"Mia! What's wrong?" Dom asked her.  
"I….Building…Glass.." Mia couldn't speak right. She handed the phone to Liz and she broke down in tears.  
"Hello?" Dom asked.  
"Hey Dom it's Liz. Listen, we got to the café, there's broken glass, and bullet holes in the building." Liz told him, trying not to sound scared.  
"Shoot. Ok. Hang out girl. I'm coming as fast as I can." Dom hung up the phone and rounded up the guys, he told them all what happened, and they all hurried to the café as fast as possible.  
Letty and Sabrina walked into the building, and Sabrina stormed around. She heard some noises in the back where Dom usually was, and she went to go check it out. "Hello?" She asked, her voice a little shaky and scared.  
Someone from behind grabbed her, covered her mouth with their hand, only to get bitten by Sabrina. They cursed underneath their breath, but loud enough for only Sabrina to hear. Sabrina, once not having the hand over her mouth, screamed as loud as she could. Letty ran over to the spot, only to come across the guy's back. He couldn't see her, but Sabrina could. Letty didn't want to be noticed, so she ran back to Liz and Mia.  
"MIA! WHERE'S YOUR CELL?" She yelled.  
Through tears, Mia answered, "Liz has it. Why?" "I'll tell you in a minute." She replied as Liz stood up and handed her the cell phone. Letty dialed Dom's number in, and waited for him to answer.  
"Hello?" Dom answered.  
"Dom, hurry your butt over here. It's Tran. He's got Sabrina." Letty said.  
"Shoot. Alright, I'm on my way." He said, as he pulled onto their street.  
As soon as Liz heard Letty say this, she broke down in tears. She couldn't believe that her friend had been captured. She knew about the story about Tran, and Brian, and everything that had happened because she had been one of Sabrina's closest friends, so therefore, Sabrina told her everything that had happened.  
"Tran?" Sabrina asked.  
"That's right baby. I've come back." Tran said, with a big grin on his face.  
"Let me go!" Sabrina struggled to get free, but Tran put a gun to her head.  
"Don't move. Or else." He told her.  
Sabrina stayed still, knowing he meant business. He wasn't afraid to pull the trigger on anyone's head, including his own team. Tran heard Dom and the others pull up into the street, and he went out to the street, still having the gun on Sabrina's head.  
"Don't you dare try anything. Or she's dead." Tran said, grinning. A dark black S2000 pulled up alongside the curb, and Tran put Sabrina in the car, and then got in, himself. Brian got in his car, and sped off.  
A/N: Thank you SO much to the reviews I have gotten. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE keep reviewing. Show me I have something to continue to write for. Sorry for not updating a lot lately, I get out of school in two weeks and it's been REALLY hectic. I will write a LOT and I hope to finish this story this summer. Have a great day, and please don't forget to R&R. 


	25. TranTranTran

Chapter 25 - TranTranTran "NO!" Mia screamed.  
Brian sped up to Johnny Tran's car, and then sped it off the road.  
Meanwhile, in the S2000, Tran's gun had been snatched from Sabrina.  
"You let me out or I can pull this trigger and your brain can be on the nice interior of this lovely car." She told him.  
"Stop the car." Tran demanded to the driver.  
Tran let Sabrina out, knowing he wasn't going to win this one.  
"I'll get you, somehow or another." He told her. As soon as he had said this, Sabrina saw him get shot and fall to the ground. She looked behind her just to see her brother, Brian, pulling up. "Get in!" He shouted.  
Sabrina opened the passenger door and got in, and Brian sped off back towards the café. "Are you OK?" Brian asked her.  
"Um…NO. I was just captured, had a gun to my head, and if it weren't for you I would be kidnapped." Sabrina told him.  
"I mean, physically? Are you OK physically?" He asked her.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." She said. "Thanks"  
"Hey, you're my little sister. I'm not just gonna sit there and do nothing when you get kidnapped." He said, grinning.  
Sabrina laughed. "Yeah, I know, I know." When they got back to the café, Sabrina got a big hug by everybody.  
"Well, now what are we going to do? We can't just let her go anywhere without protection. I mean Johnny Tran is still…" Leon was interrupted.  
"Dead." Brian finished for him.  
"What do you mean?" Jesse asked. "You killed him"  
"Yeah. He was letting Sabrina out of the car and I didn't want to take any chances, nor did I want her to end up having a bodyguard around her all of the time." He told them. "They can't catch me, though"  
"And why not?" Dom asked him.  
"No witnesses." He told Dom.  
"Well, what about Tran's relatives?" Vince asked. "Won't they try to get Sabrina"  
"Yeah. That's why we'll keep an eye on her for a week. Only a week. If we see nothing suspicious, then I don't think we have to keep an eye on her. She has her cell phone with her, and now she knows to not go places that seem unsafe, like today." Brian told him.  
"Ughhhhhhh" Sabrina sighed. "Not fair"  
"Don't worry." Mia told her. "I'll be the person watching out for you this week. Oh, we're gonna have fun alright." Sabrina laughed, and Brian moaned, as he knew what was coming next.  
"Hey Brian, can I have money?" She asked him.  
"Yeah, sure, fine." He took out his wallet and handed her some money.  
She grabbed the money, and her keys, and her purse, then turned for Letty and Sabrina. "Let's go girls. Girls' night out, tonight. You too, Liz." The three other girls got up and followed Mia. Sabrina had calmed down by now, and she wasn't really that OK, but she wanted to have a fun night. So, she went along.  
Liz and Sabrina took off at the mall together, going to different stores. Mia had given them some money to buy some stuff for themselves.  
Meanwhile, Mia and Letty went to some more stores. Their stomachs were getting bigger, and they were hardly fitting into their cloths anymore. Letty looked at Mia's stomach and grinned. "Yours looks lower than mine. You know they say that if your stomach is up, then it's a girl, and if it's lower, it's a boy." "Oh great. That's all we need. Another Brian O'Connor running around." Mia rolled her eyes.  
Letty laughed. "Whatever yours turns out to be, yours will have that hard head of Brian's. And that sweet smile of yours." Mia laughed, too. "Thanks, girl. Well, you know that yours will get spoiled by you, and your kid will have an overprotective father." Letty rolled her eyes. "Ugh, can you believe that"  
Mia laughed. "Yeah, but ya know, that's pretty chill." Letty laughed. "Yeah, I guess so"  
The two girls talked a lot while shopping, and they found some cute outfits to buy. So did Liz and Sabrina. After about two hours, they both met up at the center of the mall and walked towards Mia's car to go home. They all were talking on the way home.  
"So, anyone hungry?" Mia asked when they were finally home.  
"Yes, STARVED." Everyone replied.  
"Jeeze, alright, alright, I'm making the food." She said.  
Sabrina and Liz jumped up. "Oooh can we help?" They asked.  
Mia laughed. "Sure." "Cool." They both said, as they walked over and started to help. It was late for dinner, but they were all hungry. In about forty-five minutes, the long table was set inside the house, with food on it. Mia walked into the living room and called everyone to the table, while Sabrina and Liz started putting food on their plates.  
Once everyone was seated, the whole room was quiet because they were all so hungry, no one said a word. After dinner, all four girls helped clean up and do dishes. Then the two girls raced off to Sabrina's room and went online, while Letty and Mia joined the guys.  
A/N: Please R&R. Thank you SO much to my reviewers:-D Any ideas would be appreciated. 


	26. Liz's Secret Unfolds

Chapter 26 - Liz's Secret

The next day, Sabrina, and Liz both invited Adam, Shane, Luke, Daniel, Sakura, and Amber over. The four couples hadn't gotten together in awhile, so they planned to go to the mall that day.  
Sabrina had a Pink Hollister shirt, dark blue jeans, and pink DC shoes. Liz wore a pair of ripped up blue jeans, a tight white Bob Marley shirt, and a pair of black Kswiss's. Sakura and Daniel showed up five minutes before Amber and Luke did. Once they were all together, they got ready and went to the mall.  
Once at the mall, a few of them split up, and a few of them stayed together. Adam and Luke wanted Cds, and Amber and Sabrina wanted clothes, so they went in their separate directions. Shane and Liz went off, as well as Sakura and Daniel.  
Shane and Liz walked along slowly, talking.  
"Listen, I've been thinking about you and I.." Liz said, leaving her sentence in mid-air.  
"And?" Shane asked, worried that something bad was going to happen.  
"I think that we need to take it one step further." Liz told him.  
"Yeah, me too." Shane told her. He put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her from walking. She turned around and faced him. He put his lips to her lips and closed his eyes. Liz put her lips on his, and closed her eyes.  
They both opened their eyes and looked at each other in the eyes after the deep, passionate kiss. "I love you." Shane told Liz.  
" I love you, too." They both went hand in hand, and walked along again, after having that romantic scene in public.  
Meanwhile, Sakura and Daniel were having a good time, looking around at everything, and talking. They didn't do much physical things, they just liked to be around each other and talk a lot. Adam and Luke were looking at the Greenday, Trick Daddy, T.I., and Eminem Cds. They both liked a wide variety of music, and loved to blast the music in their cars. They bought three Cds each, and then went hunting for Sabrina and Amber.  
They finally found Sabrina and Amber at Hot Topic, and they both had found some cute clothes to buy. Sabrina and Amber paid for the stuff, then went and followed Adam and Luke. They met up with Sakura, Daniel, Liz, and Shane, at the food court. A couple more hours passed by, and they decided to go home, after a long day hanging out at the mall. Luke and Daniel took both of their girlfriends home, while Adam and Shane went back with Liz and Sabrina to their house. The girls wanted their boyfriends to hang out for a bit, and luckily, they didn't have to work the next day, so they were able to come over.  
Shane and Liz decided to go up to hers and Sabrina's room, they wanted some private time alone. Meanwhile, Sabrina and Adam stayed downstairs on the couch. Jesse was playing PS2, and they were watching him play against Leon.  
"C'mon, Leon, you should know how to beat Jesse by now." Sabrina told him.  
"Nope, no one can beat me, I'm the best at video games." Jesse said while smiling like a fourteen year old.  
"Realllllly?" Adam said, standing up and not believing him.  
"Oh no, here it goes." Sabrina said, as she stood up and went to go find Letty. She knew Adam loved video games, and he was going to be there all night.  
Adam got down on the floor and took over Leon's controller, only to find out that he could beat Jesse.  
Sabrina came back into the living room a few minutes later with Letty behind her. Sabrina and Letty had come to be pretty close, even though she could be mean because she was pregnant. Adam, Jesse, and Leon were having enough fun at the Play Station 2, and Sabrina and Letty were having just as much fun watching them.  
Meanwhile, Liz and Shane were in the bedroom. They were talking, and Shane noticed the whole time that Liz kept hiding her arms from him. "What is she hiding?" He thought to himself. He kept starring at her arms, hoping she'd notice, but she just ignored him. When he pulled her into his arms, he looked down, and saw one cut mark on each arm. He asked her softly, "Liz"  
"Yeah baby?" She responded back, softly and sincerely.  
"What are those on your arms?" He asked her, curiously.  
"I don't want to talk about it." She told him, boldly and sternly, loosing her soft voice now.  
"Well I do." He said to her, standing up off of the bed. "I know what those are, and if you don't explain, I'll get Brian up here, better yet, Dom." He said to her, grinning, knowing that she would give in.  
"Alright fine. I got really depressed the other night and I cut myself. One time on each arm. Big deal." Liz said, acting like it didn't matter to her. She was hiding her feelings, and hoping he wouldn't notice, even though he knew her like a book.  
"Yeah, sure, right, Big deal. It IS a big deal Liz! You are my baby! My sweetheart! The love of my life! And, you think, and I'm just going to shrug it off like this? I'm not! If you're not OK, then I'm not OK! I want you to be able to tell me anything, Liz! I would tell you anything! I tell you anything and everything about my life that you want to know, and I thought you did the same. I guess I was wrong." Shane told her, raising his voice a little more than he expected.  
Liz started balling in tears, when finally Shane had realized that he really did raise his voice. He walked over to her, and held her in his arms, comforting her.  
"Liz, Liz, Liz, my baby Liz, I'm sorry, I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't. It's just I'm really worried about you. Promise you won't do it again?" He asked her, looking into her beautiful eyes.  
"Yeah, I promise." She told him.  
"Good. I'm glad. And you know that you can't get anything past me, so don't try." He told her, grinning boyishly.  
Liz laughed a little through her wet tears that were now stopping. There was still the wet marks of tears rolling down her cheeks. Shane felt really bad for her. He knew a lot had happened in her life, but he didn't know that she was this depressed about it, and he always thought that she would come to him about anything. He knew, after this night, that he was going to have to keep a closer eye on her. He grabbed his jacket off of the chair.  
"My parents should be home soon, I have to go, my baby." He told her, kissing her cheek.  
"Please stay." Liz asked him, looking into his eyes and giving him the "oh please?" look that could suck anyone into doing anything.  
"Alright, fine, I'll stay." He told her. He took off his pants, only to leave his boxers on, and then his shirt, and crawled into bed with her. An hour later Adam decided to go home, and Sabrina went upstairs. She pushed open the door, and whispered to herself, then shut it quickly. She went to Jesse, who was downstairs wrapping things up.  
"Hey Jesse?" She asked him.  
"Yeah girl?" He replied.  
"Mind if I sleep in your room tonight?" She asked him, sincerely and curiously. She put on the "Pleaseee" look that could suck anyone in, much like Liz's look.  
"Fine, sure." He told her.  
"Yay, ok, thanks." She said, running off to go brush her teeth and get ready for bed.  
"Welcome…" He dragged off as he finished rolling up the controller for the PlayStation 2 and putting it on the TV stand. "Hey Jess?" Liz asked him when she came out of the bathroom and went into his room. "When do you think Dom, and Vince'll be home"  
"Hard to say. Their working in the garage, race wars is next week, we have to get ready, you know?" He asked her.  
"Yeah, I know. Just wondering." She told him, but her face said that she was hiding something.  
"What is it?" He asked her.  
"What is what?" She asked, trying to hide it.  
"I know you're hiding something, Sabrina. I've known you for a long time now. Don't try to act like you're not hiding something, because I know that you are." He told her.  
"Dangat," She thought, "He caught me." She simply stated, "Liz and Shane are in bed together in my room." "Oh shoot. They better not get caught." Jesse said to her.  
"I don't think they will. Shane knows to leave early, and Liz knows that he needs to leave early, too, before anyone wakes up." Sabrina told Jesse.  
"Yeah, you're probably right." He told her.  
Sabrina climbed in the right side of the bed, while Jesse got in the left side. "Hey hey hey, c'mon, this is my bed, not yours." He told her.  
"Where do you expect me to sleep? The floor?" She asked him, sarcastically.  
He responded sarcastically, "Oh yes, the floor, an awesome place to sleep." He told her giving her the thumbs up.  
Sabrina shook her head and got in. She laid on the edge of the bed, and in a few minutes she was fast asleep.  
Jesse laid in bed for a few more minutes, thinking about all of his thoughts and how much trouble Liz would be in if she got caught. He fell asleep fast from all of the busy thinking.  
As for Leon, he went to bed when Jesse did, in his room. Dom and Vince didn't get home till about three A.M. Brian stayed in Mia's room and fell asleep holding her in his arms, as well as she fell asleep in his arms. Adam got home and went into his bed, and fell asleep dreaming of Sabrina. 


	27. AdamHurt?

Chapter 27 - Adam..Hurt?

At about 4 AM, before anyone else woke up, Shane woke up beside Liz and he snuck out of the house without anyone seeing him, or so he thought. Brian just came out of the bathroom when he saw a familiar person leaving the house. He knew it was Shane, so he checked all of the rooms and found Liz by herself in the bed in Sabrina and her room, and then he found Sabrina by Jesse in his room. He knew that he would talk to Liz about it in a couple of hours when everyone had woken up. He went back to bed, and fell asleep quickly. At about six AM, the team woke up, and went downstairs groggily. When they had gotten there, Sabrina, Jesse, Liz, and Mia were already down there. Mia was cooking pancakes and Jesse, Liz, and Sabrina were having a conversation. Brian followed Vince, Leon, and Dom down the stairs. When he got down them and into the kitchen, he immediately looked at Liz. He walked over to her.  
"Liz. Outside. Now." He said sternly. He didn't want to say anything in front of the team.  
When they both were outside and away from the door so no one could hear Brian told her, "I know Shane spent the night last night." Liz's eyes got wide. She knew she was in for it now. "Yeah…" She trailed off.  
"What did you two do?" Brian asked her, looking into her eyes. He could always tell when she was lying.  
"Nothing." She said, and her eyes meant it. They were pleading with him to believe her. They really didn't do anything. Liz just wanted someone to be near her. "You swear?" He asked her.  
She said before even thinking about it, "I swear. We did nothing"  
Brian grinned. "Alright. So, what did you two do then?" "To be honest with you, Shane and I were in the room talking about things, and then I got tired. He was going to leave, but I just asked him to be with me because I didn't want to be alone. I wanted him there with me." She said in a low voice, looking at the ground, not wanting to look at him.  
He looked at her and knew she was telling the truth. "Ok. That's all I wanted to know." He went inside and she followed him back in. They both sat down at the table, and when Sabrina asked what happened, Brian gave her the 'do not start' look. When everyone saw that look, they all knew not to ask about anything. That day was the last day of Sabrina and Liz's Spring Vacation, so they decided to just relax at home, and watch some movies. The next day at school was a surprising day. They both woke up, thinking nothing would happen. They got ready, then both walked together to school. When they got there, Adam wasn't there. But, Shane was. Sabrina walked over to Shane with Liz thinking that Adam was just going to be late to school. Shane looked at her and asked, "What's wrong"  
"Oh, nothing. Adam's not here, he's not usually late, I'm just kinda worried about him." She told Shane looking around the school yard for Adam, but not seeing him anywhere.  
Just then, one of the guys from the football team walked to Sabrina. "You're Sabrina O'Connor, right"  
"Right. Why?" She told him and asked.  
"Because I have news for you. Adam is your boyfriend, correct?" He asked her. He was really polite, and he seemed nice.  
"Right. We have been dating. Yeah." She told him.  
"I'm sorry to tell you this, but Adam is in the hospital. He got in a car accident yesterday, someone ran him off of the road." He told her, his eyes feeling sorry for her. Sabrina instantly broke down in tears. She started balling hysterically. She instantly grabbed out her cell phone, and dialed DT's Garage.  
"Hello?" She recognized the voice. It was Jesse.  
"Jesse! C-C-C-Can you come pick me up?" She asked him trying to hold back her tears so he would understand her.  
"Sabrina? Is that you? What's wrong? Where are you? What happened?" He asked her a million different questions.  
"Jesse. It's me, Sabrina. I'm at school. I'll explain when you get here. PLEASE just hurry. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE." She pleaded with him.  
"Alright girl, I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and told the other team members about it. They said for him to go and pick her up, but when he could, to call ASAP and let them know what was going on.  
Sabrina waited at the school until Jesse got there, then she hurriedly got into his car after saying good-bye to Liz, and told her she would call her cell when she found out anything.  
Sabrina told Jesse where to go, and Jesse started. She explained everything that had happened that morning on the way there. When they got there, Jesse and Sabrina both hurried inside of the hospital, and to the front desk.  
"May I help you?" The nurse asked.  
"I'm looking for Adam Smith." She quickly told the nurse.  
"Are you family?" The nurse asked Sabrina.  
"I'm his girlfriend. I need to see him. Please." She pleaded with the nurse, and used her 'look' that no one could say 'no' to. The nurse told her the room and directed her where to go. Jesse and Sabrina hurriedly went down the hall and went into his room. Jesse went over to the waiting area, and used the pay phone. He called Dom.  
"Hello?" The familiar voice answered the phone.  
"Hey Vince it's Jesse. Dom around?" He asked.  
"Yeah, hold on." Vince put down the phone and yelled for Dom. Dom came over, and then got on the line.  
"Jesse? What's the deal?" Dom asked.  
"Adam got into a car accident yesterday. Sabrina found out today at school. This morning, actually, by one of his football friends. She's in his room right now, she's with him. I seen him only for a few minutes, he looks pretty bad. I don't know details, just that someone tried to run him off of the road"  
Dom thought for a minute. He thought, "Oh shit. I bet it's Tran. It's gotta be." He said out loud, "Find out from Adam, if he remembers any details and get them from him, then call me RIGHT back." Dom said sternly.  
"Alright. Bye." Jesse said and hung the phone up.  
Meanwhile, Adam and Sabrina were in his room talking. She stopped crying and calmed herself down now. She was just glad to see that he was OK. Jesse walked in the room. "Hey Adam." Jesse called out.  
"Hey Jess!" Adam said, smiling. Sabrina smiled. Adam always made the best out of things.  
"Hey, I wanted to ask you, can you remember anything about the accident?" Jesse asked him, curiously.  
"Um, actually I can't remember much. I just know that I was driving and there was a small compact car driving really fast behind me and then it shoved me off the road, and then continued on." Adam told Jesse. "That's all I can remember. I can't remember any details"  
"Alright. That's good enough, thanks." Jesse told him, starting to walk out of the room.  
Sabrina called out, "Wait, Jesse, what's wrong? What did Dom say?" She asked, knowing he probably called Dom.  
"I don't know, Dom just asked me to ask Adam that." Jesse told him. Jesse walked out of the room and to the pay phone again.  
"Hello?" Dom answered.  
"Dom, it's Jesse." He said.  
"What did Adam say? Anything? Can he remember?" Dom asked him quickly, anxious to know what Adam had said.  
"Adam said that he remembers driving and a small compact car coming up and then running him off of the road." Jesse told him.  
"Shoot. Might be him." Dom quickly said.  
"Will you please tell me what is going on?" Jesse asked Dom. "I would like to know what's going on, too!" "Listen, I got a call the other day from Tran, he threatened me. He said to leave the streets and stay away from his people or else." Dom told him.  
"Dang. What if it is him?" Jesse asked him.  
"Well if you think about it, we all love Sabrina, Adam is dating Sabrina, if Adam gets hurt then Sabrina is hurt, too. When Sabrina is hurt, it hurts us to see her like that. So, if it is him, he's trying to hurt us through people we love. We never know who will be next. I say that we all need to keep an eye on each other." Dom told him.  
"Yeah, that's definitely right. I mean, if Tran is the one doing it, which he probably is, we need to keep a close eye on each other." Jesse agreed.  
"Alright. Yeah. Ok. I gotta go. Talk to you later." Dom told Jesse, and hung up the phone.  
"Bye." Jesse said, before hanging up the phone. He walked back into Adam's room and said to Sabrina, "It might be Tran"  
Sabrina instantly got mad. No one, and I mean no one, hurt someone she truly loved and cared about and got away with it. Adam looked confused.  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
"Basically, Tran and Dom are enemies, Tran is out to get Dom." Sabrina told Adam, then looked at Jesse.  
"There is no way he is getting away with this. No one gets away with this." And with that, Sabrina marched outside, and down the elevator, leaving Jesse and Adam in shock from her madness.  
"Ok, I never knew she could get that mad." Adam said.  
"Yeah, I gotta go. I gotta go to Dom's garage. See ya." Jesse said as he got up and started to walk out.  
"See ya." Adam told Jesse.  
Jesse walked outside and got into his car. He started it up and sped off to DT's Garage. He wanted to ask Dom if Sabrina had been there. When he finally got there, he told Dom about Sabrina walking off and getting mad at the hospital. Dom started to get worried about her, so he called her cell.  
"Hello?" She answered.  
"Sabrina! Where are you?" He asked her.  
"I'm at a restaurant." She told him.  
"With who?" He asked her.  
"With Shane, and Liz." She said.  
"Alright, be home before midnight. Bye." He hung up the phone and turned to Jesse. "Well, she isn't in any trouble or danger, she's just at a restaurant. She'll be fine. Liz and Shane are with her." "Ok." Jesse said, as he walked off. "I'm hungry, you guys want anything?" Jesse asked them. They all told him their order, and then he went to the fast food place. Jesse came back with hamburgers for all of them.  
Meanwhile, Shane, Liz, and Sabrina were at the restaurant talking about what had happened.  
"There is NO one who gets away with hurting Adam. NO one." Sabrina announced.  
"Sabrina, calm down." Shane told her.  
Liz didn't really want to say anything. She was too afraid of getting snapped at. When Sabrina was in that kind of a mood, she would snap at anyone at anytime. She even snapped at Adam before. "I am doing something about this. I'm NOT just going to let Tran get away with this." Sabrina stood up, went outside, and got in her S2000. She picked it up on the way to meeting Liz and Shane at the restaurant. She hurriedly got into it, and sped off.  
Liz took her cell and dialed Dom's number.  
"Hello?" He picked up his cell.  
"Dom, it's Liz. Sabrina just drove off after going into a mad rage and I don't know where she is." Liz told him.  
"Alright. Calm down. I think Jesse still has that cell phone tracer he can use to track her down." Dom told Liz.  
"Alright." Liz told him. She hung up the phone and looked at Shane. "He can track her down with his cell phone tracer." "Ok. You ok?" Shane asked Liz. He knew Liz and Sabrina were best friends, and he knew that Liz hated it when Sabrina was mad. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Liz told him.  
"Ok." He said. He knew that she wasn't fine, though. He knew that something was up. He even considered staying at her house again, after seeing those cut marks he wasn't too sure of what she would do, and he didn't trust her with that.  
They both paid and then left, in their own cars. They went to Liz's house and dropped her car off, and took his to the mall and a few other places that they wanted to go to.  
Meanwhile, Sabrina went to the hospital after she went away from the restaurant. She walked into the room, and went straight to Adam's bed. "Adam?" She asked. She knew he was awake. "Sabrina? Thank God you're alright! You ran outta here so fast, I.." He was cut off by her.  
"Listen to me, NO ONE is going to get away with this. I am getting Tran and I mean that." She told him.  
"No, you're not. I don't care what I have to do, I have a phone next to me and I know Dom's number. I'll call him if you don't stop and calm down." He told her sternly. Even though he was in bad shape, he had the energy to calm her down.  
Sabrina sat down in the chair by his bed. If anyone could get her to calm down when she was mad, it was Adam. He knew how to do it. "Alright, fine, what?" She asked, grumpily. She hated it when he told her what to do.  
"Listen to me, I will be fine. I am worrying about you. You never know who they might come after next!" He told her. "Watch out for yourself, and I mean that. It's getting late, and I'm getting tired. I haven't slept today. I've been too busy worrying about you!" He told her.  
"Alright, fine, fine, fine. I'll go home. Happy? If you need me you know my cell number." She told him.  
"Ok. Good. I love you." He told her.  
"I love you too." She bent over and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back, and then she walked out of the room.  
Sabrina walked out of the hospital and got into her Honda S2000. She started it up, and she loved to hear the engine purr. Instead of driving home, she drove to her favorite spot on the beach. It was this spot that no one was usually around, and it was a quiet time for her to sit and think. On her way there, she stopped at a local café and got a smoothie for herself. She went to the beach, and then sat on a blanket on her favorite spot. She laid down, and looked at the beautiful horizon. She stayed there for about a half an hour, then got up and walked back to her car. She was on a mission. Sabrina got into her car and drove to Johnny Tran's house. She got out, put on her, "I'm mad" attitude, and knocked on the door to his house. Tran's assistant answered, and led her to his office. When she stepped inside he was facing her in his big black leather chair. He was grinning, while folding both hands together.  
"Ah, you must be Sabrina O'Connor." He told her.  
"Yes, you are correct." She said, being polite. She held her keys in one of her hand, and kept the key part out, in case anyone tried anything around her, it was her best defense.  
"I've been expecting you." He told her, again.  
"Is that so?" She asked him.  
"Yes, that's so. I don't appreciate what you did to my boyfriend, and now, you have Sabrina O'Connor after you. Let me tell you, you scrawny little man, that is not a good thing. In fact, I would feel sorry for you." She told him.  
He grinned. "Reallllly? Well, that's just too bad. If you don't leave," He said, leaning forward in his chair, and putting his hands on his desk, "The rest of your family is mine." Sabrina grinned. "You'll have to get through me, first." She said, as she stormed off. She knew the way out, and she walked kind of fast to get there. She heard the buzzer ring for the guards to catch her. She ran to her car, and got in, started it up, and sped off. Once on the road she pushed the NOS button to get ahead on the streets, and she thought she was loosing. them. She quickly dialed Jesse's cell phone.  
"Hello?" He answered, lazily.  
"Jesse! It's Sabrina! I've got Tran's team on my tail, I'm at the corner by the pizza place. Hurry!" She told him.  
"Ok, on my way." he said as he hung up. He quickly told the team to follow them, and grab their two-way radios.  
While on the way, Jesse told them all on the radio that Tran was following her. They made up a plan to get them away from her, and then Jesse called her and told her to get on the freeway and head for the garage. The two guards on their motorcycles were after her, and they thought that they were going to get her, or so they thought.  
Jesse pulled up in his Jetta and used NOS to push one off the road into a ditch. Then, Brian came up in his Skyline and pushed the other one into a building on the other side of the road. The rest of the team including Dom stayed behind and looked for other people who might be following her, but there were none. They raced to DT's Garage, and got there just about two minutes after Sabrina did. Sabrina got out of her car and acted madly. "I can't believe that." She shook her head.  
"How'd they follow you? How'd they know where you were?" Dom asked her, boldly and curiously.  
"I don't want to talk about it." She said. She got in her car and sped off to the house. Once she was there, she went upstairs to her room and took out a piece of paper when she heard a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" She asked.  
"It's Jesse." He told her. Jesse and Sabrina had always gotten along well, and Sabrina and Jesse were close. She felt like she could always go to him, and she really needed someone to talk to right now.  
"Hold on." Sabrina said. She went to the door and unlocked it, and then let Jesse in. He came in and sat down on her chair. "Want to talk?" He asked her.  
"yeah." she said. She sat on the edge of her bed and started. "I just.." She hesitated.  
"Sabrina, calm down. It's OK. You can tell me anything. I don't tell anyone, I promise." He told her, and she knew he was telling the truth. She looked at him and started.  
"I just love Adam so much and it's hard seeing him like that in the hospital and knowing Tran did it to him. I tried to be Miss. Tough Girl and go to his house. I had a talk with him, a nice, short talk, but when I got out of there, he put his guards on me and they started chasing me. That's when I called you." She told him.  
Jesse always knew how to give the best advice to her. He was sort of like a counselor to her. "What do you think about going to his house, now?" He asked her, curiously.  
"I shouldn't have done it, I know. At least if I want to next time I need to bring someone with me. Whether it be a friend or someone like you, someone needs to come with me." Sabrina told him.  
"Look, here's the deal. I know it's hard seeing someone you love hurt. My dad's in jail, before he went to jail he used to hurt my mom. I watched it all happen, until I was eighteen. I saved up money and gave her money to move out. She moved out, and that's when I moved in here with Dom. My dad, a week later, got drunk at a tavern and knocked over a cop's bike. He's done other things since then like that, too, so he goes in and out of jail. My dad drinks heavy and then he gets abusive. So, I know what it feels like to have someone you love be hurt. I really do. But, listen to me, Sabrina. You're lucky you got out of Tran's place alive. You can't go in there like that. You just can't go in there like nothing happened, and everything is okay. Everything is not okay. Tran is after us. He wants to hurt us, and you know him, Sabrina. He will do anything to hurt us all." Jesse told her.  
They both sat in silence for a minute. Sabrina thought about everything that had happened. "I won't go back there again"  
"Promise?" He asked her.  
"Yeah, I promise." She told him. He knew that she never broke her promises, so he knew she wouldn't go back there again. 


	28. Charlie and Michelle

Chapter 28 - Charlie and Michelle

Jesse left Sabrina's room and closed the door after Liz came in. They were busy having a conversation, when there was a knock at the door.  
"Who is it?" Sabrina asked annoyingly.  
"Leon." He said.  
"Come in!" She yelled.  
Leon opened the door and stepped in the room. "Dom just wanted me to tell you that Adam just called. He's getting released tomorrow and he wants you to be the one who comes to pick him up." Sabrina smiled happily. "Yay!" She said as she jumped up and down excitedly. Then she stood for a moment with shock. "Oh boy. This means I have to meet his parents, doesn't It?" "Uh-huh." Liz agreed. "Oh man. Ok, Liz, I need your help on picking out stuff. Leon, thanks for the message, oh, and by the way, when's dinner gonna be ready?" Sabrina asked him.  
"Do I look like Mia?" Leon asked her sarcastically.  
"No….." Sabrina answered.  
"Then do you think I will know? C'mon Sabrina, a little brain here." Leon told her while grinning widely.  
"No.. Hahaha sorry.." Sabrina said.  
"Nah, it's fine. It's chill." Leon told her. "Cool. See you around." Sabrina told him.  
"See ya." He said as he walked out of the room and closed Sabrina's door behind him.  
Sabrina and Liz spent about two hours planning out everything before it was time for dinner. It was Saturday night, and there was usually something always good. They both went downstairs, to find pizza, coke, and everyone in the living room, settled down, watching a good movie.  
Liz and Sabrina grabbed a few pieces of pizza on a plate, a cup of coke, and sat down by next to Letty and Mia.  
"So," Liz started out, looking at Letty and Mia.  
"When are you due?" Liz asked.  
"Uhm.. In about a week.. And Mia's due in about a week in a half." Letty told Liz.  
"Awesome. Do you know what you're having?" Liz asked them.  
"I'm having a boy." Mia proudly announced.  
"I'm having a boy." Letty proudly announced, also. "Oh, great. Just what we need. Another Brian O'Connor running around this house." Sabrina said while rolling her eyes.  
Mia laughed. "Yeah, I know." Brian looked over, and grinned wide. "Aw, c'mon, what's wrong with me?" Sabrina rolled her eyes and laughed. That was just like her brother to that. "What's wrong with you? It's more like.. What's not wrong about you." Sabrina said laughing. Brian smiled widely and laughed. So did Jesse, Vince, and Leon.  
"Nah, I'm sure the little Brian will have Mia's great personality." Vince said out loud.  
Mia smiled and looked over at him. She knew that he had always had a crush on her. "You think?" She asked, making conversation with him. He seemed nicer nowadays.  
"Yeah, I think so. I really do." He said, smiling. "But, of course, he'll look like Brian so he'll attract all the ladies"  
Jesse laughed. "And of course, I'll have to teach him the world of video games." Jesse said smiling.  
"And you can bet Uncle Leon's gonna teach him cars." Leon said, smiling.  
Everyone looked over at him, and both Sabrina and Liz said to him in unison, "If you haven't noticed, I think EVERYONE is going to be teaching him the world of cars." Leon laughed. He said it just to get a comment from someone, and he never expected it to be Sabrina and Liz. Brian smiled widely. "Well, you know, it's our kid, who knows, we may ship him off to boarding school"  
Mia shot him a look that said 'don't start'. "What? I'm only kidding, of course." Brian said in reply and grinning widely.  
The night ended with conversations about Letty and Mia's two little boys. Liz and Sabrina went upstairs and went to bed, along with everyone else. Sabrina wanted to be up early in the morning to get ready and everything, so she didn't want to stay up late like usual. She was tired, anyways.  
Sabrina went to sleep, smiling, knowing everything would be fine in the morning.  
In the morning, Sabrina woke up about 8 AM. She got ready, and when she was going to go pick up Adam, got nervous, so she decided to bring along Liz with her. Liz agreed, and she wasn't doing anything that day either, so it didn't bother her much.  
"Alright, ready?" Sabrina asked Liz.  
"Yeah." Liz said.  
"Alright, let's go." Sabrina said as she was running out of the door and to the car.  
"Sabrina! Would you calm down for just ONE minute? It's OK!" Liz told her.  
"Alright. You're right. Sorry." Sabrina said, not slowing down much, but enough to please Liz.  
"Ok, let's go now." Liz told Sabrina.  
Liz walked out of the door and got into the passenger side. In about fifteen minutes or less, they arrived at the hospital. By now, the nurse had recognized Sabrina, and followed her into the room. She was going to have Sabrina sign Adam out.  
"Sign here please." The nurse told Sabrina. Sabrina signed her name where the nurse had shown her, and then helped Adam out of bed. He leaned on her shoulder as he walked out of the hospital. He used the other arm to lean on Liz's shoulder, as well. The girls weren't very strong, but they were just strong enough to hold him up.  
Once they got him into the car, they started off again. Sabrina knew where Adam's house was, of course, and started there. Once she was there, she saw the parents' cars there. Adam's mother and father came out.  
"Hi." Sabrina said and stuck out her hand to shake the father and mother's. "I'm Sabrina, Adam's girlfriend"  
"Oh, yes! We've heard SO much about you! I'm Michelle." Michelle, Adam's mother said as she gave Sabrina a hug.  
"Hi, I'm Charlie, Adam's dad." The man said, and shook Sabrina's hand. The two parents were spunky and full of life. You could tell they were in their mid 50s but that didn't matter very much. They were still very full of life. Sabrina helped Adam out of the car, and again, he leaned on Sabrina and Liz as they made their way into the house. They helped him lay down on the couch, as Charlie and Michelle walked over.  
"This is my best friend, Liz." Sabrina introduced Liz to Charlie and Michelle as Liz shook Charlie's hand and hugged Michelle.  
"Hi Liz. Nice to meet you." Charlie and Michelle both said.  
Liz went to the bathroom while Sabrina kneeled down so she could be at his eye-level.  
"Listen, I'll call you later, alright? I promised Brian I'd be back before 3." Sabrina told him.  
"Alright. Don't be late. I mean that. And go. I love you." Adam told Sabrina.  
"I love you too." She leaned over and planted a big kiss on his cheek. "Hey! Wait a minute!" Adam said. "Come back here. Kneel down again." Sabrina did as she was told, only to find the same big kiss from Adam planted on her cheek. She smiled happily.  
Sabrina left, with Liz. They got into the car and started driving home.  
"She seems like a nice girl." Michelle said to Adam, when the two girls left.  
"Yeah. She really is." Adam told her. "I'm glad to hear that. You two seem good together. We'll have to invite her over more often." Michelle told Adam.  
"Cool. Awesome." Adam said as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
When Sabrina and Liz got home, they told Brian and Dom about the parents and how cool they were. Sabrina was laughing at herself because she thought they would be high class office people, but really they were down to Earth, nice people. Liz started laughing, too, remembering how nervous and rushing around Sabrina was that morning. They all sat at the table talking for a few more talking about everything that had happened and how surprised they were at Adam's parents.  
Mia started making dinner, and the two girls helped her. When dinner was ready, they ate with conversations going, again. 


	29. Anthony and Brendon

Chapter 29 - Anthony and Brendon

With everyone safe for the moment, the team was feeling OK, but still a little cautious about everything. It was Friday, once again, and it was time for street racing. Dom, and the others went to the garage and started to work on the cars. They wanted to make sure that the cars were ready for the night. They all were going to race, and they wanted to make sure that they would win. They knew they would, if their cars had NOS and were ready to go. This was the last race before race wars. Sabrina and Liz's last day of school was today, so they went to school in a very good mood. The team went to the garage and by about 4 PM when Sabrina and Liz arrived home, they were done with the cars.  
The night was about to begin, and so was the drama. They all got ready at their house, and by about 9 PM they were ready to go race. Dom, and the rest of the team arrived in their regular "V" formation. Sabrina rode with Jesse, and Liz with Leon. Dom got out of his car, and scanned the crowd. He heard a voice that sounded familiar. He looked over to the people standing around, and saw him. Tran. He walked over to Dom.  
"Thought I would come and race you.. thirty grand right here, if you win, that is." Tran told Dom.  
Dom immediately had a plan. "Aiight." He said, as he slapped down thirty grand on the hood of his car. Tran slapped down thirty grand, too.  
Hector walked in the middle of the two guys and picked the money up. He counted it, made sure that it was all right, then stuffed it in his pocket. "Alright, let's get it started." Hector said.  
Tran and Dom pulled up to the line five minutes later. Letty decided she would tell the drivers when to go. She stood at the front of their cars, and put her arms up.  
"Ready?" She pointed to Tran's car, and Tran revved up the engine.  
"Ready?" She pointed to Dom's car, and he revved up the engine.  
"GO!" Letty shouted, as she put her arms down and the Honda S2000 and the Mazda RX-7 zoomed past her. She turned around, as Leon, Vince, and Mia came up to her.  
"Dom's gotta win. He's gonna win. I know it." Leon told the other two.  
"Yeah, he'll win." Letty said, grinning. She had faith in her man, she knew he could win if he wanted to, and he did.  
A couple minutes later the two cars came back around, and Dom's car was an inch ahead of Tran's car. Hector walked up to Dom getting out of his car, and slapped the sixty grand in his hand. "Alright, bro, that's what ya get." Hector told Dom, grinning widely.  
Tran looked over at Dom and pointed. "Don't you think I'm finish with you, Toretto. I'm not." Tran said, as he got into his car, and started It up. He rolled his tinted black windows up, and drove off, as two motorcycles followed him.  
"Ha. I'll be he's finished." Dom said rolling his eyes. "He'll never learn"  
Right after Dom said this, cops rolled up, as everyone was scrambling to get to their cars, Dom yelled out, "Party at my house"  
He got into his car, and started to speed off, and he noticed two cops behind him. He radioed Leon.  
"Leon! How we gonna get these cops off our tail?" Dom asked him, seriously. He had three cops on his tail.  
"I don't know, I got five cops. Wait, you got NOS?" Leon asked him.  
"Yeah, I got a little bit left ova. I know what you're thinking. See ya at home." Dom said, as he put his radio down.  
"See ya." Leon said.  
Dom pushed his NOS button, and got at least 20 feet ahead of the cops. He pulled into a side street, sat there for a minute, and turned his lights off and waited for the cops to go. They kept looking for him, but eventually they backed off his tail.  
Leon pressed his NOS button as well, and went into a parking garage on the side street. He sat in his car in the garage for about fifteen minutes, until he thought everything was safe.  
When Dom got home, Leon wasn't there. He walked inside of the house, and checked out everything. Finally, he walked up to Jesse. "Where's Leon?" "I don't know. I haven't seen him since the races, he said he was on his way home last time I talked to him. So, either the cops got him or…" Jesse was cut off.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Dom told him. The beer he had grabbed that was unopened, he handed it to Jesse. "Here." He told Jesse. "I'm going to look for him"  
Dom found Letty and Mia, plus Leon, who all three weren't drinking yet. He got them and they all went out looking for Leon. Dom knew where Leon was when he had last talked to him, so he decided to check out the parking garage. He parked his car by the garage, and walked inside. There were lights in the garage, so you could see inside of it.  
He was shocked to see what was in there. He couldn't believe that. There was blood in one corner, and tire marks in the other. He quickly ran back to his car, got in, and searched the side streets. Finally, he had found Leon's car, sitting on a side street. He got out of his car, and ran over to Leon's car.  
"LEON!" Dom yelled. He opened the door, and he found Leon, with an injury to the head, and he had a bullet wound. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.  
"Operator," The woman on the other line said.  
"Yeah, I'm downtown by the parking garage, my friend is hurt badly, I need an ambulance." Dom told her.  
"Alright, stay calm, an ambulance will be there shortly." The woman said to him.  
"Ok, thanks." Dom said as he hung up the phone and slid it back into his pocket. He got Leon out of the car and on the ground. He made sure that Leon was still alive. In a couple of minutes an ambulance arrived, and took Leon to the hospital, Dom following the ambulance every step of the way. He radioed Leon, Letty, and Mia and told them what happened. They quickly were at the hospital when Dom was. All four of them sat in the waiting room, impatiently, asking questions to the nurse at the front desk every five minutes. They wanted to know what was happening with your friend.  
Finally, a brown haired doctor walked out of trauma room and up to the four people. He sat down across from them all.  
"Your friend has serious injuries. He has a head wound and a bullet wound to the chest, almost in his lung. We lost him once, but we got him back. He'll need some serious recovering, and physical therapy, but after time, he should be back to normal again. He's on IV medication right now, and he's sleeping, but you can come back tomorrow and I'm pretty sure he'll be awake." The doctor told them.  
"Ok, thank you." Mia told the doctor with tears in her eyes as she got up. She walked out of the hospital with the other three. Mia was crying the whole way home, and once she got there, she went into her room and shut the door. She didn't come out for the whole night.  
Jesse knocked on Dom's door about an hour after they had gotten home.  
"Yeah?" Dom asked Jesse. He knew it was Jesse by the way he knocked.  
"Where's Leon? What happened?" Jesse asked Dom.  
"He's in the hospital. He's hurt, but he'll live. He's gotta go through physical therapy, too. I think Tran did this, but I'm not sure. There were one tire skid marks in the parking garage before I found Leon in his car. I don't know what happened, and I don't want to ask Leon too much." Dom told Jesse.  
"Yeah, alright, so, it's good that he's gonna live then, right?" Jesse asked Dom.  
"Yeah." Dom told Jesse. "Now I'm gonna get some sleep. Night." "Night." Jesse said as he closed Dom's door and went back to his own room. On his way there, he thought he heard crying from Sabrina's room. Sabrina was at Adam's for the night, Brian finally told her she could spend a night over there, only because Adam's parents were there.  
Jesse looked quietly into Sabrina's room, and found Liz on the bed, balling in tears. He liked her a lot, and so he walked in.  
"What's wrong?" Jesse said as he sat next to Liz on the bed and scooped her up in his arms.  
"Nothing. I'm fine." Liz told Jesse.  
"Yeah. I'm really going to believe that." Jesse sarcastically said. "Now, seriously, what's wrong?" "Everything, my life, my friends, my family, everything is so screwed up it's not even funny. And," Liz said, getting up and looking out of her window in the bedroom, "I can't put myself back together. I'm gonna loose it, I know I'm young, but I'm gonna loose it. Who knows? I'll probably end up killing myself"  
"No, you can't." Jesse told Liz immediately.  
"Why? What's the use of living if no one loves you?" Liz asked him seriously.  
"Who doesn't love you? Shane does, I see it in the way he looks at you, his smile when he's with you, and the way he puts his arms around you. You two are a perfect couple. I love you, the team loves you, we all love you. Even Vince," Jesse said, grinning widely at the thought of Vince and love. "Seriously, Liz, we all care about you very much. I know that sometimes some people may not show it. Heck, I don't even show it very often to some people. But, we do. Deep down inside we do. We all love and care for one another. As for your family, you are with us. We are your family. You're part of our family. I know we aren't blood related, but we're better than Dean." Jesse told Liz, sincerely.  
Liz walked over and sat down beside him. She quit crying now and was only sniffling. "Really?" She asked him.  
"Yeah. I know that I may act all tough and stuff around the guys, but I'm a softie at heart. So, if you ever need anything, you can always come to me"  
"Aw, thanks." Liz said, hugging Jesse.  
Jesse hugged her back. "Welcome." He told her as he got up, and closed her door. He went back into his own room, and fell fast asleep.  
The next morning the whole team was up bright and early. They went downstairs and Mia, being the first one up, was cooking breakfast. Letty started to walk down when she felt deep pains. "DOOOOOOOM!" Letty yelled. "GET YOUR BUTT OVA HERE! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dom rushed over, grabbed Letty, and took her to the same hospital Leon was at. It was just a block down the road, and so it was the closest one by. Everyone followed, as they got into their cars and drove to the hospital. Four hours later, the team was allowed in the room.  
"Awww a lil baby boy!" Sabrina announced happily.  
"What'd you name 'em?" Vince asked Letty.  
"Anthony. Anthony Toretto." Letty told everyone, as she was smiling widely.  
Dom smiled, too. He was really happy. All of the sudden, Mia's eyes got wide, and she grabbed Brian's shoulder tightly. "BRIAN!" Mia screamed.  
Brian picked up Mia and rushed her to the front desk. "Can I get a little help here?" Mia was rushed into the delivery room with Brian, and four hours later the team was in her room.  
"What'd you name 'em?" Vince asked, again.  
"Brendon. Brendon O'Connor." Mia said, smiling happily.  
"Awwww Lil Brendon!" Sabrina said, happily.  
Part of the team went into Letty's room, and part of the team went into Mia's room. Brian, Vince, and Jesse walked downstairs to go check on Leon. They walked in his room to find him barely awake.  
"Hey." Vince said.  
Leon looked at him and acknowledged him. "Hi." "How ya feelin?" Jesse asked.  
"Good, thanks to morphine." Leon said smiling a little.  
"Awesome." Brian said.  
"Um, Mia.. And uh.. Letty.. " Jesse started.  
"They..? What about them? Oh, wait, crap, they had the babies, didn't they?" Leon asked.  
"Yup. Two boys." Vince replied.  
Brian smiled widely. "So now I'm a daddy. Wow"  
"What's the names?" Leon asked. "Letty and Dom's kid is Anthony Toretto, Mine is Brendon O'Connor." Brian told Leon, still smiling.  
"Cool." Leon said.  
"Yeah, well hey, I'mma get back to Mia. I'll be back down later." Brian told Leon.  
For the next three days, the team practically lived in the hospital, until Mia and Letty were released. A week later, Leon was released and sent home.  
"Ah... Feels good to be home." Leon said as he walked in the door. He was still on pain medication for now, so he was feelin' fine.  
"Haha, I bet." Letty said, holding Anthony on the couch.  
"Yeah." Leon replied. He walked over and sat down. "So, this is lil Anthony"  
"Yeah. Anthony Toretto." Letty said, smiling happily.  
"Awesome. Where's Mia and whoever her's is?" Leon asked, taking a bite out of a sub sandwich he had picked up on the way home.  
Letty rolled her eyes. "The name is Brendon. Brendon O'Connor. Can I have a bite?" Letty asked him, opening her mouth and leaning her head towards his sandwich.  
"Yeah, sure." Leon said as he stuffed the sandwich into her mouth.  
"Thanks." She mumbled out of a full mouth.  
"No problem." Leon said as he walked upstairs. He heard a baby crying and walked in to find Brian and Brendon.  
"Awww Lil Brendon!" Leon said.  
Brian looked up quickly. "Whoa.. For a minute there you scared me, hahaha, yeah, Brendon O'Connor. Good to have ya back at home." "Feels good to BE back." Leon told Brian, laughing.  
"Yeah, I bet it does." Brian told him.  
"Alright, I'mma go, catch ya latta." Leon told Brian as he walked out of his room and put everything of his into his room.  
The phone rang, and Dom answered. "Hello? Yeah, this is he. No, you can take your products and shove 'em where the sun don't shine." He said as he hung up and started walking away. "Stupid telemarketers! I tell you! Next time they called, tell 'em I moved. Ha." Letty started laughing and rolled her eyes. Sometimes he acted more like a girl PMSing then she could ever imagine.  
Dom made dinner, and it was actually pretty good, too. They all sat around and ate, and then watched a movie, while Leon, Jesse, Sabrina, and Liz were in Jesse's room in the basement, playing PS2. 


	30. Secrets Unfold

Chapter 30 - Secrets Unfold

Leon, Jesse, Liz, and Sabrina fell asleep by the PS2, and the next morning Letty walked in bright and early. "MORNING EVERYONE!" She yelled.  
Leon turned over. "Yeah, morning." He said and fell back asleep.  
Letty shook her head and walked out. Five minutes later Dom walked back into the room.  
"Anyone who does not get their butt out of this room in five minutes gets to clean the whole house." Dom sternly, boldly, and loudly said.  
In about two minutes everyone was downstairs eating breakfast at the table, some people were on the couch. Vince looked over at Liz and Sabrina. "So, what are you two doing today?" "Nothing.." Liz said blankly. "At least I'm not doing anything. Sabrina gets to go to the beach with her boyfriend!" "Hey, Hey, Hey. I am going to the beach with Adam because we haven't seen each other in awhile and…" Sabrina was cut off.  
"Yeah, excuses." Liz told her and laughed. She looked over at Vince. "Why you ask? You wanna do something?" Liz was so bored she was up for anything.  
"Yeah, I gotta run a few errands for car parts, wanna come with?" Vince asked Liz. He knew she was desperate to get out of the house.  
"Sure. Why not?" Liz told Vince.  
"K. Get ready, and we're leaving in about forty-five minutes." Vince told Liz, and walked off to the kitchen sink to put his plate and cup there.  
"Ok. Awesome." Liz told Vince and ran upstairs to get ready. She was SO happy to get out of the house.  
Sabrina followed her up, throwing on a pair of light jeans and a bright green shirt. She put on big circle earrings, and grabbed her small purse, and said 'Bye' to Liz. Sabrina started down the stairs, and there was Adam, waiting for her. He looked at her and grinned widely.  
"You look beautiful." Adam told Sabrina.  
"Thanks baby," Sabrina told Adam.  
"Ready?" Adam asked her.  
"Yup." Sabrina told Adam. "Bye Dom, Letty, Vince, Brian, and whoever else there is…" Sabrina trailed off. Jesse came running up behind her and tackled her. "You forgot meeeeeeeee," Jesse said laughing.  
Sabrina got shocked and then started laughing. "You butt you just messed up my hair!" Sabrina said and gave him a light smack on the arm.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jesse said smiling. "Have fun," He said as he started walking away.  
Sabrina walked outside with Adam. She decided she wanted to take her car instead of his, so he got in the passenger side and she drove. She sped out of the driveway, and down the street.  
"She's got Brian's insane driving skills, that's for sure." Dom muttered when he seen Sabrina speeding off.  
Mia and Letty both laughed. Brian walked in, "What's so funny?" He asked.  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Mia told him.  
"Just talking about how Sabrina has your wonderful driving skills." Letty said and busted up laughing.  
Brian smirked and walked away, he thought they were all crazy.  
Sabrina and Adam arrived at the beach and they both had a good time. Adam threw Sabrina into the water, and then she threw water on him, since she couldn't throw him into the water.  
Back at the house, Vince got ready and then took Liz with him to go run some errands. In the car, they made a few conversations.  
"So, You like cars a lot?" Vince asked her, not really knowing what else to say.  
"No DUH." Liz told Vince, smiling.  
He smiled. "I know, dumb question to ask." "Yeah, ya think?" Liz said, smiling. "So, you got a girlfriend?" "Nah." Vince told her.  
"Why not? C'mon, a guy like you doesn't have a girlfriend?" Liz asked.  
"Hahaha, yeah, I know, crazy, isn't it?" Vince asked her.  
"Nah, I guess not." Liz said, almost laughing.  
"So.. You have Shane, right?" Vince asked her.  
"Yeah," Liz replied.  
"He treat you good?" Vince asked her, looking over at her.  
Liz smiled widely. "Definitely." "He better, or else he'll have the whole team after him." Vince said sternly.  
Liz laughed. "I know, I know, I know, I'm so protected." Liz smiled widely.  
"Yup, sure are." Vince replied.  
Liz and Vince continued their conversations all the way until they got home.  
Meanwhile, at the beach, Adam, and Sabrina were still having a good time. They didn't get home until late, and Sabrina walked in. "Have a good time?" Mia asked her, holding Brendon.  
"Yup, thanks for asking. Where's Brian?" Sabrina replied with a question.  
"At DT's Garage, why?" Mia asked Sabrina.  
"Oh, I need to talk to him, it's important." Sabrina told Mia, and she ran out the door, got into her car, and then drove off to DT's Garage.  
Sabrina drove to DT's Garage, and then walked in.  
"Brian!" She yelled out.  
"I'm over here." Brian yelled from underneath his Skyline.  
"Hey Bri," Sabrina told him. "Have I ever told you how much I love you"  
"What do you want?" Brian asked, knowing her, she wanted something.  
"Uhm, I was wondering, is it OK, if I ask Liz to go with Adam and I, and can I go, to the beach again for all next week? Adam has a week off of work, and he's going to be at the beach." Sabrina asked Brian. "Why is Adam taking a week off of work?" Brian asked Sabrina.  
"Well, his family isn't going anywhere this summer, and it's not like he can just take off by himself, so his mini-vacation is going to the beach everyday, and he asked me to go with him, and he wants me to ask Liz if she wants to go, too." Sabrina told Brian.  
"Alright, fine with me, as long as you three are going to be well behaved." Brian told Sabrina.  
Brian came out from underneath the car. "Alright, you can go back home now. I'll be back there in about an hour or two, alright"  
"Sure. Ok." Sabrina said as she got into her car and turned on the engine. She blasted up Gwen Stefani's song Danger Zone, and started to drive off. She arrived home about fifteen minutes later, and then went upstairs to Liz. She sat down on the bed where Liz was. "Hey, how was your day?" "Good. Vince was fun." Liz, said, smiling.  
"Hey, I wanted to ask you, do you want to come to the beach with Adam and I tomorrow?" Sabrina asked Liz.  
"Sure, Shane can't come because he has to work a lot this week, but I can come for sure. Definitely I can come. It's totally cool." Liz told Sabrina.  
"Cool. Awesome. I'll call Adam and tell him." Sabrina said as she pulled out her cell phone. She flipped it open and dialed his number.  
"Hey baby," Adam said answering the phone.  
"Hey babe, Just calling to let you know that Liz can come tomorrow, but Shane can't because he has to work," Sabrina told Adam.  
"Alright, awesome." He replied.  
"I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow." Sabrina told Adam.  
"G'nite Baby, sweet dreams," Sabrina said and hung up.  
"Night." He replied and put the phone down.  
The two girls fell asleep fast and the next morning they were up bright and early. They came downstairs where the team was, and had a few pieces of toast. After the toast, Adam arrived.  
"Alright ladies, ready?" Adam asked them both, smiling widely.  
"Yup." They both said in unison.  
"Ok, great." Adam said as he started to walk out. Liz and Sabrina put on their flip-flops, and started to follow him out to his car. They all got in, and Adam turned up the radio loudly. In about a half an hour, they arrived at the beach and started to chat away.  
"Where's the bathroom?" Sabrina asked. "I gotta go…peeeeee," Sabrina finished off, smiling widely and grinning.  
"Uh, I think over there." Adam said and pointed towards the right.  
Sabrina got up and started to walk over. She looked back once and saw Liz and Adam slowly making conversation. The two people never talked that much, and Sabrina didn't really think Adam liked Liz.  
"So, you like Shane?" Adam asked Liz.  
"Yes, very much so. I love him." Liz said smiling.  
"Well if you two break up I'm always available," Adam told Liz.  
"What do you mean? You have Sabrina." Liz told Adam, kind of shying away now.  
"What I mean, is that I don't care about Sabrina. You're hott, you're beautiful, you deserve a good guy like me." Adam said, smiling.  
Liz smacked him. "How DARE you talk like that when you know that Sabrina loves you SO much!" "Ow! What was that for?" Adam asked.  
"For being a butt!" Liz said and started to storm off.  
Adam looked around. It was a working day and there weren't that many people there.  
Adam grabbed Liz's hand, and wouldn't let go. He pulled her down, and pointed his finger at her. "Don't you ever try anything like that again, or you'll really get it." Sabrina had just come out of the bathrooms now and walked over. She didn't see anything happen, so she assumed everything was fine.  
"Jeeze, take any longer?" Adam joked.  
"Hey, c'mon, I have to walk that long distance!" Sabrina said in self defense. She laughed a little and looked over at Liz. Liz didn't really look okay, but she didn't want to say anything in front of Adam.  
"I love the sun," Liz said.  
"Yeah, so do I." Sabrina said.  
"I love Sabrina." Adam said smiling and leaning over towards Sabrina. He kissed her while Liz rolled her eyes. "C'mon guys, I'm right here, do you really have to make out in front of your best friend?" Liz asked, annoyed.  
They both stopped and sat down across from each other. "Sorry.." Sabrina whispered.  
"It's ok. We have to talk later." Liz told Sabrina when Adam was looking away for a second. She got up and walked over to the lemonade stand. She came back with three lemonades, and handed Adam and Sabrina each one. She didn't want to seem like she didn't like Adam in front of Sabrina, and she didn't want to cause any trouble, but she new that she would talk to Sabrina later on about what happened. "Thanks," Adam and Sabrina both told Liz in unison.  
"No problem," Liz said, smiling widely.  
They all drank their lemonades then set them down. Adam got up and stretched. "You know what sounds good right now?" He asked the two girls.  
"What?" Sabrina asked.  
He picked the two girls up and threw them both over his shoulder.  
"What is he doing?" Liz asked Sabrina.  
"I think he's putting us…" She was cut off because Adam threw them both in the water.  
"Ahhhhhhh," They both screamed.  
"Now THAT is what is good. Hahaha!" Adam said, laughing.  
"Adam!" Sabrina said as she walked out of the water soaking wet and slapped Adam. Liz followed her and did the same, only harder.  
"That's it." He said, and picked them up again. He walked over to the water, and walked deeper this time, and dropped them in, then ran out laughing.  
They both chased him out, and ran over to Adam's car. They pulled out the bucket he had in the back, and filled it with water. They chased him, until he stopped to try to reason with them, resulting in him getting soaked. They didn't want to reason. The three friends had a really good time, and a little after seven, they decided to pack up and head back home. Adam dropped Liz and Sabrina off at home. They walked into the house, and forty-five minutes later, both of them walked down in sweat pants and a t-shirt. They had showered and cleaned themselves up. They watched a movie and ate a little bit before going back upstairs.  
"Night," Sabrina told Liz.  
"Um..Sabrina?" Liz asked.  
"Yeah? What's wrong?" Sabrina asked. She knew her friends well and could always tell when something was wrong with them.  
"Um, today when you went to the bathroom, um," Liz started.  
"What happened? Just spit it out." Sabrina told Liz, not knowing what she was going to say.  
Liz started talking fast. "Adam told me to date him if Shane ever dumps me and said he doesn't care about you because I am hott, and then when I smacked him he grabbed my arm and told me that if I ever.." She was interrupted.  
"Waiiiiit..You're saying Adam told you that? Puhlease girl! He would never do such a thing." Sabrina said, not wanting to believe it.  
"He told me that if I ever smacked him again or anything or told you that he would kill me!" Liz told Sabrina.  
"I can't believe this. I don't believe you. How could you even think of a lie? You are just so jealous of Adam and me that you want to split us up. Well guess what? It's not going to happen." Sabrina said and turned over so her back was to Liz.  
Liz just laid back down and a tear fell from her eye. She quietly cried herself to sleep, and when Sabrina was sure she was asleep, she walked downstairs, only to find Brian, Jesse, and Dom there. Sabrina walked in, tears flowing from her eyes.  
"What's wrong?" Brian said up and grabbed Sabrina.  
Sabrina shoved him off. "Nothing! Leave me alone!" Sabrina told him. With her back to the knives, she quickly grabbed a small knife and placed it in her pocket. She stormed outside on the front porch, with tears still flowing from her eyes.  
Dom, Brian, Vince, and Leon all knew that Jesse was really close to Sabrina, so they nodded towards him, and he started to walk outside.  
He sat next to her, and she knew he was there, yet she didn't care if he seen her with the knife or not. She pulled it out and examined it, then set it on the cement next to her.  
Jesse looked down for a moment, when he thought he seen something red out of the corner of his eye. He looked over, and Sabrina had just made a small cut by her wrist. "Sabrina, what are you doing to yourself, what's wrong?" Jesse asked, as he started to hug Sabrina.  
"I don't know," Sabrina said through tears, holding the knife. She wanted to cut herself again, yet she didn't know what Jesse would do if she did it again.  
Jesse reached over and grabbed the knife from her hands. He put it on the ground beside him, and then held Sabrina in his arms.  
"Sabrina, you know you can tell me anything, so start talking." He told Sabrina. He knew something was wrong, he knew that something had to have been wrong from the start. He knew that Sabrina didn't get depressed easily, things had to pile up and then everything came smashing down. She was stubborn and idiotic sometimes, very much like her older brother, Brian.  
"No, Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." Sabrina said as she started to get up.  
"Well, ok, let's just see what Dom and Brian have to say about that cut on your wrist." Jesse told Sabrina as he started to get up and walk inside.  
"No, no, no, I'll tell you." Sabrina told Jesse.  
"Ok." Jesse said and sat back down.  
Sabrina started balling and so she let Jesse put his arms around her, once again. "Everything is so wrong in my life. Everything is so messed up. I go around everyday pretending everything is fine, when it's not. And tonight I lost a best friend." "Wait, you mean Liz?" Jesse asked her.  
"Yeahh," Sabrina said as she started to ball even harder.  
"I'm sure you didn't loose Liz. Tell me what happened." Jesse told Sabrina.  
"I don't know, Adam isn't a very nice guy anymore. I don't know what has been happening to him, but he isn't very nice anymore. He told Liz that she was hott and to date him if Shane dumped her, and that I didn't care anymore. And he threatened to kill her if she told me. And then tonight she told me and I didn't believe her, even though deep down I know that it's true, because Liz would never lie to me like that. She could be the most extremely jealous person if she wanted to, but she still wouldn't lie to me like that. I don't know what to do. And then I can't tell anyone about anything that's been happening, I don't know, lately I just seem depressed and lost. And so I been doing this." Sabrina told Jesse, as she pulled up her sleeve. She had been wearing long sleeve shirts, and she pulled up her left hand sleeve to reveal scars from cut marks.  
"Oh Sabrina," Jesse said, almost filling his eyes with tears. He cared about Sabrina very much, and he couldn't believe everything that was happening. He knew that she thought he wasn't going to tell Brian or Dom, but they needed to know now. And he needed to help her. This time, Jesse's advice wasn't good enough. Jesse knew that Sabrina needed true help then just Jesse's words. He left her alone, grabbed the knife, and walked into the house. He walked over into the kitchen, and then held up the knife.  
"Sabrina has been cutting herself, and cut herself tonight in front of me, and then I grabbed the knife. Adam told Liz today that he doesn't care about Sabrina anymore, and to date Adam if Shane ever dumps Liz. Liz told Sabrina about it, but then Sabrina, not wanting to believe it, told Liz that she didn't believe her and she was just jealous of Sabrina and Adam. Adam also told Liz if she told anyone, he would kill her." Jesse said. The four other guys were in shock. Brian put his head down. He couldn't believe that his sister was doing this to herself. Then, he thought of something.  
"Listen, I have a friend who knows about all of that psychiatric help, and if I talk to him, maybe I can get something that Jesse can tell Sabrina to inform her of what might happen to her. I think he might be up, even. I know he doesn't go to bed early." Brian said and dashed for the phone. He dialed the number, and waited for his friend to pick up. In about five minutes, he hung up the phone and came back to the table. Sabrina was still outside sobbing, and so he thought that Jesse could still tell her some things.  
"Listen, here's what I want you to tell her….." Brian told Jesse, telling him everything. Jesse walked outside, and sat down beside Sabrina.  
"Listen, I need to tell you something important. I'm telling you this because I care about you, alright?" Jesse asked Sabrina, looking at her in the eyes.  
"Yeah, What?" Sabrina asked Jesse through tears.  
"Listen, if you keep cutting yourself you're going to wind up in the ER and if the doctors know it's self inflicted, then you have to go to the psych ward for seventy-two hours, mandatory by state law. And the psych ward is not fun." Jesse told Sabrina.  
"I promise I won't do it anymore. I promise." Sabrina told Jesse.  
"We'll see. And by the way, I'm checking your arms every week, for two weeks straight, if you can stop by then, then I won't tell on you or anything. Deal?" Jesse asked her, and stuck out his hand.  
"Deal." Sabrina told Jesse. "I have a headache, we have any Tylenol left?" "Yeah, hold on," Jesse said to her as he got up and went inside to the kitchen. "She'll be fine. Don't worry about it. I got it under control. He went to the cabinet, and got two night-time Tylenol pills, plus a glass of water and brought it out to Sabrina. "Thanks," Sabrina told him.  
"No problem," Jesse told Sabrina.  
About ten minutes later when Sabrina had finally stopped crying, she started yawning. "I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed, can I crash in your room?" She asked him.  
"Sure." Jesse told her.  
She got up and went inside. She climbed the stairs, then crawled into Jesse's warm bed, and then fell asleep quickly.  
About forty-five minutes later Jesse came in and fell asleep.  
Vince couldn't sleep that well that night. In the middle of the night, he walked into Liz's room because he heard her crying across the hall.  
"Liz?" Vince whispered.  
"I'm asleep." Liz told Vince through tears.  
"Doesn't sound like it." Vince said as he sat down next to Liz. She was sleeping on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her, and comforted her.  
"I heard about everything, don't tell Sabrina though, I heard through connections through this household, and I want you to know that everything is going to be okay." Vince told her.  
"You promise?" Liz asked him through tears. "Because I don't think it's going to be. Everything is so messed up right now I can't even begin to explain everything. Things can only go farther downhill, I don't think anything is going to get any better." "I promise. Things are going to get better. You just have to give it time. I promise, Liz." Vince said.  
Liz leaned her head against Vince's shoulder and fell asleep. For some reason she was now beginning to feel safe and close with Vince. Vince laid down beside her and fell asleep, too. In the morning, before anyone woke up, Vince woke up to go to the bathroom. After going to the bathroom he slid back into his room and went to sleep, hoping that no one noticed. He didn't like to show his soft side very much, he wanted people to think that he was a tough guy, not some big softie. The next morning, when Adam showed up, Dom answered the door and told Adam that Sabrina was grounded and that she couldn't go to the beach. Sabrina had asked him to do that, because she knew that Adam wouldn't screw around with Dom.  
"Alright, bye." Adam said as he walked off and got into his car.  
Dom shut the door and then yelled for Sabrina, "Sabrina..It's done." "Thanks," Sabrina said.  
"No problem." Dom told her. Liz walked downstairs quietly. She went to go slide past Dom and Sabrina, when Sabrina stopped her.  
"Liz, we need to talk." Sabrina told her.  
They both stepped outside, and then Sabrina began. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I just didn't want to. I really didn't want to. But, deep down inside, I knew that Adam was changing. Ever since he got injured and he was in the hospital, he changed. He's no longer the sweet, romantic Adam I know. I think he needs help, but I don't know what to do. I just didn't want to believe you, but I knew that you would never lie to me like that." Sabrina told Liz, sincerely and sorrowfully. "So, I'm really sorry for making you feel bad and everything. I'm really sorry." "It's ok, I understand, I really wouldn't want to believe you if you came to me and told me something about Shane, either. I know what you mean, exactly what you mean. And, yes, I do agree with you, Adam needs help. And, I would advise you right now to stay away from him. The next thing is he'll turn on you, and violence may happen or something. And, I don't want you to come home one night with a black eye or get a call that you're in the hospital. You are my best friend, we are like sisters, and if anything ever happened to you I would have to beat the crap out of whoever did anything to you. No, wait, the guys would beat the crap out of whoever did anything to you. I would just verbally torture the person while the guys are beating the crap out of that person who beat you up." Liz told Sabrina and they both started laughing together. They walked into the house both cheerfully and smiling. They sat down at the table and started eating pancakes. "Oh my gosh, these are sooo good.." Sabrina said.  
"Thanks Sabrina, but they're only regular pancakes," Mia told Sabrina.  
"Yeah, I know, I'm just glad to have your cooking back, not Dom's cooking anymore." Sabrina said laughing hysterically.  
The whole team busted up laughing. They all thought that it was funny, even though Dom's cooking wasn't too bad. For a guy, he could cook pretty darn good.  
"Hey, C'mon, I can cook good, I just can't cook extraordinarily good, like ms. Housewife over there." Dom told everyone, pointing at Mia. "Oh hey, race wars got cancelled." Leon told everyone.  
"Who cancel…" Dom started to get up and get mad when he was cut off.  
"Joking…" Leon said smiling.  
"Oh you bum!" Dom said, tossing an unopened beer at him.  
Leon grabbed the beer and opened it, and took a drink. "Thanks," He said, just before a huge burp.  
Sabrina got up from the table and went into the house. She grabbed the phone, and dialed Adam's cell number.  
"Whats crackalackin?" Adam answered the phone.  
"Adam, it's Sabrina, we need to talk." Sabrina said the famous words.  
"What is it?" He asked, concerned. He knew the words, but he was hoping she wasn't going to break up with him.  
"Adam, listen, I was thinking about us last night, and.." She hesitated a moment.  
"What is it Sabrina?" He asked, wanting her to continue.  
"I think that we need to separate, go our separate ways. I think that it would be the best thing for both of us." Sabrina told Adam. "I mean, we are a great couple, yeah, but I need a break, I need to figure out my life right now"  
"Sabrina, no, please, just give me.." He was cut off. She interrupted him.  
"Adam, if you truly love and care for me, you will understand this, and you will accept the fact that I am breaking up with you. If we are meant to be, we will cross paths later in life." Sabrina told him, confident in what she was doing. She didn't want to be with him anymore, and she didn't want to confront him on his problems, she just wanted to get rid of him before he did anything to her.  
"I understand," Adam said, almost crying a bit now. "I gotta go. Call me later. Bye." Sabrina said, and hung up the phone.  
With no one on the other end, Adam responded, "I love you," and set the phone down.  
Adam set the phone down and a tear fell out of his eye. He was at his house, and he was hoping that his mom wasn't going to walk in. He decided to go to Sabrina and his favorite spot. He grabbed his car keys, turned off the television in his room, and went out into the living room where his parents were.  
"I'm going to go for a bit, I'll be back later." He told his mom and dad as he started off.  
"Why? What's wrong?" His mom sensed something was wrong with him.  
"Sabrina and I just broke up." He said as he started crying a bit and went outside into his car.  
He started the engine and drove off. He went into the woods a bit, where him and Sabrina used to go to think. He sat there for a bit, thinking about everything. Two hours later he arrived home, and told his mom and dad he didn't want to talk about it. He seemed happy.  
Meanwhile, Sabrina was hurt inside, but she wasn't showing it. She was acting happy, happy as ever. She walked over to where Jesse was and she sat down by him. "Hey Jess," She told him.  
"Hey Bria," He replied. That was his nickname for her.  
"How are ya?" She asked him.  
"Good, thanks, you?" Jesse responded quickly.  
"Fine, thanks." She said smiling. Vince walked over to Liz and made mild conversation with her. He was getting to like her a lot, as a friend. Liz seemed to like him back, too. They really shared a lot in common, and he thought that they shared a lot emotionally, too. He had a lot from his past that he was still dealing with, even though he never acted like it or spoke about it. He was one of those people that could act tough, but really inside he was breaking down.  
The team, along with the new little babies, Anthony and Brendon, were having some fun with the barbeque and everything. That night Jesse, as he said he would, checked Sabrina's arms before she went to bed. "I haven't done it and I won't do it again," Sabrina protested. "Why do you have to keep checking my arms"  
"Well, we'll see if you really stop doing it. But, from now on, I'm checking your arms for the next two weeks. Get used to it." He said sternly and then walked out of her room. He acted more like a big brother and a father to her then Brian did, although Brian knew everything that was happening, but he let Jesse handle it, because he knew how close Jesse was with Sabrina.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! I'm sorry about the long chapter this time, Hopefully you liked it though! There is a lot of drama and action coming up in the next chapter, so get ready! Hang on! Hahaha..Enjoy! Oh, and you know the drill…Read n Review plz! Thanks! Until Next Time….Acura 


	31. Ever Breakdown?

**Chapter 31 - Ever Need Advice?**

**The next day, everyone, again, was up bright and early. Leon got up, and started walking downstairs, only to be welcomed by all of the team, and Mia at the stove. She was making toast. **

**"Morning," Leon said as he went to go sit down at the table.**

**"Morning," Everyone said back to him.**

**Liz got up after about ten minutes and got her shoes on. "Well, I'm off to Shane's house. I'll be back later. He got in last night from Florida, finally. I'll be back in a bit." **

**"Bye," Sabrina told her.**

**"Got your cell?" Brian questioned.**

**"Of course!" Liz answered back as she closed the door, rolled her eyes, and started to walk down the sidewalk.**

**Brian, and Dom watched her walk down the sidewalk with her headphones on, and singing along to a song by Greenday. **

**Liz arrived at Shane's house earlier than she had expected, and his mom let her in. Liz got along very well with Shane's parents, and she went to his room to wake him up. She placed her headphones on the floor, along with her CD Player, and laid down and faced him. She shook him gently.**

**"Shanee….," Liz whispered.**

**"Oh Shane…." Liz tried, again.**

**Still, nothing. Shane was a hard person to wake up. Being the insane person she is, she placed the headphones on his ears, turned the CD to the song, "Holiday," and turned it on.**

**Shane awoke with a startle and then looked over and grinned. It was Liz. Who else would wake him up like that? **

**"Morning," He said to her.**

**"More like afternoon," Liz said sarcastically while smiling. "Morning to you, too."**

**"What are you doing over here so early?" He asked her.**

**"Just wanted to see how your trip to Florida was." Liz told him. **

**"It was great!" He said, smiling. "I had lots of fun hanging out with friends and everybody. It was a blast."**

**"I'm glad to hear that you had a good time. I'm hungry." Liz said while complaining.**

**"Well then, let's go get something to eat. Give me ten." He told her as he popped up out of bed. **

**"Alright," Liz said as she walked out of his room and over to his parents. "He's up, he'll be out in ten." She told his exact words. **

**"Thanks," His mother said.**

**Liz plopped on the couch and starred at his bedroom door down the hallway, waiting for it to open. About eight minutes later, it opened, and out came Shane in a white shirt and dark jeans. **

**"Ready baby?" Shane asked, smiling widely. He was happy to see his girlfriend; he missed her so much. **

**"Yeah," Liz replied.**

**They both said good-bye to Shane's parents and then went out to his car. They got in his Mitsubishi Evolution and started off to a fast food place. Liz spoke up about something.**

**"Shane?"**

**"Yeah baby?" He replied.**

**"Uh, I gotta tell ya something." Liz told him, politely.**

**"Sure, anything, go ahead," He told her worried about what she was going to say. He loved her a lot and he didn't want to get dumped.**

**"Um, you know Adam?" Liz asked.**

**"Yeah, I know him, he's Sabrina's boyfriend." Shane replied.**

**"Yeah, right. Ok, here's the thing. Uh, so," Liz started out but hesitated, then just spit it all out. "So the other day we were at the beach and Adam told me that if you ever dumped me that I could have him, and when I said you have Sabrina, he said, I don't care about her. And then he told me if you or Sabrina found out that he would kill me, and then I told Sabrina the other night and so she dumped him because she agreed with me that he needs a change, because ever since he's been in the hospital he's been acting like a different person and it's bugging us all. We all can't handle it anymore. Just, thought you should know." Liz told him.**

**"Ohh.. I can't believe he said that to you. If I ever see him again I am going to kick his butt." Shane told Liz. **

**"Yay, my boyfriend sticks up for me," Liz said sarcastically.**

**"Oh yay," He said, rolling his eyes and laughing. **

**Pulling into the fast food restaurant, Shane looked at Liz. "So, what do you want?" He asked her.**

**"Double cheeseburger, fries, and a coke." She told him fast. She was used to McDonalds, and she loved their food, even though she knew it was bad for you.**

**"Alright." He said, as he leaned over and spoke into the microphone and ordered their food.**

**Once they were eating, Shane chomped on his food, while Liz politely and girl-like ate hers. **

**"That was good," Shane said with his last bit of food in his mouth.**

**Liz looked over and laughed. He was always a fast eater, and a slob, too. Eating like he hadn't seen food in three years would be describing how he eats.**

**"Hahaha, yeah," Liz agreed as she finished up her fries. She handed the garbage to him.**

**"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked her sarcastically. "Eat it?"**

**"Hahaha, no, you throw it away." Liz told him.**

**He dumped it on his floor in his car. "I don't care about this car, Jeeze,"**

**"Oh my gosh, did you just say you don't care about this car? It's a Mitsubishi Evolution! It's your baby, and mine, too! It's hot, and beautiful, and powerful, and," She was cut off.**

**"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Fine, if it makes you happy, I'll throw it away." Shane said as he grabbed the garbage and got out of the car to go throw it away. **

**Liz was smiling widely. She loved it when he did stuff for her when she gave him little hints. He was always like that. She had him tied around her little finger with a lot of the little stuff, and she was happy about that.  
He got back into the car and started off home again.**

**"So, want me to drop you off?" He asked her.**

**"Sure, why not, even though my CD Player and Cds are at your house. And you better not ruin my Greenday one this time." She said, laughing.**

**"What?" He said and put his hand up in defense, while keeping the other one on the wheel. "My dog ate it!" **

**"Do you even have a dog?" Liz asked him.**

**"I did before!" He protested.**

**"Uh-huh, sure, and what was his name? Shane's imagination?" She asked him, laughing.**

**He started to laugh, too. "No. Forget it." **

**Liz still laughed a little for a few more minutes. They made mild conversation on their way back to Liz's house. He gave her a small kiss and she kissed him back, and then she went into the house. Shane started to drive off to Adam's house.**

**Liz walked into the house, and saw Sabrina coming down the stairs dressed up like she was going somewhere.**

**"Hey where you going?" Liz asked Sabrina.**

**"Over to Adam's, I need to talk with him." Sabrina told Liz.**

**"Alright, be careful," Liz told Sabrina and started to walk into the kitchen.**

**"I will. See ya later!" Sabrina told Liz as she walked outside and to her car. Her car looked nice today, because she had spent all day yesterday cleaning, washing, and waxing it. She needed to clean her car, and she had to admit, it always looked a lot better when she was done with it.**

**She got into her car, started the engine, and turned on her CD Player, which was playing Audioslave's song, "Like A Stone." She started to drive off to Adam's house. When she got there, she noticed Adam's parents were home. She got out of her car and knocked on the door. Charlie answered.**

**"Hi Sabrina. Adam's in his room." He told her with a greeting and a smile, and backed away from the entry to let her in.**

**"Thanks." She told him as she started down the hall. She knocked on Adam's door, and he opened it. His face was red, like he had been crying.**

**"Hey," Adam said softly. Sabrina had never seen Adam like this before. He was usually acting tough, but right now he seemed depressed, sad, lonely, and like he had been crying.**

**"Hey, you hungry?" She asked him.**

**"Yeah, starving. Haven't eaten in two days." He told her straight up.**

**"Alright, get ready, we're going out to eat." She told him.**

**"Ok," He said as he shut his door and went to get ready. **

**Sabrina walked out and sat at the table waiting for Adam. His parents were there, so while she was waiting she had a short conversation with Charlie and Michelle.**

**"I'm sorry to hear about your break up." Michelle told Sabrina.**

**"So am I. I think that we are going to get back together soon, we are going out to eat tonight, is that okay?" She asked Michelle permission for Adam.**

**"Sure." Michelle told Sabrina. "I think that he'll like being around you, he's been moping around here ever since that day when you left him. He hasn't eaten a thing, and I'm starting to get worried."**

**"Don't worry," Sabrina told Michelle, "After tonight I'm sure things will be back to normal." Sabrina finished with a smile.**

**"I hope so," Michelle told Sabrina.**

**Charlie didn't say anything, just sat there and starred at Sabrina until she got up when she saw Adam.**

**"Ready?" Sabrina asked Adam.**

**"Yeah," He told her as he started to walk out. "Bye! I'll be back in a bit." He told his parents as he started out and walked to her car.**

**"Alright, where shall we go?" She asked him as they both got in.**

**"Nice car, did you clean it? And uh, let's go to that Mexican place not far up the road." Adam told Sabrina.**

**"Yeah, I cleaned my car, and waxed it, too." Sabrina told Adam. **

**She started the engine and turned her stereo down so that they could both have a conversation.**

**As she started driving off Adam started in, "So, are we going to get back together?" He asked her.**

**"Maybe, if you agree to something I have to say. I want to talk with you, which is one of the reasons why I am taking us both out and paying this time." She told him.**

**"Ok," He said softly. He still wasn't okay inside, although he wasn't going to admit it; he didn't plan on admitting it. Whatever happened, he planned to try and stay as tough as possible. That was the way Adam was. Whatever happened, he always acted tough. But, this time, he was really broken down, and he wasn't sure if he could maintain that attitude. Thank God summer was here, so he didn't have to face kids in school, and worst of all, his friends.**

**Once Sabrina realized that they weren't going to talk much in the car, she turned up her radio again, this time only to be playing Audioslave, again. Fifteen minutes later they walked into the restaurant, and were seated. They were brought water, and in a couple of minutes, ordered. Adam ordered three tacos and Sabrina ordered a beef enchilada with rice and beans.**

**"So, do you wanna talk now?" Adam asked her.**

**"Yes. First of all, Adam, I don't care whether you want to admit it or not, but you were a mess when I saw you at your house. I could see past you into your room, and your room is a mess. You are a mess. Your life has turned into a total and complete mess." Sabrina told Adam, her eyes showing sympathy. **

**"Yeah, you're right, I am a mess, but I don't know what to do about it. I'll tell you the truth right now, Sabrina, I fell for you, I really did. I loved you, or, I thought I did. I thought we were meant to be." Adam told Sabrina, his eyes puffy and red from barely any sleep.**

**"Yeah, I thought I loved you, too. I thought that we were meant to be. I really did. But, Adam, I don't approve of what you Liz. I don't. I am her best friend and I don't care whether you are my boyfriend or not, I do not let anyone speak to Liz that way that you did. Yes, she told me, and I do not want you doing anything to her. She is not the reason I broke up with you. I broke up with you because you were acting mean towards me, too. I do not approve of anyone acting that way towards me. I am an O'Connor, and it runs in my genes. I am very stubborn and I stand up for what I believe in." Sabrina told Adam, looking in his deep blue eyes. **

**"Sabrina, I know, I know, I've changed. I don't know why. I just, I just get really moody and violent. I don't want to tell anyone about it though because I don't want to go through therapy or anything," He told Sabrina, looking into her beautiful green eyes.**

**"Adam, I can help you, but it's going to take time, and I'm not going to go out with you, until you can prove to me that you can act better towards my friends and my family." Sabrina told Adam, getting up. She pulled out thirty dollars out of her wallet, placed it on the table, and started to walk off. When she noticed that Adam wasn't following her, she turned around and yelled to him.**

**"Adam! Let's GO!" She yelled, quite rudely. **

**"Coming, Coming." He said to her. He got up and started following her. He loved the way she talked, the way she walked, the way she did everything. He didn't want anyone but her, and he would do anything to be with her.**

**They both got into her car, and she turned up her stereo, only to find it playing Simple Plan's CD "Still Not Getting Any." Sabrina drove to Adam's house, and parked in front. She turned down her CD, and looked at him. "Call me later. I love you." She told him, and placed a kiss on his cheek.**

**"I love you, too. I'll call you later." He told her, and kissed her cheek, again. **

**Adam got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk. Sabrina made sure that he got in, and then started to drive off. As she started driving off she had tears flowing down her cheek intensely. She wanted Adam to hold her in his arms, and she wanted to be with Adam. Adam was her first love, and he would always be in her heart. Right now, though, even though she was two years younger, she had to be the adult in this case. She knew she was doing the right thing, but she didn't feel like it at the moment.**

**When she was almost home, she pulled over, and took out her make-up. She pulled down her mirror and redid her make-up, so it looked like she hadn't been crying. She started to drive off again, trying not to think about Adam and everything that had happened, even though at the moment that seemed impossible. She parked on the street, lifted her emergency brake, got out, and walked up the sidewalk. When she opened the door Brian was sitting on the couch with a stern look on his face.**

**"You're thirty minutes late." He told her, sternly.**

**"Brian, I'm sorry. I had a very intense talk with Adam." Sabrina told Brian, with her eyes showing she was serious.**

**"How did it go?" He asked curiously wanting to know what happened.**

**"I don't want to talk about it." She told him, walking off. She was an O'Connor, and she wouldn't let anyone see her cry. She never did, and she wasn't going to start to. She was very tough on the outside, but very soft and sympathetic on the inside, even though she stood her ground. **

**When she found out that Liz had spent the night at Shane's she was partially glad, because of the fact that she wanted a room to herself. She walked into her room and saw the complete disaster her room was in, so she cleaned it all up, and about twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door.**

**"Who is it?" Sabrina asked as she was changing into her pajamas.**

**"Jesse." He responded quickly.**

**"Alright, hold on," She said, as she quickly threw a shirt on and went to go open the door.**

**Jesse walked in and shut the door behind him. He knew that she always liked it closed when she was talking, which he wanted her to do tonight.**

**"Arms?" He asked her.**

**She stuck out her arms and he checked them. "Ok." He said, noticing that there weren't any new cut marks. "Something wrong?" He noticed the look in her eyes.**

**"Nothing," She told him, starting to get teary eyed.**

**"Ok," He said starting to walk out slowly, knowing that she would eventually call him back in to talk with her. He was always there for her when she needed him, and even when she didn't think she did.**

**"Jesse, wait," Sabrina sighed. **

**Jesse turned around. "Yeah?" He asked her, almost at the door.**

**"Will you please come sit down on my bed with me? I want to talk to you about some stuff that happened today." She told him, quite sincere. She loved talking to Jesse, she felt closest to him than she had with anyone.**

**"What is it girl?" He asked her, knowing she would start talking.**

**"Tonight with Adam I made the biggest mistake of my life. I told him I would help him. I really did. I told him that we could make things work if he got better, and if I helped him. I was really stern with him, and when I dropped him off, as I was driving home, I started crying really bad. I miss him so much. I miss having him there to hold me in his arms, he was my everything, and now he's gone. I really want to get him back. I really do! I want my Adam back. The sincere, loving, caring, sweet, romantic, and athletic Adam. I want him back. I love him." She told Jesse, all in one spill.**

**"Wait, you regret saying you will help him?" Jesse asked her curiously.**

**"Yeah, I mean, I don't know if I did the right thing, what do you think?" She asked him wanting his full and honest opinion.**

**"Personally I think you did the right thing. Adam is going to need someone to help him through this. Did he admit anything to you?" Jesse asked her in return.**

**"Yeah, he said that a lot of the time now he feels angry and violent. I think the surgery did something, either that, or he has a history and he's been bottling it up inside. I don't know any bad history of him, if you know what I mean." Sabrina told Jesse, hoping he would understand.**

**"I understand what you mean totally, but, I think that you should try to help him, at least for now. You never know what could come out of this. Maybe you two will end up back together, and maybe he can prove to you that he really, sincerely loves you." Jesse told Sabrina for advice.**

**"Yeah, I know, It's just that I really miss being in his arms, and I miss being near him. I really wish that I could be near him and be around him a lot of the time now like I used to." Sabrina told Jesse through tears.**

**Jesse wrapped his arms around Sabrina, and hugged her tightly. "You have me, and I can be a very great friend." Jesse smiled widely.**

**Sabrina stopped crying and smiled widely and laughed. No matter what Jesse did, it always seemed like he could be really funny.**

**"Thanks, Jesse." Sabrina told Jesse while smiling, still.**

**"Hey, what are friends for?" Jesse asked and shrugged.**

**"Well, I'm going to check my e-mail, and then I'm heading to bed." Sabrina told Jesse. **

**"Alright, I'll talk with you tomorrow. G'night, sweet dreams, and I love you. Like a big brother, of course." Jesse told Sabrina as he walked out of her room.**

**"Night bro, love ya. Sweet Dreams." Sabrina replied as he shut the door to her room.**

**Sabrina walked over to her computer and turned it on. It had been a little while since she had actually been on it and talking to people, and she was wondering if anyone was going to instant message her. She got online, and even though it was only about midnight on a summer night, most of her friends had their away message up. She had about six e-mails though.**

**The first e-mail she checked was from Liz. She e-mailed her from Shane's house, to let her know that she would be home late tomorrow night, because her and Shane had plans for the daytime. She told Sabrina to e-mail her back with everything that had happened with Adam. Sabrina e-mailed her back and just as she clicked "send", an instant message popped up on the screen.**

**VinnysHouse101: Uhhhhh Hello!**

**S2000gurl: Hi Vinny!**

**VinnysHouse101: Wats up?**

**S2000gurl: Nothing much, just checking e-mail and about ready to go to bed.**

**VinnysHouse101: Ohh**

**S2000gurl: You?**

**VinnysHouse101: Nm, just got home. I went out with my gf for a bit.**

**S2000gurl: Ohh, you have a girlfriend? You never told me anything about her.**

**VinnysHouse101: Yeah, she's new, anyways, what happened with Adam and you?**

**S2000gurl: Long story short, he decided to admit stuff to me about the way he is feeling, and I decided to tell him that I will help him. Jesse told me that it's good that I told him that, and that I'm trying to help, but I don't know. I have enough problems of my own to worry about his, and try to help him.**

**VinnysHouse101: Alright, you've got a really good point, but maybe helping him will help you. You never know.**

**S2000gurl: True, very true.**

**VinnysHouse101: Have you been cutting at all?**

**S2000gurl: Nope…**

**VinnysHouse101: …?  
VinnysHouse101: Liar!**

**S2000gurl: Vinny, I swear I haven't been cutting, I swear! Jesse's been checking my arms, so I can't, anyways.**

**VinnysHouse101: Good to hear that you haven't been. Now, let's keep it that way. So, back to the subject at hand, what is going to happen with Adam and you?**

**S2000gurl: I'm not sure, all I know is I'm am emotional wreck right now who won't stop crying in front of people, when I NEVER cry in front of people.. It's just this thing I have.. Like, I don't want to cry in front of people because I find it rude, annoying, and embarrassing. So, honestly, I don't know what the future holds for me. Honestly, I think there is a chance at Adam and I getting back together, but not much of one, if you know what I mean.**

**VinnysHouse101: Yeah, it's the same with me, I know what you mean. You just gotta hold on, and things are gonna be alright. Besides, you got Jesse, you got Liz, and you got me. I know I'm half way across the country, but still, I can be pretty good at keeping secrets.**

**S2000gurl: Yeah, only because you don't know Jesse's screen name. Ha!**

**VinnysHouse101: I swear I would never tell anyone any of your secrets. You can tell me anything. I know what it feels like to be in your position and I know it's not a good feeling, but I think in time you will get over it. Time heals a lot of things, it just takes quite awhile.**

**S2000gurl: Yeah, Yeah, I know, again, another one of Vinny's 100 correct thoughts and ideas. **

**VinnysHouse101: Of course. :-D**

**S2000gurl: Well, I'm checkin' out for the night. I'll probably be online tomorrow. Talk to you then.**

**VinnysHouse101: Ok, later Sabrina, g'night.**

**S2000gurl: Latta.**

**S2000gurl signed off.**

**The next day Sabrina told Brian and Dom that she was going out for a bit, and she would be back later. Tyrone had called her, and they haven't spoke for awhile, and Tyrone took her to a diner across town.**

**Tyrone and Sabrina walked in, and Tyrone was being nice that night. Sabrina really thought he was a cool guy, and he had a great sense of humor. She could have fun with him, and she couldn't really do that a lot with Adam.**

**Sabrina and Tyrone were sitting down, when Adam walked into the restaurant. Sabrina looked over, and cussed underneath her breath.**

**"Oh shit," Sabrina said, sighing loudly.**

**"I heard that. What's "oh shit" about?" Tyrone asked, looking all over. "Isn't that Adam?"**

A/N: You know the drill, Read and Review please. PLEASEEEE review! Thanks!


	32. Sabrina Meets Vinny

**Chapter 32 – Sabrina Meets Vinny**

"**Yeah, it is." Sabrina replied.**

**Adam grabbed Tyrone and pulled him on the floor. Sabrina quickly looked over. "What the..?" Tyrone started but was cut off when a hand hit his face. He looked up to see Adam.**

**Tyrone stood up and punched Adam a couple times, until he was bleeding out of his nose and from his mouth. He was very muscular.**

**Adam's POV**

**I was on the floor with blood pouring out of my face; dang that guy was strong. I stood up, and looked at Sabrina, who shook her head and glared at me.**

**"What?" I yelled at her. "You said we had a chance, then you're going out with other guys? Forget you, biatch!" I said to her, not really realizing what I was saying.**

**"Whatever dude," Sabrina smirked and she glared at me.**

**Not really realizing what I was doing, I balled up my fist and I smacked her straight across the face.**

**Sabrina ran out of the restaurant and she drove off, leaving Tyrone and I there. I felt extremely bad after sitting there for a few minutes and realizing what I was actually doing and what I actually did. Tyrone shook his head at me and walked off, getting out his cell phone and calling a friend of his to pick him up.**

**Sabrina's POV**

**When Adam hit me, it was the end. I ran out of there as fast as I could, even though I felt bad about leaving Tyrone there. I was sure he could find a way home, even with his cell phone on him.**

**I got into my car, and turned up the song BYOB by System of A Down. It was one of my favorites, and I didn't care about how I felt right now, I needed music, no matter what kind it was, as long as it was good.**

**After crying so badly until my face was really red, I decided that it would be best if I went home. I pulled into the driveway, and I shut off the engine. I pulled out the keys, got out, and walked inside. Brian and Dom were both on the couch, with Letty and Mia by both of them, I figured the babies were asleep. I shut the door behind me, and started to walk up the stairs.**

**"Sabrina," Brain started in, "Get your butt down here right now," **

**I knew I was in for it. I went downstairs, and stood with my hand on my hip. "What?" I asked with an attitude. **

**"Don't get that attitude with me." He started in. "Why are you home so late? What were you out doing?" **

**"Nothing." I told him. "Absolutely nothing."**

**"Go in your room." He told me, sternly, pointing up the stairs. **

**I walked up madly, then slammed the door to my room, which caused a big 'bang' in the house. Five minutes later there was a knock on my door.**

**"Who is it?" I asked rudely.**

**"Jesse, open up." He told me.**

**"No. Go away." I told him, starring at my door.**

**"Sabrina you better open up this door right now or else," He was cut off when I opened the door.**

**"Or else what?" I asked with an attitude.**

**"Alright, you've never had an attitude with me, what's up?" He asked me, knowing that something was wrong. No matter how mad I was, I never gave him an attitude. Now, I was trying to hide my sadness by being mad, which obviously wasn't working.**

**"Remember Tyrone?" I asked him.**

**"He was the guy from the beach, right?" Jesse asked me, thinking he remembered Tyrone.**

**"Yeah, correct. Anyway, him and I went out to eat tonight, And no I didn't tell Dom or Brian because they wouldn't have let me go. Tyrone is a very nice person, you just have to give him a chance. I don't care what those two say, I am not listening to them. Tyrone is a very good friend to me. I wouldn't consider dating him right now but I can tell you this though, he is a nice person like I said and I will go out with him to places if I want to. They will not stop me. Anyway, we are sitting there and Adam walks in, and I have no clue how he found out I was there, but Adam punched Tyrone, and then when I glared at Adam when he was on the floor because Tyrone had hit him, he got up and hit me. I ran out of there leaving Tyrone there with Adam, but Tyrone is very strong and he had a cell phone. I'm sure he made it home ok." I told Jesse, as his mouth dropped open.**

**"Sabrina, I-I-I…Wow.." was all he could say to me.**

**I pulled back my hair and turned my face. "See?" I asked him. I knew I had a bruise on the side of my face.**

**"I'm so sorry," Jesse said to me. **

**No one's POV**

**"It's ok. It's not your fault, don't apologize. I do want one thing, though. Since I am going to be sixteen in a week, what I want for a present, is the permission to take a road trip." Sabrina told him. "I have a very good friend I want to go see and some other friends along the way, and I think that it would be a good idea. It's a way for me to have some fun and clear my mind. And, I want you to ask Brian and Dom with me." Sabrina told Jesse, seriously.**

**"I don't know what they'll say, but we'll see." Jesse told her, confident they would say no.**

**Sabrina walked downstairs with Jesse following her. She didn't really quite know what they would say, but she really wanted to go though. She pulled back her hair and immediately Dom noticed the big bruise on the side of her face.**

**"What happened?" Dom asked her, very concerned obviously.**

**"Adam. He hit me. Long story short, I was at a restaurant and Adam walked in, saw me, and hit me." Sabrina told him.**

**"That's it. I am kicking his.." He was cut off by Sabrina again.**

**"Listen, I don't care what you do to him, all I want to ask you is if I can take a trip for my sixteenth birthday. I am 15 years old, and I will be 16 in a week. Please let me just take a trip. And, I want to go by myself. I will take my car, and my money. I promise I'll be good, I just need some time to myself." Sabrina told Dom, pleading with her tone of voice and with her eyes.**

**"As long as you call and check up, and you behave, I'm totally cool with it." Dom told her, happily.**

**"Really?" Sabrina asked him, half in disbelief.**

**"Yeah, really." Dom told Sabrina, happily, again.**

**"Thank you." Sabrina told him, really grateful that Dom would let her do that.**

**"Welcome. You can leave anytime within the next week, but I want you back within the next two weeks. Understood?" He asked her.**

**"Yeah." She told him.**

**Dom had faith and trust in Sabrina. He knew that she was a very good person, and he also knew that she would make the right decisions. She had been through a lot, and if there was one thing he was going to do, he was going to kick Adam's butt. Sabrina was family, and no one messed with family.**

**Sabrina ran upstairs and started packing. She was going to be gone for two weeks, and so she packed clothes, shoes, and got some snacks for along the way. She grabbed five hundred dollars from her money stash in her room. She packed her car within three hours. **

**Sabrina was on the road for awhile when she decided to pull over and call up Vinny. She wanted to tell him that she would be passing through where he lived. **

**"Hello?" Vinny answered his phone in his bold voice.**

**"Hey Vinny it's Sabrina," She started in.**

**"Hey!"  
"Hey, I wanted to ask you, would you want to meet me in person?" Sabrina was smiling when she said this over the phone.**

**"Are you serious? Does Dom know?" Vinny asked her, for sure thinking that she was running away.**

**"Yeah, he knows. He actually let me go, it's my sixteenth birthday present, I get to take a road trip." **

**"Oh, that's awesome. Yeah, sure I'll meet you. Let me know when you get into Oklahoma."**

**"Alright," Sabrina told Vinny. "I'll call you in a few hours."**

**"Ok, talk to you in a bit."**

**"Talk to you in a bit."**

**Sabrina drove to Nevada within a day, and then called up Vinny. He answered his cell phone, this time cheerfully and happily.**

**"Uhhhh Hello Sabrinaa," He said to her, happily.**

**"Hey Vinny I'm in Nevada, what town?" Sabrina asked him.**

**"The capital of Nevada," He told her, almost laughing now. He was very happy, almost too happy.**

**"Ok, Carson City, I'm actually going to be there in five minutes, where do you want to meet?" Sabrina asked Vinny, wanting to meet him soon.**

**"The mall. Ask people if you need help finding it. My cell phone battery is low, I gotta go. I'll see you in a bit. Main entrance." Vinny told her, right before his phone died.**

**Sabrina put her phone back on the car charger, and it took her about a half an hour before she actually found the mall. She had to ask about five different people, but finally she found it. Vinny was sitting in his Toyota Supra. It was black, and it had orange and silver decals. She pulled into a parking space, and got out. Her car was still shiny from waxing it, and he noticed that right off the bat.**

**"Nice." He told her, admiring the car.**

**"Thanks. So is yours." She said, admiring his car, also.**

**"So, how long you gonna be stayin' with me?" Vinny asked Sabrina, looking into her eyes. He thought they were cool. **

**"Um, a week and a half. Or maybe a little more." Sabrina told him, biting her lip.**

**"Ah, I gotta put up with you for a week and a half, wow. I don't even know if I can do that," Vinny told Sabrina, laughing.**

**Sabrina playfully hit him on the shoulder. "C'mon," She told him, "I'm hungry, got anything to eat at your place or do I have to go buy myself somethin'?"  
"I got stuff at my place, I'm havin' a barbeque today, wanna come?" He asked her, smiling widely and proudly.**

**"Sure, why not?" Sabrina told him.**

**"Alright, follow me there." Vinny told her, walking towards his car.**

**"Ok." Sabrina told him. **

**Sabrina walked back to her car and then started following Vinny. All the way to Vinny's house, she had her bass on, loud, and pumping. She attraction some attention along the way.**

**When Sabrina and Vinny pulled up to Vinny's house, the first thing Sabrina noticed was the loud music. She parked her car beside his on the street, and walked with him. Vinny and Sabrina walked behind a golden brown gate. Vinny immediately walked over to a tall man.**

**"Hey Eric," Vinny said, continuing, "This is my friend, Sabrina. Sabrina, this is Eric." **

**"Hi Sabrina, nice to meet ya," Eric told her, smiling.**

**"You too," Sabrina said shyly, yet smiling about it.**

**"How do you know Sabrina?" Eric asked Vinny. **

**"Internet," Vinny replied quickly.**

**"Awesome," Eric replied.**

**"Yeah," Vinny said to Eric, then turned towards Sabrina. "Let's go inside, I'll show you where you can put your stuff, and where your room is." Vinny told Sabrina, starting to walk off inside the house.**

**"Coming," Sabrina told Vinny, following him into the big house.**

**Vinny led Sabrina into a very nice modern house. They walked upstairs and the first bedroom on the right in the hall was hers. He opened the door, made sure nothing was in there, and then turned to Sabrina.**

**"You can throw your stuff in here, I'm gonna go outside again, there's food." Vinny said to Sabrina, smiling as he mentioned food.**

**"Hey, wait up, I'm hungry, too!" Sabrina told Vinny, almost whining.**

**"Yeah, yeah, c'mon." Vinny told Sabrina, motioning her forward with his hand.**

**"Coming," Sabrina said, running a bit to catch up with him.**

**They both walked outside, where Sabrina went directly to the grill, while Vinny stopped to talk to a few people along the way. Sabrina grabbed a hot dog, and went over to Eric.**

**"So, how old are you?" Eric asked Sabrina.**

**"Sixteen in a week, and you?" Sabrina replied with a question.**

**"Oh, young one. I'm almost nineteen." Eric said, smiling.**

**"First of all, don't call me young one. I hate it when people call me that." Sabrina said smiling.**

**"BOO!" Vinny said, playfully hitting Sabrina's shoulder.**

**"Ahh!" Sabrina yelled, and then turned around to see Vinny. "Oh, you bum!"**

**"Yeah, he is a bum, that's for sure." A girl said, walking towards Sabrina.**

**"Haha, yeah," Sabrina said, agreeing.**

**"Hey, c'mon, don't be hatin'." Vinny said, smiling.**

**"Oh shut up. So, who's the girl?" The older female asked eyeing Sabrina and then looking at Vinny.**

**"A good friend of mine, her name is Sabrina." Vinny told the girl, then looked at Sabrina. "And, this is Riley."**

**"Nice to meet you," Sabrina said to Riley.**

**"You to, how old are you?" Riley asked Sabrina.**

**"Almost sixteen, you?" Sabrina replied with a question.**

**"A little over eighteen." Riley told Sabrina smiling.**

**"Awesome, I envy you." Sabrina told Riley, almost laughing. She couldn't wait until she turned eighteen, and every one of her friends knew about it.**

**"Ha, I bet, everyone does," Riley said laughing with Sabrina.**

**"Ok enough girl talk what we doing tonight?" Eric asked, interrupting them.**

**"Not sure, what do you feel like doing?" Vinny asked.**

**"There are races, street races," Sabrina said, throwing an idea out in the open.**

**"Wait, did I just hear you correctly? Street races. Wow." Eric said, in disbelief.**

**"Totally! My brother and his best friend own a shop in Cali where I live. My Honda S2000 has NOS, extra NOS, and it's totally pumped up." Sabrina said, talking about cars like she usually does.**

**"Awesome! Nice ride. I have a Chev S10. It's pumped up." Eric said, smiling widely. He was proud of his truck and he let everyone know about it. He wasn't afraid to show it off.**

**"Nice. Ha, I would street race but I don't want to get in trouble. I promised my bro and his friend I wouldn't, and I don't wanna break my promise." Sabrina said and sighed loudly.**

**"What about a scary movie?" Riley suggested.**

**"No way, I can't handle 'em," Sabrina said blushing, almost laughing.**

**"Fine, let's go bowling," Vinny said, deciding for the group of friends.**

**"Yeah, alright," The other three replied.**

**"Ok, whose car?" Riley asked. "I don't want to drive, plus, mine is dirty." **

**"Mine," Vinny replied.**

**"Alright, let me change and I'll be ready." Sabrina said. She walked to her car and got a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue tank top. She ran into the house and changed, putting on her blue flip flops she was wearing before, and ran out the door. She ran over to Vinny's Supra, and got in.**

**They went to bowling alley, and had tons of fun. They didn't care about who won or not, so they didn't keep score. In about three hours, they were finished with bowling and were on their way back to Vinny's house.**

**When they got back to Vinny's house, Riley took off and Eric, Vinny, and Sabrina went inside of the house. Eric and Vinny were roommates. Sabrina went to her room and five minutes later she heard a knock on her door.**

**It was Vinny. He told her good night, and that he had to work so he would be gone in the morning, but he would be home later on in the day. Sabrina closed her door half way, and went to sleep. She woke up early the next day, and walked into the living room to find Eric on the couch.**

**"Morning," Eric said cheerfully.**

**"Morning," Sabrina replied.**

**"I don't have to work today, that's why I'm home." Eric told Sabrina, in case she was wondering.**

**"Oh, great," Sabrina said sarcastically.**

**"Hey, c'mon, I'm not that bad." Eric said to her.**

**"Ok, true," Sabrina told him, smiling.**

**"So, what do you wanna do today? Anything?" Eric asked her.**

**"I don't know, walk around town?" Sabrina threw an idea out in the open.**

**"Either that or there's GameWorks just down the road. That's always fun." Eric told Sabrina cheerfully and energetic.**

**"When does Vinny get off of work?" Sabrina asked Eric.**

**"In a few hours," Eric responded looking at his watch, "Why?"**

**"Because I was thinking that we could walk around town, and then when Vinny gets off of work, he could meet us at GameWorks and we could play some games and stuff." Sabrina replied.**

**"Good idea," Eric told her. "Alright, get ready, and then we'll leave."**

**"Alright," Sabrina told him.**

**They both went into separate bathrooms and got ready. In about forty five minutes they were both downstairs after showering and getting ready. Sabrina blow dried her hair, so it looked very good. **

**"I'm hungry," Sabrina stated.**

**"Ok, we'll grab something in town. I know a place that has really good food." Eric told Sabrina, smiling widely. He loved food.**

**"Ok, I can hold off until then," Sabrina told him.**

**They took Eric's white S10 truck, and went to a few different places around town, along with getting something to eat. A few hours passed by quickly, and they called up Vinny, who met them at GameWorks, which was down the road a bit from where they were. The three friends walked inside of the laser tag part of the building, and found that it was quite busy, which was good. They would be able to play with other people than just the three of them. GameWorks was usually busy, but it was extremely busy today.**

**Sabrina, Vinny, and Eric were all against each other. Eric was very good at laser tag, and was in the lead with the score. Vinny was not that good, but he didn't care, as long as he was having fun. Sabrina wasn't good at all, but she didn't care, because she laughed half of the time anyways. **

**Eric kept sneaking up on people, and he snuck up on Sabrina the most and scared her half to death every time. Vinny had good aim and could get people from far distances around the building. By 8 P.M., the three friends were heading out of the building; still hysterically laughing from everything that had went on while they were playing. The three friends had a very good time. **

**As they were on their way home, Sabrina called Dom to check in and let him know about everything that had been happening lately.**

**"Hello," Dom answered in his normal voice.**

**"What's crackalackin?" Sabrina said in a high-pitched voice.**

**"Who is this?" Dom asked, not sure who it was.**

**"Sabrina, and I am talking to Dominic, right?" Sabrina asked.**

**"Yeah, you are. Hold on," Dom said as he told everyone to come to the phone and put her on speaker.**

**"Ok," Sabrina replied.**

**Everyone said 'hi' to Sabrina on the phone, and she talked with everyone for a few minutes. She caught up on everything that was going around down there, which wasn't much. She told them she would be home in a week and a half, and they were fine with it.**

**That night Sabrina laid in bed thinking about how much fun she was having. She liked having a break from the Toretto household, and being able to have fun finally, have real fun. She closed her eyes and fell asleep soundly, dreaming about something sweet and good.**


	33. A Lesson Learned

Chapter 33 – A Lesson Learned

Sabrina woke up the next morning and felt refreshed. She slept surprisingly well. It was Saturday, so she knew both guys would be home. Riley had given her number to Sabrina, so Sabrina pulled out her cell phone and gave Riley a call.

"Hello," Riley answered cheerfully.

"Hey Riley, it's Sabrina."

"Oh, hey Sabrina, what's up?"  
"Not much, the guys are home and I wanted to know if you wanted to do something with me." Sabrina said in her cheerful tone.

"Sure, I was actually going shopping and running a few errands, if you want to come with." Riley replied, happy to have some company.

"Awesome, I'll be ready in about an hour. Is that good?" Sabrina asked hopefully.

"Great, I'll see you then." Riley replied, still happy to have some company.

Sabrina hung up the phone, and walked into the living room where Vinny and Eric were chillin'.

"I'm going with Riley today," Sabrina announced happily.

"We wanna go.." Vinny whined, knowing it would get on Sabrina's nerves.

"Ask Riley, I'm jumpin' in the shower." Sabrina told Vinny, and started to walk off.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Vinny asked Eric.

"Yeah, Ms. Smart Butt needs an attitude change." Eric replied.

They both laughed as Vinny went into the kitchen, turning the water on, making Sabrina's shower water turn cold. A shrieking scream was heard from the bathroom. Ten minutes later, Sabrina came out in a black shirt that said, "I didn't forget, I just don't' care," a pair of very light jeans, and a pair of black and white Vans. She had a smirking look on her face as she walked up to Eric and Vinny on the couch.

"Don't think you are seriously going to get away with that. Thank you SO much for making my shower cold." Sabrina said playfully and defensively at the same time.

"No problem," Vinny said smirking.

Riley walked in just then. She was over at the house a lot, so she rarely knocked on the door before she entered the house. She walked in and from Vinny and Eric's face expressions she knew they had played some kind of a prank on Sabrina.

"What'd they do?" She immediately asked Sabrina.

"Made my shower cold." Sabrina said.

"Vinny! Eric! Jeeze, guys…" Riley said, shaking her head and laughing at the same time. Even in high school, Vinny and Eric always worked as a team and pranked people so she wasn't surprised at them.

"Haha, it was fun. By the way, We're going with you." Vinny told Riley.

"Absolutely NOT." Riley protested.

Vinny made his puppy dog face and whined and Riley finally gave in. They went to the mall, while Riley and Sabrina were shopping and looking at some cute clothes to buy. They went to Aeropostale, Old Navy, Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch, and some other places. Sabrina spent some money, not a lot, though.

Afterwards they went to the food court and got something to eat. Vinny went straight to the pizza place, he loved pizza. Eric followed him, because the same place had good spaghetti. Riley and Sabrina went over to Orange Julius and got two hot dogs and smoothies. Riley got a strawberry one, while Sabrina got a banana, and a strawberry one. She loved bananas and strawberries mixed together, that was always her favorite.

The four friends walked around the mall a little bit after that, looking at everything, basically window shopping. After a few hours they decided to head back home, and Riley decided to spend the night. All four of them fell asleep in the living room; Riley on the small couch, Sabrina on the big couch, Vinny and Eric in two chairs.

Sabrina fell asleep happily again, she liked a vacation for once, and she liked Vinny a lot. She thought he was cool to hang out with. Little did she know what would be happening the next day.

The next day Sabrina woke up later than usual, she was really tired the night before. She walked out into the kitchen to find Vinny and Eric; Riley had left the house already. They were getting something to eat; obviously they hadn't woken up much earlier than she did. She walked over to them, and since their backs were turned to her, she thought she would scare them. She yelled, "BOO!"

They both jumped about twenty feet across the room, after that then denying they were scared. Vinny and Eric were guys, they were tough, and they wouldn't admit anything. Sabrina rolled her eyes and them and made her way to the fridge. She peeked in and found the perfect thing, a bowl of fruit. She pulled it out, grabbed a fork, and made her way for the couch. She sat down, and two guys plopped beside her with their small breakfast; a piece of toast. After eating, the three of them sat there, not saying a word to each other. Finally, Sabrina spoke up.

"So, what are you gonna do today?" She asked the both of them.

"Nothing, really. Just chill here I guess." Vinny said.

"Yup, same here." Eric told her.

"Ah, ok." Sabrina replied looking at the big screen TV that was on the channel Comedy Central.

The two of them sat there, and she knew they were going to take a shower soon. She went to the cabinets, and grabbed kool-aid, quietly, so they wouldn't notice her. They were so into the TV, they didn't even notice her leave. Vinny and Eric both liked Comedy Central.

She took the two packets of Kool-Aid, and went first into Vinny's bathroom. She opened up the grape Kool-Aid package, and then packed as much powder as she could into the shower head.

Sabrina took the packages with her, and ran into Eric's bathroom. She opened up, this time, a blue package, and packed as much blue powder as she could fit into the shower head. She smirked at what she had done, she couldn't wait to see the expression on their faces.

She went back into the living room again, after throwing away the packages, and walked up to them.

"Alright, I'm going to take a shower, or does someone wanna go first?" Sabrina asked.

"I'll go first, you always take up all the hot water," Vinny told her, and started to walk back.

"Yeah, true, I'll take a shower too," Eric told her as he handed her the TV Remote, and walked off to his bathroom.

She heard them getting ready, and then she heard the bathroom doors close. She smirked and smiled at herself, she couldn't believe what she had just done. "Oh well," She thought, the Kool-Aid will come out. She heard the water turn on, then on clicked the showers, and in about two minutes, a "Sabrina!" could be heard inside the house.

Sabrina laughed, but quietly enough to where they could not hear her. Five minutes later Vinny came out of the shower and walked over to her with a frown on his face and purple in his hair. Eric did the same, except his hair was blue. When Sabrina saw the both of them, she burst out laughing. It was hilarious. She had to admit it to herself, she got them good.

"What is in my hair?" Vinny and Eric both asked in unison.

"Why don't you smell it?" Sabrina answered back.

"I did. Grape." Vinny said.

"And mine is blueberry." Eric added.

"And what has flavors to it and it makes water turn a certain color and you had it in your cupboard?" Sabrina asked.

Vinny's mouth dropped open. "Kool-Aid?"

"Yeah, dumbo." Sabrina told them both as she rolled her eyes, took another look at them, and started laughing again. She couldn't even say anything she started laughing so hard. It was funny seeing Vinny having purple hair, and Eric having blue hair.

They both walked off shaking their heads, chuckling a little bit, and got into their showers once more. Ten minutes later, they came out with normal hair again.

"Did you like your colorful hair?" Sabrina asked them, still kind of laughing. She just couldn't stop, she thought it was too funny.

"Oh yeah, we loved it. And, don't worry, we'll get you back." Eric told her.

"Yeah, yeah," She said, shrugging them off.

Sabrina pulled out her cell phone and walked outside. She called Riley, and told her about the Kool-Aid thing, only to get hysterical laughter from the other end of the line.

"It was so funny. They came out with blue and purple hair, with frowns on their faces, and walking to the couch, and I couldn't really say anything I was laughing so hard." Sabrina told Riley.

"Yeah, I bet it was funny," Riley said, laughing a little herself.

"So, what are you doing today?" Sabrina asked.

"Not much. Just chilling, and cleaning the house. You know, the weekly cleaning." Riley told Sabrina.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know." Sabrina told her, agreeing.

"So, what are you doing today? When do you go back?" Riley asked her.

"I have one more week left here, and then I go back to California. I'm not doing much today. Hahaha, I'll probably get played a prank on, if anything." Sabrina told Riley.

"Probably." Riley said, agreeing with Sabrina.

"Well, I'm going to go for a bit. I am gonna go up to the store and grab something to eat. I'll call you later." Sabrina told Riley, and then hung up the phone.

Sabrina went to the living room where the guys were and walked to the side of the couch.

"I'm going to get some food, I'll be back in a little bit, or maybe later on, depending on what I decide to do." Sabrina told them.

"Sounds good, I want a cheeseburger." Vinny told her, smiling.

"And I want a fish filet," Eric said, adding in his order right before Sabrina walked away.

"Ok, got it." Sabrina told them. She walked into the kitchen, into the corner of the counter, and grabbed her keys. She put on her pink flip-flops, and went to go head out of the door, when she noticed her car was gone.

"Uh….VINNY!" She screamed. She couldn't imagine anything happening to her car. Her car was her baby, and everyone knew it.

Vinny walked over. "What happened?" He asked her curiously.

"My car.. it's….. it's…. GONE!" Sabrina said, with panic on her face.

"Did you leave it unlocked?" Vinny asked her.

"Yes," Sabrina told him, sadly.

"Well, why did you leave it unlocked? You know that you have a chance of it getting stolen if you leave it unlocked!" Vinny told Sabrina.

"I know.." Sabrina sighed sadly. Her S2000 was her baby, and now it was gone.

"Let's go look for it. Go out to my car, I'll be there in a second." Vinny told Sabrina.

"Ok," Sabrina told him, going outside as she was told to do.

Vinny went over to Eric sitting on the couch. "We're going to look for Sabrina's car," Vinny told Eric, as he winked and smiled.

Eric laughed. "Ok, good luck." Eric told him, as Vinny started to walk off.

It wasn't but ten minutes after lecturing Sabrina and riding around their block they pulled up to the back of Vinny's house. "Oh, look what I found," Vinny said, smiling.

"MY CAR!" Sabrina screamed. She jumped out of Vinny's Supra, and over to her S2000. She opened the door and examined it. Nothing was wrong with it. Nothing was missing, broken, or anything. It was perfectly fine.

Vinny watched Sabrina as she examined the car, then looked back to him. "Did you..?" Sabrina asked him, now putting the pieces of the little puzzle together, and thinking that he had hid her car.

After asking Vinny, Sabrina got no reply but a smile and a laugh, which she knew was an absolute 'yes.' She immediately ran over to him. "Oh you bum!" She said, playfully hitting his arm.

"Lesson learned here. Don't leave your car unlocked." Vinny told her.

"Ok, ok, ok," Sabrina told him, rolling her eyes.

"I mean it. I don't know if your brother told you this or not, but you got a pretty damn nice car there. And, someone would love to have it, and strip it down, then dump the body in a ditch or river somewhere. So, from now on, you need to lock up your car." Vinny told her. "By the way, here ya go," He said, pulling keys out of his pocket and handing them to her.

"Why did you have my keys?" Sabrina asked him, dumbfounded.

"Sabrina, don't be blonde." Vinny told her, getting into the car. "How did you think I got your car moved?"

"Ohhh yeahhhh," Sabrina said, finally realizing why he had her keys. She could be a little slow sometimes. Once into the car, she pulled out her cell phone, and made another call to Dom. She knew they were constantly worrying about her, so she wanted to make some phone calls to them to let them know that she was okay.

"Hello?" Jesse answered the phone.

"Jess!" Sabrina said, excitedly.

"Sabrina?" He asked, not sure if it was her or not.

"Of course!" She replied.

"Hi! How ya doin' girl?" Jesse asked her, making conversation.

"Great here, and you?" Sabrina asked him enthusiastically.

"Good, thanks. Everyone's doing fine. The babies are fine. Everyone is just fine." He told her.

"Oh," Sabrina said, then asked, "Has Adam tried to come over anymore?"

"Yeah, once, and Dom told him if he comes around again he is going to get a punch by Dom. Being the chicken Adam is now, he hasn't come around since. Just told us to tell you to call him." Jesse told Sabrina.

"Pfft! Call him? Yeah, ha!" Sabrina said, kind of laughing thinking about calling Adam.

"I know, really." Jesse said, sarcastically.

"Anyway, just thought I would call to check up. Tell the others I said hi for me, will ya?" Sabrina asked him.

"Sure," Jesse told her. "Take care and see you soon! We miss you! Love you!"  
"Love you, too!" Sabrina said, "Bye," and then hung the phone up.

Vinny looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "May I ask what was so funny?"

"Yeah, Adam stopped by and Dom told him if he comes around again Dom's going to beat him up, then he tells Dom to tell me to call him. Yeah, like I am really going to call him. Ha, yeah right." Sabrina said, sort of laughing again.

Vinny looked over and smiled. "Not only Dom will be after him, but you got Eric and I behind ya, too."

"Oh gee whiz, I have protectors." Sabrina said, sarcastically.

"Yup," Vinny said, not really catching on that she was being sarcastic about the whole deal. She thought it was kind of weird.

"Hey I was being sarcastic you know," Sabrina told him.

"Hey, it's true you know," Vinny said smiling.

They both walked into the house and told Eric about the whole Adam deal. Eric just smiled and laughed, and agreed with Vinny saying they both would be behind Sabrina, also.

Whether Sabrina wanted it or not, she had lots of people around her who cared for her and loved her. Even though she liked it at Vinny's place, she couldn't wait to get back home. She missed everyone, even though she would never admit it.

Sabrina watched a movie on the couch with Vinny and Eric, and ended up falling asleep on Eric's shoulder. He picked her up, and put her in her bed, and then closed the door.

A/N: You know the drill, read and review please! By the way, does anyone have any ideas? That would be helpful, I'm kind of/sort of having a writer's block, I don't know what to do next. Thanks!Acura!


	34. The Crash

_**The Crash**_

After saying good-bye to everyone Sabrina started off for home. She missed the guys, even though she didn't want to admit it. And, of course, she missed all of her female friends, as well. Once she got back it was about a day later, and many new surprises came up out of the blue.

"Hey," Sabrina said as she walked into the door.

"Sabrina!" Everyone said as they gave her a hug.

Sabrina looked around and smiled and said "hi" to everybody. She noticed a new female sitting on the couch close to Vince so she looked over and asked, "Who's the new chick?"

"This is Hannah." Vince said, as he put his arm around her. "My girl."  
"Aww, how cute." Sabrina said, giggling. She knew he hated that stuff. Vince shot her the 'evil eye' look, and she stopped but still silently giggled a little bit.

Liz's cell phone rang, so she stepped out of the door as she answered it. Meanwhile, everybody was socializing in the room. She walked back into the room about 5 minutes later in complete and hysterical tears.

"Liz! What's wrong?" Sabrina immediately ran over.

"I just got a call. Shane..he..he.." She burst out into tears. Sabrina gave her a friendly hug and told her, "It'll be okay, I promise."

"He cheated on me.." Liz said quietly and kind of mumbling it. She knew that Dom and the guys would do something, but she didn't expect their reaction to be like this. They all knew where Shane lived, too, and that was the bad thing.

"I'm so sorry girly!" Sabrina hugged her. Mia's mouth opened in shock, over time she had gotten to know Shane, and thought he was a pretty good guy, until now.

"How did you find out?" Mia asked her.

"Through a friend. She seen him with another girl, and he was totally making out with her." Liz stopped crying and through the tears you could see her face turning red. "I'm really mad at him. How dare he!" She yelled. She was furious at him for doing this to each other; they had always promised to be there for each other and to never harm each other. "You know, it sure is funny, the people who always promise not to harm you are the people who harm you the most." Liz stated out loud. She looked at the ground in silence, thinking about what to do. After about two minutes she grabbed her keys, and went out the door. Vince came out after her.

"Liz!" He shouted. He knew what she was going to do, and he didn't want to her to be even more hurt then she already was.

She completely ignored him, so he ran after her before she could drive away, and stopped her. He looked into her eyes, and said, "Liz, listen to me, I know that you're hurt, I've been cheated on before by a girl, and I know how you feel, I really do. Just listen to me. You can't do this. You can't. You'll get hurt. I know what you're going to do, you're going to go officially end it and tell him off but you can't do that. You just can't right now. You never know what his reaction might be, and Liz, you are part of our family, and all of us can't bear the thought of seeing you hurt. Physically or emotionally. All of us."

Liz really wasn't paying much attention to anything he said, though it seemed to make sense as she thought about it. When she was mad, she was also very, very stubborn and if anyone could get her to listen to them when she was in a bad mood they were the savior of the day. She stopped, and started crying. "Then just come with me. Get in, and stay in the car while I do this. And if anything goes wrong, you can come." She replied back to him looking into his eyes. She looked up to him as a big brother, and when she thought about it, everything he said made sense. Shane had become a different person over the past two weeks, and she was scared of what he might do, though she didn't want to admit it.

"Okay, I will." He said, getting into the passenger side of the car. It was silent with no music as she drove with Vince to Shane's house.

Once she arrived at Shane's house, she saw that his mom and dad were home. She didn't make herself look good at all, right now she really didn't care how she looked. She was still teary eyed and had black mascara down her cheeks from her tears. Her nose was runny, and her voice was shaky, but she was sure of herself that she could do this. She looked at Vince, then opened the door and got out. She hoped to God that Shane wasn't going to do anything to her. She knocked on the door, and Shane's mother answered.

"Oh my dear are you alright?" Shane's mother asked. To Liz, she seemed to be the nicest mother in the world.

"I'll be okay. Is Shane home?" Liz asked the woman.  
"Yes honey, he is. At the dinner table, eating." She replied, concerned and worried for this poor girl whom she now considered to be her own daughter.

"Thanks." Liz told the woman as she stepped inside the house. Not bothering to take off her shoes, she stormed to Shane.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" He asked her soothingly.

"Don't you baby me, Shane! I know that you cheated on me, and I know that I will never let it happen again. You promised me that you would never harm me, but obviously that turned out wrong! You know you are the only person who has ever held me tight and promised me that everything would be okay, and for a week or so I thought everything was fine, until I got the phone call tonight. You know, you can act all smooth as you want, but you are a player who has no manners or respect for women for that matter! It's over, Shane. Don't you dare call me, text me, or call any part of my family." Liz told him and stormed outside and into the car without giving him a chance to explain anything.

Shane was left at his house, who started to cry, and walked into his room. His mother and his dad really didn't know what went on, but they were very concerned about the two teens. Shane didn't come out of his room for the rest of the night.

Liz got into the car and immediately burst into tears. Shane had always been her baby boy and she had always been his baby girl. Seeing him and knowing he cheated on her killed her the most. She just couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it, she wanted to think it was a dream.

"I need some alone time, I'm gonna drop you off and I'll be home later. Please tell the others I'll be home later." Liz told Vince.

"Okay, just promise me you won't go to Shane's house?" Vince asked her.

"Yeah, I promise." She told him, telling the truth.

"Okay," Vince told her, as he stepped out of the car. He didn't want to admit it but he felt really sorry for the poor girl. She was his little sister, part of his family, and he hated seeing someone in his family get hurt.

Liz drove off to the beach. Shane and Liz had their own little spot at a certain table at the end of the walkway on the beach. She parked her car, got out, and walked over to the table, only to find Shane in tears there. She started balling even more, and when she did, Shane heard her and looked over. He ran over to her, and said, "Baby please, just let me explain,"

"No, there's no need for explaining. Shane, it's over. Can't you understand that? I can't be with you after you cheated on me, I can't understand why you did it, I just can't understand!" She shouted at him through the tears. He started crying, but eventually stopped after they both stood there for a minute staring at each other. Through watery eyes after crying he looked at her and from the bottom of his heart said, "I'm sorry. I really am. I don't know why I did it. I'm stupid, a foolish man."

"It doesn't matter. None of your sorry's will help. Just go. Leave." Liz told him as she got into her car, and started the engine. Shane walked to his car, got in, and drove off. Liz sat there awhile in her car, thinking about everything that had just happened. In her mind, she didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe anything right about now.

Back at the house the guys were boiling with rage, wanting to do something to Shane. Liz was one of their family members, and no one messed with Toretto's family. Dom was the one who was the maddest. Brian felt really bad, and Vince was moping around. As for Jesse, he was sitting on the couch, his leg shaking, and feeling sad and mad both at the same time.

The three girls were sitting on the couch, none of them known what it's like to feel being cheated on before, but thinking about how it would feel, and feeling hopeless and very bad for Liz. They never thought anything like this would happen to her. Shane and Liz were the best couple you could ever see; completely in love with each other, or so it seemed.

On the way home, Liz was on the freeway, and didn't notice when she went to look down the car, coming straight towards her.

"Hello?" Dominic Toretto answered the phone.

"Hello," A bold voice that sounded like Lance answered the phone.

A/N: I'm sorry for the not so long update, and for taking soooo long. I have just been really, really busy with everything lately!


	35. Life or Death

_**Life or Death**_

"Who is this?" Dominic answered, having a feeling it was Tran.  
"That doesn't matter. Just check out your nearest hospital, you may find someone there." The bold voice answered back, and then laughed as he hung up.

"Shit." Dom said as he rushed outside, got into his car, and started on his way. He heard his cell ring and looked down to see his house phone calling him.

"Talk to me," Dom answered.

"Yo, What was that about dawg?" Leon asked him.

"Listen, meet me at General. The hospital downtown. All of you guys, you have to leave, drive your own cars and come down here. Something happened to Liz I think. Some guy on the phone told me to check out the hospital downtown, it's late, Liz isn't home, it might be her. I'm here, gotta go. Bye." Dom said as he hung up the phone. He got out of his car and ran into the hospital.

"I'm looking for a Liz Gavin." Dominic Toretto said to the nurse at the front desk.

"You family?" The nurse asked rudely, while chewing gum.  
"Yeah," Dom answered quickly.  
"Wait in the waiting room on floor 3, she's in the trauma room. And a doctor will be out to speak with you shortly. The elevators are over there," The nurse said as she pointed towards the elevator.

"Thanks," Dom said as he went over to the elevator and pressed the button. He went upstairs while shaking, and cussing out the elevator because it wasn't fast enough for him.

He ran over to the chairs and sat down, waiting for a doctor to come out. Finally, a doctor showed up. "Are you here for Liz?" The doctor asked, politely.

"Yes," Dom replied nicely as he stood up. He wanted to be nice to get as much information as possible about Liz as he could.

"Have a seat," The doctor told him sitting down with him. He shook Dom's hand. "I'm Dr. BenGay. Liz's condition is very serious. She was involved in a head on collision. She has a bad concussion and she will be in the hospital for about a month. She's lucky she survived, and she may not open her eyes until tomorrow. She is on heavy medication, and will be very tired. If you have other visitors, only one person in at a time, she's on floor 2, room 101, we just got her out of trauma." The doctor told Dom.

"Thank you so much," Dom told him as he got up and went to the elevator. He went to floor 2, then found room 101. He walked in, to find a girl he didn't think he knew. Liz had tubes in her, and almost every part of her body had some sort of cast on it. Her body was bruised badly, and he suddenly felt teary-eyed and shaky. He sat down and looked at her, just sitting there awhile. Finally, someone walked in.

"Oh Gawd!" Sabrina said as she started to cry a little bit. She didn't expect anything like this.

Dom got up and walked out of the room to leave Sabrina in there, as he felt teary-eyed also. He came out of her room to find the whole team in chairs, waiting.

"How is she?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, how is she?" Jesse repeated.

Mia looked up at him with her eyes that looked watery, and Letty looked up at him nervously. No one really knew anything, except that something had to happen, because Dom was so teary.

"She's got tubes out of her, casts on every part of her body, and she's going to be in the hospital for a month. The doctor says that she's lucky she made it out alive; she was in a head on collision. Someone must have came over in her lane, and I'm betting it's someone who knows Tran. Why else would I get a phone call with a bold voice like the Trans telling me to check out this hospital?" Dom asked.

The team all sat down with shocked faces. They couldn't believe it. Out of anything, they weren't expecting this. One by one, the team took turns going into Liz's room, and having their time in there. Most of them sat down, some of them talked to her, even though she couldn't really hear them.

The doctor updated Dom every day, and finally the doctor announced that he didn't think she was going to wake up, as she was showing no sign of response. A week and a half later while Jesse was in the room, Liz opened her eyes, and seen how scared she was. Jesse immediately got up out of the chair and walked over. He grabbed her hand. "Liz, it's Jesse. Blink if you know who I am." Liz blinked. "Liz, listen to me, you were involved in an accident on the freeway about two weeks ago. You've been in the hospital ever since. The team is all here, and we've been here." Jesse told her. Liz looked at him with sad eyes, and she grasped his hand tightly. She didn't want to let go. She really didn't know what happened, but she felt scared.

"Hold on, I'm going to go get the doctor, alright? I promise I won't leave." Jesse told her. Liz nodded her head a bit. Jesse walked outside and told the team, "She's awake. I gotta find the doctor, and she wants me to stay with her." He told everyone as he walked off. Two minutes later he came back with Dr. BenGay and went into the room.

"Liz, I'm doctor BenGay. I've been taking care of you. I'm going to take that tube out of your mouth, now. On the count of 3, blow hard." The doctor told her.

Liz grasped onto Jesse's hand and wouldn't let go. She felt safe and secure with someone there that she knew. The past had kind of been a blur to her. The last thing she remembered was driving and looking down in her car. After the tube was out of her mouth, she tried talking, but could only whisper. The doctor told her to not talk for at least the rest of the night, as she had to give her vocal cords time to heal.

One by one, the team went into the room and said their "hellos" and "welcome back" to her. Liz liked seeing them all, but most of all she wanted at least someone to stay in the room with her at all times, so for the next few days they all took turns staying in there with her. She felt safe and secure with someone that she knew there. After about another week, Liz was released from the hospital. Although she still had a leg cast on, she got around well with crutches. She laid on the couch and watched TV mostly, and loved having everyone come to her service. Finally, the cast was taken off, and she was able to walk again, although for the first few days she needed some help, seeing as she hadn't been walking for a month. Sabrina stayed home mostly and helped her out, and this also made their friendship grow. Sabrina and Liz became the best of friends.

The team got through every trial that approached them one way or another, because they all stood by each other, and they were a family, they were united. They thought that nothing could get to them, and they all had each other. After awhile Liz got over Shane, and she found another boyfriend, who was the man of her dreams. As for Hannah and Vince, they stayed together, also. For now, though, Leon and Jesse were single and enjoying it as much as possible, as they didn't want to have to be committed to anything.

A/N: That's the end of my story. I hope you liked it! I want to do another fast and furious fanfiction, any ideas would be awesome, if you have any ideas for this you can get my e-mail out of my contact information, either that or you can include your idea in on your review. Have a wonderful day! And don't forget to review on what you thought of the story! Sorry it took me so long!


End file.
